<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Kato Volta by Kitsu34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508954">I Kato Volta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu34/pseuds/Kitsu34'>Kitsu34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iéranissia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Beginnings, Descent into Madness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu34/pseuds/Kitsu34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Face au mur des Lamentations les chevaliers reviennent à la vie, y compris ceux qui ne se sont pas revus depuis ce jour-là, où l'un a trahi l'autre malgré leur amitié... Que s'est-il passé plus de treize ans auparavant ? Ce terrible passé commun qui les a tous détruits aurait-il pu être évité ? Y avait-il une autre issue que cette descente sans fin vers le désespoir ?<br/>Récit des origines de l'univers du Sanctuaire de l'époque de Saint Seiya jusqu'à la prise de pouvoir de Saga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iéranissia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue : Recommencement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer : rien à moi dans l'univers de Saint Seiya et le titre est celui d'un recueil de nouvelles de Dinos Christianopoulos traduit par « Destins brisés ». Je préfère pour ma part la traduction par « Descente sans fin » qui convient mieux à ce que je veux faire et qui rend l'expression grecque signifiant littéralement « la boucle vers le bas ».</p><p>Note : Les quatre strophes en ouverture et fermeture du prologue sont les strophes d'ouverture et de fermeture du magnifique poème de Victor Hugo «Les Djinns» extrait des <em>Orientales</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Murs, ville, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et port, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asile </em>
</p><p>
  <em>De mort, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mer grise </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Où brise </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La brise </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tout dort.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Au commencement de tout, il n' y a rien. L'apaisement règne en maître et s'étend, se dilate paresseusement. Tout est silence ouaté. Tout est ténèbres profondes et protectrices. Rien ne s'entend et rien ne bouge. Rien ne respire. C'est le sommeil sans fin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dans la plaine </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Naît un bruit </em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est l'haleine </em>
</p><p>
  <em>De la nuit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle brame </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme une âme </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qu'une flamme </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toujours suit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et puis un frisson, à peine perceptible, vient rider la surface du vide. Comme un murmure presque inaudible. Quelque chose, on ne sait quoi, s'est mis en marche. Le rien est habité, parcouru par le frémissement d'une existence ténue qui s'agite, qui vient, qui repart, comme le flux et le reflux. Et soudain l'obscurité se pare de lueurs nouvelles : des myriades d'étincelles papillonnent à tout va, cabriolent et se heurtent avant de s'unir pour dessiner une forme lumineuse plus importante. Le noir se déchire et ressemble tout à coup à un étrange sous-bois estival parsemé de lucioles. La masse de lumière semble gagner en consistance et prendre une vague apparence humaine. Elle se tord brusquement, tremble, se déconstruit puis se reconstitue difficilement. Elle semble souffrir. Si elle pouvait parler ou même pousser un cri, quel son triste et souffrant ne produirait-elle pas…</p><p>La myriade d'étincelles se débat à nouveau, comme sous le coup d'une grande souffrance. Elle s'affole, tremble, lutte comme si elle refusait quelque chose. La douleur la vrille de toutes parts et elle combat de toutes ses forces. Mais la lutte est démesurée, déjà perdue. Alors elle se laisse pénétrer par la souffrance, comme si un milliard d'aiguilles acérées la transperçait sans relâche. Et le cri fuse dans l'espace vide et noir. Un cri longtemps répercuté par le néant, comme l'écho lointain et affaibli de quelque chose de vivant, qui a existé il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, et dont on se souvient…</p><p>Exténuée, à bout de forces, la myriade d'étincelles s'effondre sur elle-même, toujours parcourue par la douleur qui ne la lâche pas. Et cette immense souffrance qui la plie par intervalle et la parcourt, lui rappelle des sensations qu'elle a oubliées depuis bien longtemps, anéanties par le néant et le sommeil. Le battement assourdissant et si douloureux du sang sous la peau de la boite crânienne, qui laboure régulièrement le cerveau. L'estomac qui se soulève et se noue, rejetant tout se qui s'y trouve, même lorsqu'il n'y a rien, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a rien, et vous laisse épuisé. Les membres qui tremblent et soudain se dérobent, comme s'ils n'étaient plus faits de muscles et d'os mais d'une matière aérienne, comme du coton. Et la douleur qui parcourt la moindre petite fibre, la moindre petite parcelle de vous et vous fait comprendre que vous êtes vivant, car il n'y a que dans la vie que l'on peut souffrir autant…</p><p>Brusquement la forme lumineuse prend conscience qu'elle vit ! Elle vient d'être arrachée au néant doux et sombre dans lequel elle était plongée depuis si longtemps. Elle prend douloureusement conscience d'être à nouveau emprisonnée dans un corps. Elle se concentre, comme on lui a appris, il y a bien longtemps, dans une autre vie, à le faire. Elle se répand dans cette nouvelle enveloppe et se l'approprie. Un bras puis un autre, une jambe puis une autre, une tête, un cœur dont les pulsations reprennent doucement sous son impulsion, un cerveau dans lequel elle se loge. Bien installée, elle se replie sur elle-même, concentre toute sa force, s'apprête à irradier l'énergie vitale nécessaire à la mise en vie de ce nouveau corps quand, l'espace d'un instant, elle suspend son action.</p><p>Un flux d'images la traverse mêlé d'émotions éparses contradictoires. Elle revoit beaucoup de visages de compagnons d'armes, d'un maître aimé et respecté et d'un jeune frère adoré. Quelques sourires vibrants également lui apparaissent ainsi que de nombreux éclats de rire, baignés de la lumière dorée du soleil méditerranéen, en arrière-plan. Mais elle voit aussi beaucoup de larmes. Des larmes liées à un visage bien particulier, toujours le même : son visage à lui, aux yeux de mer sans fond parcourue de courants. Et des larmes qui naissent de ses mots déchirant l'âme et anéantissant l'espoir… A la pensée que tout va recommencer, la lumière vacille, se fait soudain moins vive. Les ténèbres séductrices et le néant tentateur l'attirent sournoisement, à nouveau. Se reposer enfin, loin de cette descente sans fin vers le désespoir…</p><p>Mais cette hésitation ne dure pas. La lumière perçoit d'autres vibrations, plus fortes que celles des ténèbres et du néant. Seize musiques lointaines qui l'appellent. Des chants d'espoir, lumineux et forts, qui lui rappellent quelque chose de sa vie d'antan. L'une d'entre elles surtout lui paraît familière, comme une mélodie longtemps fredonnée. Ce sont des chants qui font vibrer ce qui reste d'espérance en elle. Elle laisse cette vibration si particulière, qu'elle connaît si bien l'envelopper et finalement, elle accepte le recommencement. Elle se concentre, pulse, irradie et se sent envahir puissamment le corps qui est désormais le sien. Elle habite chaque fibre de celui-ci et bientôt ne fera plus qu'un avec lui. Elle sait que sa conscience et sa connaissance des ténèbres, de tout ce qu'elle a vu du néant va disparaître avec cette union : c'est le prix à payer pour revivre. Elle gagne en puissance et se sent s'éteindre à mesure qu'elle se fond dans le corps qu'elle habite. La fusion est presque accomplie. Elle s'étiole, va s'éteindre. Avant de disparaître, elle aurait voulu être sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix de ne pas être revenue à la souffrance pour rien. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps, déjà le corps qu'elle a accepté d'animer remue. Avant de se fondre en lui, elle réussit à entrouvrir un œil encore vague.</p><p>Sa vision s'ajuste mal, encore floue, comme au sortir de l'eau. L'air entrant brusquement dans ses poumons neufs lui déchire la gorge et se précipite dans sa bouche comme un flot étouffant. Pourtant, elle doit savoir avant de disparaître. L'énergie se concentre une ultime fois et réussit à se mouvoir dans ce corps qui ne lui obéit déjà plus. Le corps se redresse, lève la tête et contemple ce qui se dresse face à lui. L'œil ajuste la vision et l'énergie rayonne de toute sa puissance, enflammant ses huit sens au paroxysme.</p><p>L'endroit où elle se trouve est noir, d'une obscurité opaque et sourde. Aucun son ne transperce les ténèbres, comme si la noirceur avalait le bruit. C'est une nuit de début ou de fin du monde. Pourtant une faible lueur lui parvient, qui lui permet, au bout d'un instant, de distinguer à grand-peine les contours des choses. D'où provient cette pauvre lumière égarée au royaume de l'obscurité ? L'énergie regarde autour d'elle pour en identifier la source, quand elle se sent abattue par la masse gigantesque que lui révèle la faible luminosité de l'endroit.</p><p>Devant elle se dresse un mur immense, majestueux et écrasant, sculpté de deux têtes qui se contemplent et de deux ailes réunies par un cercle de métal comme un ultime aboutissement. Devant ce mur impressionnant, elle distingue à grand-peine neuf silhouettes minuscules. Cinq d'entre elles sont revêtues d'armures brillantes qui captent les regards. Ce sont elles qui émettent la seule lumière de l'endroit ! Ce sont les armures d'or des chevaliers d'Athéna. Elle les reconnaît car elle les a déjà vues dans sa vie d'autrefois. La musique qui lui parle l'enveloppe et l'enflamme et soudain elle sent qu'elle disparaît, aspirée par la vitalité de ce nouveau corps réveillé qui la mange. Avant de s'éteindre, fondue dans la conscience neuve qui s'éveille, elle entend une voix qui s'exclame :</p><p>« Les douze chevaliers d'or sont revenus à la vie ! Nous pouvons lutter contre Hadès et sauver Athéna ! »</p><p>Apaisée, la lumière se laisse absorber par l'énergie vitale de son nouveau corps, revêtu à présent lui aussi de son armure. Elle a fait le bon choix. Tout recommence : la souffrance, la peine, mais peut-être aussi l'espoir, et la possibilité de changer ce qui, la première fois, n'a pas marché…</p><p>Un instant fermés, les yeux se rouvrent sur la noirceur de l'atmosphère oppressante et la verticalité étourdissante du mur immense. Leur regard est assuré à présent. Le corps se déplie lentement comme s'il avait du mal à se mouvoir après une longue immobilité. L'homme contemple ses pieds. Il ne se rappelle pas qu'ils étaient si loin de lui. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et rencontre le casque de métal froid. Une armure. Son armure. Il est immédiatement conscient des énergies autour de lui il les reconnaît toutes. Chacune lui parle à sa façon, mais certaines plus que d'autres. Il se rappelle les avoir toutes rencontrées, dans sa vie passée ou bien dans son demi-sommeil de mort. Néanmoins, il se rend compte que bien du temps doit avoir passé depuis cette autre vie, qu'il lui semble avoir quittée hier seulement, car les images accompagnant les énergies de son passé sont bien différentes de celles qu'il avait conservées…</p><p>L'une d'elles s'élance soudain vers lui. Avec émotion, il la reconnaît avant qu'elle ne parle. Cette cosmo-énergie connue réveille l'image bien-aimée d'un visage d'enfant souriant, aux courtes boucles blondes et aux grands yeux verts levés avec admiration vers son grand frère…Mais l'image présente qui s'élance vers lui n'a plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il a gardée en mémoire. La détresse poignante du temps passé que rien ne rattrape l'étreint. Déesse Athéna, combien d'années ont passé pour qu'il ait tant changé…</p><p>Le nouveau venu se rapproche, bras ouverts, puis s'arrête, hésitant. Tant de temps a passé qu'il ne sait plus comment se comporter. Les deux hommes restent face à face, sans bouger, sans oser aller vers l'autre, rendu malhabiles par le fossé que le temps a creusé entre eux. Soudain les mains se tendent après quelques hésitations et les doigts s'entremêlent, timidement d'abord, puis avec force, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, pour éviter qu'ils ne se dénouent à nouveau.</p><p>« Aiolos, mon frère !</p><p>-Aiolia, petit frère, toutes ces années, tu as combattu aux côtés d'Athéna. Comme je suis fier de toi !</p><p>-Mon frère… »</p><p>Les mots véritables s'étranglent dans les gorges, les vrais mots, ceux qui exprimeraient tout ce qu'ils ont à se dire après tout ce temps. Les mots imagés, puissants, qui sauraient peindre leur bonheur présent et leur tristesse passée, la solitude qu'ils ont vécue, la trahison qui les a touchés. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis ces mots-là sont difficiles à dire.</p><p>Alors seuls les yeux se parlent, pour l'instant. A côté d'eux ont lieu d'autres retrouvailles. Chacun des chevaliers de bronze ou d'or présents a un ami ou un proche à saluer. Les mains se tendent, les bras se referment sur les corps et les visages comme les âmes sourient. C'est un instant d'allégresse au milieu du dur combat qui les oppose à leur adversaire millénaire. Un moment de répit durant lequel la souffrance et les peines n'ont pas leur place mais cèdent devant le bonheur et la joie. Tous se dépêchent d'en profiter car ils savent bien que ces quelques minutes dérobées ne dureront pas. Ces instants de grâce, où le cours irréversible des choses se suspend, sont volatiles. Ils ne durent pas plus qu'un battement de cœur. Alors Shiryu se précipite vers son ami Shura, et Shun salue son ancien adversaire, Aphrodite, tandis que Seiya et Aldébaran s'étreignent en riant. Hyoga salue son maître dont le regard brun va silencieusement rencontrer les yeux bleus d'un compagnon d'arme particulièrement cher, sans doute. Oui, tous se hâtent de jouir de ce frêle moment de paix et de bonheur.</p><p>Et pourtant.</p><p>Il en est un qui reste à l'écart. Un chevalier vers qui personne ne s'élance et qui sent douloureusement son armure l'étreindre. A l'énergie qu'elle déverse dans son corps se mêle une autre, malheureusement bien connue, qui l'emplit de force autant que de peine et de larmes. Il est le seul qui ne retrouve pas un être aimé. Le seul qui, au contraire, vient de perdre sa moitié. Le seul qui doit lutter pour porter la tête haute sous le casque doré et si froid de son armure.</p><p>Bien qu'il soit à l'écart de la joie des autres, tous sont conscients de sa présence. Tous le perçoivent. Son énergie n'est pas de celles que l'on peut oublier, malheureusement. Sous la joie, la tension monte. Chacun se demande secrètement comment vont réagir les deux anciens ennemis qui ne se sont pas revus depuis cette époque-là, si lointaine, où l'un a trahi l'autre. Ils étaient pourtant si proches en ce temps-là, inséparables, comme des frères... Des moitiés d'âme disait-on… Ce genre de blessure peut-il guérir un jour ? Et si le temps, qui abolit les rancunes et adoucit les haines, a passé pour l'un qui a vécu, il s'est arrêté brutalement pour l'autre, fauché en pleine jeunesse… Que va-t-il se passer ? Le temps peut-il vraiment tout guérir ? L'âme humaine est-elle si généreuse, si grande ? La rédemption et le pardon sont-ils finalement possibles ?</p><p>Les yeux continuent de rire, les sourires s'affichent toujours, mais en secret tous se questionnent. Néanmoins, ils ont une mission et ils ne sont revenus à la vie que pour elle seule. Les chevaliers d'or se réunissent et renvoient les bronzes. Dokho leur explique ce qu'ils auront à faire et pourquoi c'est à eux qu'incombe cette tâche. Ils quittent la pièce du mur des Lamentations.</p><p>Aiolos sait à présent ce qu'il a à faire et sait qu'il n'est revenu à la vie que pour cet instant. Il saisit sa flèche et son arc et bande ce dernier. Chaque chevalier d'or lui envoie son énergie et il les sent l'envahir tour à tour. Lui est le dernier à le faire. Son énergie est très particulière. Très douce, infiniment triste, comme un remords, comme pour demander pardon. Elle est aussi chaleureuse et forte, très puissante, comme elle l'a toujours été. Mais surtout il y a autre chose, bien caché, derrière. Comme une note indéfinissable et tremblante, inavouable… Pudique…</p><p>L'espace d'un instant avant de décocher sa flèche, Aiolos frissonne. Son cœur, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, palpite soudain. Les énergies se font plus intenses, atteignent leur paroxysme. L'arc se bande au maximum, la corde chante sous ses doigts comme un cri d'hirondelle. Bientôt il ne pourra plus la retenir. Mais il doit savoir ce qu'est cette note indescriptible qui lui serre le cœur. Il affute son cosmos et envahit l'autre. La méthode est brutale et invasive, mais après tout, l'autre l'a fait tuer quinze ans plus tôt. Il sent le haut-le-cœur mental et le barrage immédiat qu'on tente de lui opposer, mais c'est trop tard. Il est passé. Ils sont liés. Il va enfin savoir ce qui se cache dans cet esprit sans fond.</p><p>Les énergies s'accroissent soudainement et son propre cosmos s'enflamme brutalement au maximum de sa puissance. L'arc se tend à cisailler ses doigts.</p><p>Non ! Pas maintenant !</p><p>L'arc se détend, libérant son énergie monstrueuse. La flèche chargée des cosmos au paroxysme des douze plus puissants chevaliers d'Athéna se précipite vers le mur sans fin qui leur fait face. Les deux esprits liés se délient. Mais la brève connexion a suffit.</p><p>La déflagration qui suit l'impact de la flèche au moment où elle touche le mur est ineffable.</p><p>Le blanc envahit l'espace sombre.</p><p>La lumière avale tout.</p><p>Les douze cosmos s'éteignent comme des bougies que l'on souffle.</p><p>Avant d'être à son tour balayé par l'anéantissement blanc, Aiolos a le temps d'arrêter une pensée. Décidément, il n'est revenu à la vie que pour bien peu de temps… Mais cela en a valu la peine, car à présent il sait.</p><p>Il sait.</p><p>Que n'a-t-il su plus tôt…</p><p>Tout aurait pu être si différent…</p><p>Si seulement il avait su…</p><p>La lumière se transforme en kaléidoscope de couleur et la moindre fibre de lui-même irradie de douleur. Puis la souffrance se fait moins vive à mesure que son corps comme son esprit s'engourdit. Les couleurs s'assombrissent petit-à-petit et les sons se font plus sourds, comme s'il s'enfonçait sous l'eau. Bientôt il ne voit plus rien, n'entend que quelques sons très assourdis et sent qu'il va s'endormir pour une longue, très longue période.</p><p>A nouveau.</p><p>Il aurait bien voulu plus de temps, maintenant qu'il sait.</p><p>Les dieux sont cruels, décidément.</p><p>Le néant le happe. Tout disparaît. Tout est fini…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ce bruit vague </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui s'endort </em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est la vague </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sur le bord </em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est la plainte, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Presque éteinte, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>D'une sainte </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour un mort.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On doute </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La nuit… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'écoute : </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tout fuit, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tout passe </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'Espace </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Efface </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le bruit.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Commencement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimers : rien à moi dans l'univers de Saint Seiya. Les quatre strophes en ouverture et fermeture du chapitre sont encore extraites des Orientales de Victor Hugo, du poème "L'Enfant". Par contre il y a invention totale du passé d'Aiolos, de sa famille, et donc ajout de quelques personnages, dont Acrisios, Héléni, Maria et Chrysos. Seul Chrysos sera appelé à une vie durable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Les Turcs ont passé par là. Tout est ruine et deuil.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chio, l'ile des vins, n'est plus qu'un sombre écueil,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chio, qu'ombrageait les charmilles,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chio, qui dans les flots reflétait ses grands bois,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ses coteaux, ses palais, et le soir quelquefois</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Un chœur dansant de jeune fille.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(...)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tout est désert. Mais non seul près des murs noircis,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Un enfant aux yeux bleus, un enfant grec, assis,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Courbait sa tête humiliée</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il avait pour asile, il avait pour appui</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Une blanche aubépine, une fleur, comme lui</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dans le grand ravage oubliée.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un long cri déchira les lueurs naissantes du jour. L'aube aux ors pâles teintait à peine le ciel gris et les mouvements du monde n'avaient pas encore commencé. Mais ce cri douloureux, comme un sanglot de souffrance venu du fond d'entrailles tourmentées, secoua longuement les ténèbres qui s'enfuyaient. Il résonna un instant, comme un écho qui peine à s'en aller, comme le vestige d'un être qui s'efface doucement.</p>
<p>Puis ce fut le silence. Un silence épais, anormal. Un silence terrifié et solennel, comme celui qui retentit dans les églises.</p>
<p>Ou dans les cimetières.</p>
<p>Même la lumière avait l'air en suspens. Le jour semblait ne plus vouloir se lever et le ciel restait gris, à peine teinté d'or pâle.</p>
<p>Et puis un second cri retentit. Plus faible, presque un chuintement, au départ. Il hésita à s'élever, comme si la puissance et la douleur du premier l'avait privé de force vitale, déjà. Et soudain, il éclata avec énergie et désespoir, vibrant dans ce matin triste.</p>
<p>Il monta, monta haut, s'élevant loin au-dessus de la fenêtre dont il s'échappait, loin au-dessus de la ville encore endormie, jusqu'à rencontrer le soleil qui, enfin, se levait.</p>
<p>L'or du levant irradia la bâtisse dont provenait le cri toujours plus vigoureux à présent. Les rayons transpercèrent tout, semblant transformer un bref instant l'immeuble en boite précieuse, ciselée d'or. Ils pénétrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte et vinrent caresser les personnes présentes dans la pièce : deux hommes, une femme et un nouveau-né.</p>
<p>C'était lui qui hurlait.</p>
<p>La femme emmaillota le petit et le tendit à l'un des deux hommes. Capturé par le soleil, l'enfant sembla s'illuminer et n'être plus constitué que de lumière dorée. Il se calma soudain et sourit.</p>
<p>« Tenez monsieur Panagiotis, c'est un beau garçon. »</p>
<p>Mais la femme tendit vainement l'enfant à l'homme. Il ne se retourna pas. Il restait immobile, rigide, les poings serrés, près du grand lit qui tenait le centre de la chambre.</p>
<p>Son visage n'était pas visible, tourné exclusivement vers la forme inerte qui occupait ce lit. La silhouette d'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, qui s'enroulaient en volutes sombres sur les oreillers blancs. Les yeux étaient clos et les longs cils noirs épousaient doucement les joues pâles. Une des deux mains, celle que l'on voyait, reposait sur la poitrine. Les traits purs du visage étaient détendus, apaisés. Elle avait presque l'air de sourire dans un sommeil serein.</p>
<p>Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme, debout, près du lit.</p>
<p>« Je suis désolé, Acrisios, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Je n'ai pas pu sauver ton épouse. L'hémorragie était trop importante. C'est déjà un miracle que ton fils soit vivant. »</p>
<p>L'homme auquel ces mots s'adressaient tressaillit et se retourna vers le médecin qui n'avait pas pu sauver sa femme. Les jointures de ses poings étaient blanches mais ses yeux étaient secs et son visage, dur. Le docteur eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Il leva la main en geste d'apaisement, comme face à un fauve.</p>
<p>« Acrisios ? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? On ne pouvait pas sauver Héléni. La seule chose que l'on pouvait faire et que j'ai faite, c'était sauver ton fils ! Tout ce qu'il était humainement possible de faire, je l'ai fait, crois-moi ! »</p>
<p>Lentement, presque avec répulsion, Acrisios s'approcha de la femme qui tenait l'enfant. Elle eut le même recul involontaire que le médecin et resserra son étreinte sur le nouveau-né. Arrivé à faible distance, il détailla le bébé, les quelques boucles blondes que l'on voyait sur sa petite tête.</p>
<p>Le visage de l'homme se contracta et ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais. Il se détourna et jeta un dernier regard vers le lit où gisait la morte. Fugitivement les yeux bleus exprimèrent une détresse et un chagrin sans borne et, enfin, se mouillèrent de larmes. A cet instant, le nouveau-né se mit à vagir et la lueur de haine réapparut aussitôt.</p>
<p>Acrisios embrassa la pièce et ses occupants du regard puis se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il siffla :</p>
<p>« Cet enfant n'est et ne sera jamais mon fils ! Je le renie ! A jamais ! Faites-le disparaitre de ma vue. »</p>
<p>Une fois sorti, dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main encore sur la poignée, il entendit la sage-femme murmurer au médecin :</p>
<p>« Mon dieu, Docteur ! Pauvre petit, il n'y est pour rien ! Il va se calmer, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas. Je connais bien Acrisios Panagiotis, il est de tempérament emporté et rancunier, et il aimait sa femme par-dessus tout. Je ne sais pas s'il sera capable de surmonter ce deuil. »</p>
<p>La main se crispa sur la poignée et il allait claquer la porte avec toute la violence du maelström de sentiments douloureux qu'il sentait lui échapper quand dans la pénombre du couloir un tressaillement près de lui le fit se retourner.</p>
<p>Il distingua une silhouette. Petite. Recroquevillée, comme pour disparaître dans l'ombre.</p>
<p>Acrisios lâcha la porte qui se referma doucement derrière lui et hésita, la main à demi tendue devant lui.</p>
<p>La petite ombre se leva. C'était un enfant. Un petit garçon. Il pouvait avoir sept ou huit ans. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il attendait, assis à même le sol du couloir, dans l'obscurité et le froid, comme en témoignaient ses petites mains froides et bleuies et ses genoux sales. Ses joues étaient marbrées de larmes et il était très pâle. Il avait les yeux très rouges mais ne pleurait plus, vaillamment, comme font les enfants lorsqu'ils sentent les adultes sur le point de s'écrouler et devinent qu'ils ont besoin de leur force.</p>
<p>Il s'approcha doucement, hésitant de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir.</p>
<p>« Papa… Papa… Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »</p>
<p>Il tendit sa petite main bleue de froid en essayant d'éclairer d'un sourire tremblant son petit visage mâché de larmes et de peine.</p>
<p>L'homme pâlit à son tour. Son visage se décomposa. En un instant, sur cette façade dure et sans expression autre que la haine et le ressentiment à l'égard du monde entier, apparurent brusquement la honte, l'élan d'un père vers son enfant, la douleur, le chagrin, la mort et son cortège de larmes. Et la peur. Immense.</p>
<p>Le père recula.</p>
<p>Devant son fils qui lui tendait la main, qui ravalait ses larmes pour tenter de sécher les siennes.</p>
<p>Il se sentit faible, impuissant, misérable.</p>
<p>Le petit garçon, devant ce geste de recul, s'arrêta, la main toujours tendue. Ses yeux verts de jade se mirent à briller et il eut un spasme, comme s'il retenait une grosse boule de sanglots de remonter le long de sa gorge.</p>
<p>« -Papa… S'il vous plaît… Papa… »</p>
<p>Mais le père recula encore. Il ne voyait plus que les boucles brunes de l'enfant, ses yeux verts de jade, son petit nez droit et sa bouche pleine. Seigneur ! Il la voyait tellement en lui ! Jamais encore, il n'avait réalisé à quel point son fils ressemblait à sa mère. Et il ne le voyait qu'aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, quand il la perdait. Ça faisait trop mal ! Il ne pouvait pas…</p>
<p>Le petit baissa la main et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ses grands yeux douloureux ne quittaient pas son père. Il eut un hoquet silencieux qui le plia en deux et les larmes se mirent à couler.</p>
<p>Acrisios eut l'impression que son être se déchirait et se mettait à hurler à la mort, comme une bête. Mais il ne fit pas un geste vers l'enfant.</p>
<p>Les yeux verts du petit, si semblables aux yeux aimés, ne le quittaient pas et des larmes toujours nouvelles les remplissaient sans cesse, comme le tonneau sans fond des Danaïdes. Il avait l'impression d'être étouffé un peu plus, noyé, à chaque fois qu'une de ces larmes coulait.</p>
<p>Il recula encore un peu plus dans l'obscurité du couloir.</p>
<p>Le garçon entoura ses genoux de ses bras et, sans cesser de pleurer en silence, commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en ouvrant la bouche sur un cri de souffrance inaudible. Il regardait toujours son père.</p>
<p>Celui-ci poussa un gémissement, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et, sur un dernier regard déchirant, s'enfuit.</p>
<p>L'enfant resta un long moment prostré dans le noir, le corps secoué de longs sanglots douloureux, de ces sanglots qui secouent tout entier, venus des profondeurs de l'être pour exploser dans la gorge et tout ravager.</p>
<p>Et durant cet instant passé seul, les yeux ouverts sur un couloir obscur où venait de l'abandonner son père, il n'émit aucun son, ne fit aucun geste.</p>
<p>Acrisios, quant à lui, s'effondra au bas des marches de l'hôpital, la poitrine secouée de sanglots déchirants. Il pleura longtemps, théâtre d'émotions violentes trop contenues, sous le regard parfois étonné mais toujours compatissant des premiers passants matinaux, qui devinaient une tragédie sous cette souffrance si grande.</p>
<p>Au bout d'un moment indéfinissable, un chien, sans collier, visiblement un de ces nombreux chiens errants que compte la capitale grecque, s'approcha du corps affalé en bas des grandes marches. L'animal, très maigre, escomptait peut-être un peu de nourriture de cet humain misérable ? La misère est bonne camarade, dit-on. Meilleure en tout cas que l'opulence, comme le chien l'avait découvert, chassé depuis peu de la poubelle d'un restaurant. Et s'il n'avait pas de quoi manger, peut-être obtiendrait-il au moins une caresse ?</p>
<p>Il approcha sa truffe humide du visage mouillé de l'homme. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux avec un sursaut mais la bête n'eut pas peur. Elle sentait la détresse de l'autre et resta. L'homme bredouilla quelques mots et posa la main sur la tête du chien pour la caresser. L'animal ferma les yeux avec contentement et se coucha contre l'humain pour savourer les caresses et offrir sa chaleur en retour.</p>
<p>L'homme caressa machinalement le chien un instant puis sa main se crispa sur la fourrure et il se courba sur l'animal en murmurant d'une voix brisée par la douleur :</p>
<p>« Pardon… Oh… Pardon… Aiolos… Mon fils… Pardonne-moi… »</p>
<p>oOoOo</p>
<p>L'homme descendit du train, assez soulagé. Ce moyen de transport ne lui était pas vraiment familier et il ne le trouvait, à vrai dire, pas très confortable. Il se retourna pour regarder autour de lui et se repérer dans cet endroit inconnu. Ce faisant, il remarqua les regards curieux ou circonspects qui l'entouraient. Il baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement et sourit. C'est vrai qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Ses vêtements devaient dater quelque peu.</p>
<p>Il repéra une carte du quartier et s'y dirigea. Voyons… Kifissia… Il était descendu au bon arrêt, c'était déjà ça. Son doigt suivit un itinéraire invisible pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui et s'arrêta à un endroit de la carte. Il sourit avec la satisfaction de celui qui a trouvé ce qu'il cherche.</p>
<p>D'un pas résolu, l'homme aux vêtements démodés sortit de la gare de Kifissia et s'enfonça dans le parc attenant qui menait aux quartiers résidentiels.</p>
<p>Au bout d'une bonne marche, il arriva près d'une maison cossue, entourée d'un parc planté d'arbres imposants. Il sonna à la grille et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Au bout d'un moment, une dame d'un certain âge, visiblement une domestique, vint ouvrir et marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant le visiteur.</p>
<p>« Monsieur Chrysos ! Mais quelle surprise ! Est-ce que… Monsieur est prévenu ?</p>
<p>-Bonjour Maria. Non, je n'ai pas prévenu mon frère de ma venue. Je suis juste de passage pour la journée avant de prendre le bateau ce soir. Est-il à la maison ?</p>
<p>-Euh… non, malheureusement… il vient… de sortir.</p>
<p>-Et quand sera-t-il de retour ? Je peux l'attendre. J'ai toute la journée.</p>
<p>-Il a dit… qu'il serait de retour… dans une heure. Mais…si vous voulez l'attendre…</p>
<p>-Ne t'inquiète pas, Maria. Je lui dirai que c'est de ma faute et que c'est moi qui aie insisté pour le voir. Il ne se mettra pas en colère contre toi.</p>
<p>-Oh… Ce n'est pas ce que je…</p>
<p>-Non, bien sûr. »</p>
<p>Avec un sourire, Chrysos pénétra dans la résidence, suivi de Maria qui referma précipitamment la grille derrière lui. Il s'avança vers la maison, en l'affrontant du regard, à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Que cette demeure lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ! Mais aujourd'hui, songea-t-il en souriant à nouveau, cette période de sa vie était loin derrière.</p>
<p>Quelque chose sur cette façade hautaine et froide accrocha son regard. Une image du passé resurgie brutalement qui le fit frissonner comme si un vent froid s'était brusquement levé. A la fenêtre de sa chambre, dissimulé en grande partie par des rideaux de mousseline blanche, un visage d'enfant contemplait le ciel. Un visage d'enfant souffrant, triste. Prisonnier de cette maison sinistre, comme lui l'avait été autrefois. Et ce visage tourné vers le ciel criait sa faim de liberté et d'évasion. Comme un oiseau en cage. Comme il avait crié, lui aussi, il y avait bien des années de cela.</p>
<p>Soudain, comme s'il avait senti le regard de l'adulte posé sur lui, l'enfant tourna les yeux vers le sol et le regarda. Et ce fut un second choc. C'était Héléni qui le regardait, de ses grands yeux de jade, magnifiques, miroitants, ourlés de cils interminables.</p>
<p>Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, le visiteur et l'enfant, à se regarder, jusqu'à ce que le voile de mousseline ne se rabatte et brise la magie de l'instant.</p>
<p>Chrysos retrouva difficilement ses esprits, alors que Maria l'appelait du hall de la résidence, l'invitant à entrer pour boire un rafraîchissement. Et lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il sentit la vibration particulière aux grands moments, aux moments cruciaux dans une vie, le traverser.</p>
<p>Il ferma un instant les yeux pour retrouver sa paix intérieure et écouter son énergie. Il avait eu raison d'écouter son cosmos qui, soudainement, après toutes ces années, lui avait dicté de revenir dans ce lieu détesté et de mettre fin aux vieilles querelles. A présent, il sentait que la croisée des chemins était proche et qu'une rencontre déterminante était sur le point de se produire. Peut-être même avait-elle déjà eu lieu…</p>
<p>Il rouvrit les yeux, apaisé, et suivit Maria au salon. Elle lui servit un verre d'ouzo, arrosé d'eau et de glace, accompagné d'olives, et le laissa. Il parcourut la pièce du regard. Les meubles de prix, anciens, les tentures, les tableaux aux murs et les photos sur la table, les vitrines peuplés de vases précieux et les tapis épais qui réchauffaient difficilement le sol de marbre blanc… Rien n'avait changé depuis tout ce temps.</p>
<p>Il se leva et s'approcha de la table de marqueterie sur laquelle se trouvaient les photographies de la famille Panagiotis. Il contempla les visages connus et bien souvent détestés : la grand-mère Sophia qui gouvernait la famille d'une main de fer, le père d'Acrisios, Odysséas, qui ressemblait tellement à son fils, l'oncle Thisséas… Et puis au centre de la table, il vit la photo de famille : Acrisios avec sa femme Héléni et leur fils Aiolos. Il s'attarda sur le visage de la jeune femme souriante, sa belle-sœur, qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon de deux ou trois ans. Un enfant aux yeux de jade, couronné de courtes boucles brunes. Un enfant qui ressemblait tellement à sa mère…</p>
<p>A côté de cette photographie familiale, se trouvait une autre image, sertie dans un précieux cadre d'argent ciselé. Chrysos la saisit. Un portrait. Le portrait d'Héléni, seule, les cheveux dansant dans le vent, sur une plage. Elle était très jeune. La photographie datait sans doute du début de son mariage avec Acrisios, avant qu'elle ne mette Aiolos au monde. Elle était très belle, illuminée par la lumière d'or du soleil qui se couchait, apparemment. Ses yeux de jade, immenses sur cette photo, étaient parsemés de paillettes dorées, ses joues se creusaient de fossettes, tandis que ses lèvres roses découvraient ses dents blanches dans un sourire irrésistible. Elle riait. C'était un très beau portrait, pris par quelqu'un qui l'aimait profondément. Sans doute Acrisios… Le sourire qui se peignit sur les lèvres de Chrysos fut doux, mélancolique et amer à la fois, tandis qu'il reposait la photographie.</p>
<p>La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt il y eut de l'agitation indiquant que le maître de la maison venait vraisemblablement de rentrer. Etait-il resté perdu dans ses pensées pendant une heure ?</p>
<p>Des pas s'approchèrent du salon où il se trouvait. Il se prépara avec sérénité à affronter son frère. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Un sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres de Chrysos. Acrisios n'avait donc pas changé et restait l'homme colérique de ses souvenirs…</p>
<p>Un homme de taille imposante, aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux bleus pénétra dans la pièce. Son visage altier était hautain et dur et son regard glacial. Malgré ses boucles solaires et ses yeux de méditerranée, il n'émettait aucune chaleur, aucun rayonnement. Au contraire, on avait l'impression qu'il obscurcissait et refroidissait la pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer.</p>
<p>Cet effet avait toujours fasciné Chrysos. Comment, paré de telles couleurs et d'une telle beauté, son frère parvenait-il à ne dégager à ce point aucun rayonnement chaleureux, alors qu'Héléni, brune de cheveux et de peau, aux yeux verts foncés, irradiait ? C'est ainsi, sans le savoir, qu'avait commencé sa toute première rencontre avec le mystère fascinant de l'aura qu'émettent les êtres humains.</p>
<p>« Bonjour Acrisios, mon frère.</p>
<p>-Tu n'es pas mon frère, Chrysos ! Tu n'es que mon demi-frère ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec moi ou avec cette famille. D'ailleurs, tu ne portes pas notre nom. Nous n'avons rien en commun, si ce n'est la même mère, cette traînée !</p>
<p>-Après toutes ces années, il serait peut-être temps de grandir et de dépasser ce genre de provocations inutiles, tu ne crois pas ?</p>
<p>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ?</p>
<p>-Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter. J'ai profité de mon passage sur le continent pour venir te voir. Tu sais que je ne suis pas libre de mes allées et venues.</p>
<p>-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Dans ton île perdue, là-bas !</p>
<p>-Pourquoi ce persiflage ? Est-ce que par hasard le Sanctuaire serait méprisé dans le monde d'aujourd'hui ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Bien, restons-en là sur ce sujet. Je disais que j'avais profité de mon passage sur le continent pour venir te voir et t'apporter mes condoléances pour la mort d'Héléni. Je suis vraiment navré. Je l'aimais beaucoup, comme tu le sais.</p>
<p>-Ça fait deux ans qu'elle est morte ! Deux ans !</p>
<p>-En effet, mais je l'ai appris bien tard, de la bouche du Grand Pope, et tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres.</p>
<p>-Te répondre ? Et pour quoi faire ? Comme si je n'avais pas plus important à faire après avoir perdu ma femme !</p>
<p>-Et tes fils, comment vont-ils ?</p>
<p>-Mes fils ? Je n'ai qu'un fils.</p>
<p>-Mais… Le Grand Pope m'a dit que… Enfin, il a dit qu'Héléni était morte en couches en donnant naissance à un garçon…</p>
<p>-Il n'a pas survécu.</p>
<p>-Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est un double coup pour toi. Ça a vraiment dû être dur. Comment s'appelait-il ?</p>
<p>-Qui ?</p>
<p>-Le bébé. Tu lui as bien donné un nom avant de l'enterrer ? J'aimerais aller sur leurs deux tombes avant de partir.</p>
<p>-Aiolia. Il s'appelait Aiolia.</p>
<p>-C'est un beau nom. Un nom de lumière.</p>
<p>-C'est Héléni qui l'avait choisi, avant de…</p>
<p>-Et Aiolos ? Comment va-t-il ?</p>
<p>-Il va bien.</p>
<p>-J'aimerais le voir, si…</p>
<p>-Pas question ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de mon fils ! Laisse-le ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-nous ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles ! Tout de suite ! »</p>
<p>Acrisios tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant Chrysos éberlué. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour mettre soudain son frère en colère ? Il lui semblait que c'était à l'évocation de son fils…</p>
<p>Pensif, il se dirigeait vers l'entrée pour prendre son bagage et son manteau, quand un tressaillement intérieur l'arrêta. Cette palpitation, faible mais présente, il la connaissait bien, mais c'était tellement surprenant de la ressentir dans cette maison.</p>
<p>Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, écoutant sa voix intérieure, comme il le faisait maintenant depuis de nombreuses années lorsqu'il lui fallait choisir une voie au milieu d'autres. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son chemin était tracé et sa résolution inébranlable. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le grand escalier qui montait au premier étage.</p>
<p>Les chambres. La pulsation venait des chambres. Il posa la main sur la rampe et commença à monter le grand escalier de marbre.</p>
<p>« Que fais-tu ! Je te l'interdis ! »</p>
<p>La voix claqua comme une balle, et sous la poussée meurtrière qui l'accompagnait, Chrysos se retourna un peu trop vite, prêt à riposter. Son frère eut un mouvement de surprise devant la posture de combat et se recula. Chrysos se redressa calmement. Inutile d'envenimer les choses.</p>
<p>« Je vais faire la connaissance de mon neveu.</p>
<p>-Je te l'ai interdit ! »</p>
<p>La voix d'Acrisios était déjà moins assurée, comme s'il mesurait soudain qu'un chevalier se tenait devant lui. Mais Chrysos avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps l'idée mesquine de la revanche ou celle, bien plus noire, de la vengeance. Il reprit avec mesure.</p>
<p>« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'aille rendre visite à Aiolos ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu et il doit déjà avoir au moins huit ans.</p>
<p>-Neuf. Il a neuf ans.</p>
<p>-Tu vois. Il est temps. S'il ne sait pas que j'existe, ce n'est pas grave, ce sera une bonne surprise. »</p>
<p>Mais Acrisios resta silencieux. Chrysos l'observa attentivement. L'homme en face de lui n'était pas paisible. Son énergie était tumultueuse, violente, parcourue d'émotions diverses et contradictoires, dominée par la souffrance. Le chevalier affina sa perception et un puissant frisson se glissa le long de son échine, comme des doigts glacés qui effleurent une peau nue frissonnante. Acrisios était rongé par le remords. Un remords affreux d'avoir commis une faute irréparable.</p>
<p>Qu'avait-il fait à cet enfant ?</p>
<p>Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Chrysos frémit en lisant le regard de mer. Les yeux bleus suppliaient qu'on leur pardonne. Acrisios dut lire dans le regard d'or qu'il était découvert. Et peut-être au fond le voulait-il.</p>
<p>Il se détourna et s'enfonça dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, son bureau. Chrysos entendit, jetés depuis la bouche sombre, les derniers mots que son frère lui adressa avant de disparaître. Des mots de honte et de regret, qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire à visage découvert.</p>
<p>« Ils sont là-haut, à l'étage. Dans ta chambre. Je ne leur ai jamais fait de mal, je le jure. Mais à la mort d'Héléni, quelque chose… Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Le bébé… Aiolia… Je ne l'ai jamais tenu dans mes bras… Je ne l'ai jamais regardé… Je n'ai jamais pu, je lui en veux trop de m'avoir pris mon Héléni. Et Aiolos… Mon Dieu ! Aiolos, à chaque fois que je le regardais, je voyais mon Héléni. C'était trop dur. Alors j'ai arrêté de le voir. Ils sont là-haut…</p>
<p>-Depuis deux ans ?</p>
<p>-Oui… Que Dieu me pardonne. Maria s'occupe d'eux. Elle les fait manger mais ils ne sortent jamais. Je voudrais qu'ils n'existent plus… Emmène-les ! Emmène-les ! Dans ton île, là-bas ! Ils seront libérés de toute cette souffrance, ils seront libérés de moi ! Emmène-les ! Je ne peux plus les voir… »</p>
<p>Un sanglot étouffé, une porte qui se ferme doucement et un corps qui tombe à terre, derrière, dans l'ombre.</p>
<p>Chrysos se mordit la lèvre et s'adossa un instant au mur. Puis il plongea en lui-même pour calmer ses émotions. Lorsqu'enfin il se sentit apaisé, il reprit sa marche vers le petit cosmos étouffé qui l'appelait désespérément.</p>
<p>Il poussa avec émotion cette lourde porte ouvragée qui avait été la porte de sa chambre, où il avait si souvent cherché refuge et où il avait aussi si souvent subi punitions injustes et brimades.</p>
<p>Dans la pièce, éclairée seulement par la lumière déclinante de l'après-midi, se trouvait un enfant de neuf à dix ans, assis sur son lit, genoux repliés sous lui. Il était légèrement courbé en avant, sur le qui-vive.</p>
<p>Chrysos émit une vibration apaisante, pour rassurer le petit, et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Puis il lui parla.</p>
<p>« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Chrysos. Et toi ? »</p>
<p>L'enfant ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer de ses grands yeux verts sombres avec circonspection. Chrysos remarqua que ses mains étaient jointes dans son dos, comme pour maintenir ensemble ses oreillers qui formaient un gros tas.</p>
<p>« -Je suis ton oncle. Je sais que ton père ne t'a jamais parlé de moi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vis loin d'ici, c'est pour ça que tu ne me connais pas et que ton papa ne t'a jamais parlé de moi.</p>
<p>-Ce n'est pas vrai. Si mon père ne m'a pas parlé de vous, c'est parce que c'est grave et que mon père ne me parle plus. Je suis un enfant, je ne suis pas un idiot.</p>
<p>-Très bien, tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Je m'appelle Chrysos, et ton père et moi étions fâchés depuis longtemps. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?</p>
<p>-Vous savez très bien comment je m'appelle puisque vous êtes mon oncle.</p>
<p>-En effet Aiolos, et je sais bien d'autres choses aussi sur toi. Je sais que tu te sens très seul et que tu aimerais beaucoup t'en aller d'ici, quitter cette maison qui t'étouffe. Tu es très malheureux, même si tu ne le dis pas et que tu fais le grand et le fort face aux inconnus.</p>
<p>-Ah oui ? Et comment vous savez tout cela ?</p>
<p>-Parce que ton cosmos me l'a dit.</p>
<p>-Mon… quoi ? »</p>
<p>Chrysos réprima un sourire. Le ton de l'enfant cessait enfin d'être sarcastique et la lueur hautaine et dure, si semblable malheureusement à celle des yeux de son père, venait de quitter le regard de jade.</p>
<p>« Ton cosmos. L'énergie qui circule en toi et qui t'anime. Mais aussi celle que tu émets et qui indique à ceux qui savent la capter quelle sorte de personne tu es. »</p>
<p>Le petit s'était redressé et penchait la tête sur le côté à présent, comme si on lui racontait une belle histoire.</p>
<p>« Et vous, vous savez capter les… les cosmos ?</p>
<p>-Oui, car je suis un chevalier.</p>
<p>-Un chevalier ? Comme ceux du Moyen-âge qui portent des armures et qui montent sur des chevaux ? Je vous crois pas !</p>
<p>-Pas tout à fait comme ceux-là. Je n'ai pas de cheval, mais j'ai bien une armure. Et je n'arrive pas du Moyen-âge, je t'assure. Il y a encore quinze ans, cette chambre était la mienne, d'ailleurs.</p>
<p>-Et vous servez à quoi ? A protéger les châteaux forts ?</p>
<p>-Ah, ah, pas exactement, mais c'est presque cela. Je sers à protéger un lieu, effectivement. Un sanctuaire.</p>
<p>-Vous vous battez, alors !</p>
<p>-Oui, ça arrive.</p>
<p>-Et vous êtes le plus fort ?</p>
<p>-Disons que j'essaie, du moins.</p>
<p>-Et vous avez quoi, comme arme ?</p>
<p>-Mes mains, mes pieds, ma tête, tout mon corps.</p>
<p>-C'est tout ?</p>
<p>-C'est beaucoup, tu sais, quand on sait bien s'en servir.</p>
<p>-Mais on peut rien faire, avec ses mains. On peut même pas descendre d'ici par la fenêtre.</p>
<p>-Bien sûr que si. Moi je le peux. Comme je peux, si je veux, détruire un mur ou même une montagne avec mes mains.</p>
<p>-C'est vrai ?</p>
<p>-Bien sûr. Je pourrai te le montrer si tu veux.</p>
<p>-Quand ? Bientôt ?</p>
<p>-Oui, car tu vas venir avec moi. Ton père est d'accord pour que je t'emmène un peu en vacances pendant un petit moment. Quelques semaines et puis je te ramènerai. Tu es d'accord, toi aussi ? »</p>
<p>Aiolos regarda Chrysos avec attention pendant un long instant. Puis il secoua la tête comme pour dire non.</p>
<p>« -Non, vous ne me ramènerez pas, je le sais. Mais je m'en fiche. Pour mon père, nous sommes morts le jour où maman est morte. Emmenez-nous, ailleurs, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici.</p>
<p>-Nous ? »</p>
<p>Aiolos ramena sur sa poitrine ses bras qu'il avait maintenus serrés dans son dos pendant toute la conversation, comme pour retenir ensemble les coussins et les empêcher de bouger. Le tas se mit à gigoter et une petite tête ébouriffée sortit des oreillers : une tête de bébé joufflue couronnée de boucles blondes avec de grands yeux verts tendres, comme de l'herbe. Aiolos attrapa le petit et le serra contre lui. Le bébé se mit à rire en câlinant son grand frère.</p>
<p>« C'est mon petit frère, Aiolia. Je ne pars pas sans lui.</p>
<p>-C'est entendu, Aiolos. Je vous emmène tous les deux. Tu me laisses porter ton petit frère ? Il risque d'être un peu lourd pour toi : nous avons une longue route à faire. »</p>
<p>Avec douceur, Aiolos détacha les petites mains qui s'agrippaient à lui et calma le bébé qui se mettait à hurler, en lui chantant une comptine à demi-voix. Puis il l'habilla et prépara leurs affaires. Durant tous ces préparatifs, Chrysos le regarda faire attentivement, bras croisés. Il émanait de l'enfant une lumière sereine, apaisante comme un baume, et puissante. Nul doute que chez lui le cosmos affleurait.</p>
<p>Et pourtant. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Quelque chose de vague, d'imperceptible. Il ne savait quoi au juste …</p>
<p>Lorsque tout fut finit et que le pauvre bagage des enfants fut fait, Chrysos prit Aiolia et le cala sur un bras puis tendit la main à Aiolos. Le bébé chouina mais le chevalier émit des ondes protectrices et apaisantes et il s'endormit. Chrysos sentit la petite main d'Aiolos se détendre dans la sienne.</p>
<p>Ils descendirent le grand escalier de marbre et, en bas, trouvèrent Maria qui s'essuyait les yeux avec son tablier. Elle embrassa les enfants. Le maître l'avait mise au courant. Puis elle s'enfuit vers la cuisine en pleurant.</p>
<p>Dans le hall, Chrysos jeta un coup d'œil au couloir sombre qui menait à la bibliothèque, mais rien ne bougea. Il regarda Aiolos. Le profil de l'enfant était dur, tourné vers l'extérieur. A aucun moment, il ne se retourna pour contempler la maison qu'il quittait, sans doute pour toujours.</p>
<p>Au moment de franchir la grille, seulement, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Son regard vert de jade, limpide et innocent, embrassa la demeure et s'arrêta sur la fenêtre de la chambre qui avait été sa prison pendant deux ans. Et il demanda doucement :</p>
<p>« Nous allons bien dans votre sanctuaire, où on devient chevalier ?</p>
<p>-Oui Aiolos, pourquoi ?</p>
<p>-Parce que j'aimerais bien devenir chevalier… »</p>
<p>Chrysos fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres.</p>
<p>« -Pour quoi faire, Aiolos ?</p>
<p>-Pour détruire cette maison et tous les gens qui y habitent. »</p>
<p>Et un sourire joyeux, qui creuse les joues de fossettes, comme celui de sa mère sur la photo du salon, illumina le visage qu'il leva vers Chrysos. C'était le sourire de bonheur lumineux d'un être libéré, sans conscience du mal.</p>
<p>La mort dans l'âme, le chevalier entraîna les deux enfants. Il savait qu'à un si jeune âge, rien n'était définitif. Mais il fallait rectifier cette jeune pousse très vite, si on ne voulait pas la voir croître d'un bien mauvais côté… L'évident rayonnement de l'enfant ne le rassurait pas, loin de là.</p>
<p>Il faudrait en parler rapidement au Grand Pope, une fois arrivé au Sanctuaire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Que veux-tu ? Bel enfant, que te faut-il donner</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pour rattacher gaîment et gaîment ramener</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>En boucles sur ta blanche épaule</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ces cheveux, qui du fer n'ont pas connu l'affront,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Et pleurent épars autour de ton beau front,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Comme les feuilles sur le saule ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(…)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Veux-tu, pour me sourire, un bel oiseau des bois,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Qui chante avec un chant plus doux que le hautbois,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Plus éclatant que les cymbales ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Que veux-tu ? Fleur, beau fruit, ou l'oiseau merveilleux ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Ami, dit l'enfant grec, dit l'enfant aux yeux bleus,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je veux de la poudre et des balles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rencontres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note : Le poème en ouverture du chapitre est formé de passages choisis de <em>Puissance Egale Bonté</em> extrait lui-même de <em>La Légende des Siècles</em> de Victor Hugo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Au commencement, Dieu vit un jour dans l'espace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iblis venir à lui Dieu dit : « Veux-tu ta grâce ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Non, dit le Mal. – Alors que me demandes-tu ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Dieu, répondit Iblis de ténèbres vêtu,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joutons à qui créera la chose la plus belle. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'Être dit : « J'y consens. – Voici, dit le rebelle :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moi je prendrai ton œuvre et la transformerai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toi, tu féconderas ce que je t'offrirai</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et chacun de nous deux soufflera son génie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sur la chose par l'autre apportée et fournie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Soit. Que te faut-il ? Prends, dit l'Être avec dédain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(…) Va, prends. » Iblis entra dans son antre et forgea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(…) Et, grondant et râlant comme un bœuf qu'on égorge,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le démon se remit à battre dans sa forge</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il frappait du ciseau, du pilon, du maillet,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et toute la caverne horrible tressaillait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(…) Et le monde attendait, grave, inquiet, béant,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le colosse qu'allait enfanter ce géant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soudain, on entendit dans la nuit sépulcrale</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme un dernier effort jetant un dernier râle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(…) Et dans une clarté blême et surnaturelle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On vit des mains d'Iblis jaillir la sauterelle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« CA SUFFIT ! SILEEEENCE ! »</p><p>La voix tonna longuement dans l'atmosphère étouffante, semblant se répercuter à l'infini sur les gradins, se glissant sournoisement entre les sièges de marbre pour revenir assaillir les personnes présentes.</p><p>L'homme, debout devant le trône, n'avait pourtant pas haussé le ton. Mais aux mots s'étaient jointes une énergie impressionnante et une autorité naturelle qui figèrent les adversaires en présence et firent se courber les têtes de ceux qui assistaient à la scène.</p><p>Les deux chevaliers qui s'affrontaient depuis un long moment déjà, malgré les efforts des Paidagogoi pour contenir leur querelle, tombèrent à genoux dans le sable de l'arène. Malgré la déférence et le respect affichés, ils continuaient de se jeter des regards terribles et leur énergie belliqueuse disait leur rancune et leur colère.</p><p>Le Grand Pope se rassit en laissant échapper un soupir imperceptible pour tout autre que le serviteur qui se tenait à ses côtés et le protégeait du soleil. Il considéra un instant, pensif et soucieux, les ennemis dressés l'un contre l'autre et soupira derechef.</p><p>Les deux hommes, à genoux dans la poussière, étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre. Ils défendaient tous les deux un enfant, l'un son apprenti et l'autre son neveu. Et ils avaient tous les deux raison, songea le Pope.</p><p>En réalité, les deux enfants étaient les véritables responsables de l'affrontement…</p><p>Le regard froid du masque de métal se dirigea vers les vrais fautifs. A l'abri des regards des assistants, le sourcil du Grand pope se fronça et il se mordit la lèvre. La situation semblait effectivement plus grave qu'il ne l'avait d'abord estimée. Chrysos avait raison…</p><p>Le masque froid passa du premier enfant agenouillé, tête basse et poings serrés, montrant tous les signes d'un véritable remord, au second, debout et tête haute, au regard surtout chargé de colère et de défi.</p><p>Le froncement de sourcil se fit plus sombre et le Grand Pope affûta son cosmos, dirigé vers l'enfant rebelle. Il devait savoir ce que cachait cette attitude pour prendre sa décision. La bonne, cette fois. La dernière décision.</p><p>Il fallait maintenant protéger les autres de cette force sans contrôle. Après tout, le petit avait eu sa chance…</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>La sirène du ferry retentit longuement dans le petit port englouti par les ombres du crépuscule. Les gens qui attendaient saisirent leurs bagages et commencèrent à se bousculer vers la passerelle d'embarquement.</p><p>Les jambes pressées, affairées, rapides, passaient sans cesse devant son visage, obscurcissant encore sa vision, pourtant Aiolos ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait pas peur de la cohue régnant autour de lui.</p><p>Bien au contraire.</p><p>Il souriait d'un air ravi d'enfant qui découvre un joujou, qui savoure un bonbon. Ses grands yeux de jade s'ouvraient démesurément sur l'infini sombre qui miroitait devant eux. Par moment, ils se fermaient à demi avec volupté tandis que les narines palpitaient, absorbant cette odeur iodée et entêtante, nouvelle pour lui.</p><p>Alors il riait, bras grand ouverts, comme s'il voulait embrasser l'horizon.</p><p>Les gens continuaient de passer, pressés, indifférents, autour de cet enfant muet et si pleinement heureux.</p><p>Chrysos, à l'écart, les bras encombrés, le considérait avec attention. Finalement, lorsque la foule devint plus clairsemée, le chevalier se détacha de l'ombre et s'avança vers l'enfant. Il lui tendit une main que le petit prit immédiatement avec confiance et l'entraîna vers le bateau noir un peu plus loin.</p><p>A peine arrivé sur le pont supérieur du navire, Aiolos jeta un cri de joie, lâcha la main de Chrysos et se précipita vers le bastingage. Il escalada la rambarde et se redressa de toute sa hauteur bras tendus vers le ciel, petite silhouette fragile face à l'immensité de la mer. Il resta un moment perdu dans sa contemplation ravie, puis au moment où l'édifice s'ébranlait et où retentissait encore une fois sa profonde sirène, il se tourna vers son protecteur avec un sourire lumineux.</p><p>Chrysos sentit son être frémir et s'élancer vers cet enfant meurtri pour l'aider, le protéger. C'était à lui de montrer à Aiolos que la colère n'apportait rien de bon à celui qui la ressent et que les hommes pouvaient aussi se montrer admirables si on leur faisait confiance. Oui, c'était à lui de l'aider à affronter ses démons, comme on l'avait fait pour lui, il y avait longtemps maintenant…</p><p>Tard dans la nuit, lorsque la lune est au zénith et amorce sa descente vers l'aube, Chrysos alla doucement prendre Aiolos par les épaules. L'enfant tressaillit puis accepta de se laisser conduire vers un banc sur lequel une couverture avait été déroulée. Les deux enfants couchés et endormis, Chrysos s'absorba dans un dialogue muet avec les étoiles, semblant prendre les conseils des constellations.</p><p>Le bateau poursuivit sa route mouvante sur les eaux noires et calmes et lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent, une terre sombre et escarpée se dessina à l'horizon. Chrysos secoua la tête et sembla se réveiller d'un long monologue intérieur. Il jeta un regard aux enfants, endormis sur le banc à côté de lui, dissimulés presque entièrement sous la couverture.</p><p>Aiolos poussa un long soupir de contentement et s'étira longuement et voluptueusement dans son sommeil, comme un chat, avant de se tourner et de se rendormir profondément. Chrysos sourit et effleura doucement les boucles brunes humides sur le front de l'enfant. Un petit chouinement lui répondit et la couverture s'agita avant qu'une adorable frimousse rebondie, aux yeux d'herbe et aux boucles de soleil n'en émerge et ne lui sourie. Le bébé gazouilla et lui tendit ses petits bras en souriant aux anges. Chrysos sentit une vibration profonde de son être s'élancer vers lui et envelopper doucement les deux enfants. Il sut alors que sa vie prenait un sens nouveau et qu'il l'acceptait. Il allait veiller sur ces deux enfants abandonnés et maltraités. Il les protégerait et les aiderait à construire leur existence, loin des émotions négatives qui avaient présidé aux débuts de leur vie. Et il veillerait sur eux jusqu'à son dernier souffle.</p><p>Pour Héléni…</p><p>Chrysos se pencha sur le banc et secoua doucement Aiolos en prenant Aiolia dans ses bras. Les yeux de jade s'ouvrirent, encore ensommeillés.</p><p>« Nous arrivons, Aiolos, il faut te lever à présent.</p><p>- Nous arrivons ?</p><p>- Nous arrivons au Sanctuaire, tu sais ? Ta nouvelle maison à présent. »</p><p>L'enfant, d'un bond, fut sur pieds et se précipita vers la proue du bateau. Il escalada le bastingage avec une rapidité qui surprit Chrysos. Il n'eut que le temps de l'attraper avant que le petit ne bascule la tête en avant.</p><p>« Doucement enfin ! Tu vas tomber ! »</p><p>Mais Aiolos ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la côte sombre et tourmentée qui approchait et dont l'ombre écrasante s'avançait de façon menaçante vers le bateau à mesure que celui-ci s'approchait de l'embarcadère désert.</p><p>Les contreforts rocheux du Sanctuaire étaient terrifiants. Elevés et durs. Tranchants et douloureux, ils évoquaient à Chrysos les dents monstrueuses d'un être gigantesque, avide de sang et de chair. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'ils lui étaient apparus le jour de son arrivée au sanctuaire, quinze ans plus tôt…</p><p>Il se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier… Cette impression de pénétrer dans un espace en dehors du temps, du monde des humains… Cette évocation d'une mâchoire prête à l'écraser et ce sentiment suffoquant de solitude, de fin du monde…</p><p>Et il avait eu peur. Et il avait détesté ce lieu hostile où la haine de sa famille l'exilait sans retour. Il s'était promis d'en revenir un jour pour se venger. Tous les détruire et leur infliger la même souffrance que celle qui l'étreignait en ce moment là.</p><p>Dans ses bras, Aiolia se crispa soudainement et levant ses yeux tendres vers les contreforts immenses et acérés, il les contempla longuement d'un air de plus en plus apeuré, jusqu'à éclater en sanglots convulsifs et désespérés. Chrysos affermit doucement sa prise sur le petit corps agité de secousses brusques et émit une vibration chaleureuse et apaisante. La détresse du petit se calma et le chevalier replongea dans ses souvenirs.</p><p>La terrible mâchoire ne l'avait pas broyé, au contraire. Le Sanctuaire l'avait révélé à lui-même, l'avait fait renaître. Aujourd'hui, il était le seul lieu où il se sentait bien, à sa place. Le seul lieu où il avait rencontré, enfin, des semblables, ses pairs. Le seul lieu où il avait réussi à débarrasser son esprit des voiles noirs de la rancœur et de la haine.</p><p>Les yeux d'or se reposèrent pensivement sur l'enfant debout sur le bastingage, qui riait silencieusement aux contreforts terribles et semblait leur dire « Je ne vous crains pas ».</p><p>Il en serait de même pour lui. La radiance puissante, d'une sérénité absolue, qui nimbait ces lieux sauverait le fils d'Héléni du suaire mortifère dans lequel la famille Panagiotis enfermait les êtres lumineux ayant eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Comme lui, Aiolos aurait de la chance. Il rencontrerait un autre univers et s'ouvrirait à une autre vision du monde. Il trouverait lui aussi ses pairs et rencontrerait le Grand Pope. Une existence nouvelle, lumineuse, commençait pour lui. Il serait un chevalier d'exception…</p><p>Sur cette pensée positive, Chrysos tendit la main à Aiolos qui la saisit avec empressement puis se dirigea vers le ponton. Un saut, les deux enfants dans les bras et le bateau qui se hâte de repartir. Le sentier escarpé qui pénètre au cœur de la montagne et franchit la couronne de roche protégeant le sanctuaire. Et l'impression de cette gueule monstrueuse qui vous happe et vous soustrait au monde normal… Le chemin difficile dans la poussière et la roche, écrasé de soleil, sans aucune végétation, accablé par le chant obsédant des cigales invisibles… Et soudain, au détour d'une arête de pierre, le surgissement du Sanctuaire…</p><p>Chrysos s'arrêta, saisi, comme à chaque fois, par la majesté et la solennité de ce lieu impressionnant. Saisi aussi par sa beauté minérale. Il sentit la petite main d'Aiolos se crisper dans la sienne et son énergie s'enflammer brusquement, comme en réponse à celle du lieu. Le chevalier baissa les yeux sur l'enfant. La bouche entrouverte, le corps tendu et les yeux miroitants de larmes, tout chez Aiolos révélait l'impact du Sanctuaire et de son énergie millénaire sur lui. L'enfant était visiblement bouleversé.</p><p>Bien, tout n'était donc pas complètement perdu ni détruit chez lui. Il fallait à présent profiter de son trouble pour arracher de son esprit la noirceur qui commençait à y croître.</p><p>Chrysos raffermit sa prise sur la main d'Aiolos et amorça sa descente vers le village de Rodorio. Il ne passerait même pas par sa demeure : il devait obtenir une audience avec le Grand Pope au plus vite, le jour même si possible !</p><p>Durant la descente, longue et pénible, vers Rodorio, la traversée du village désert et la remontée vers l'enceinte du Sanctuaire et son chemin des douze maisons, Aiolos ne souffla mot et marcha sans protester, malgré la fatigue que son petit cosmos révélait. Le chemin était long et escarpé pour ses petites jambes qui n'avaient plus connu semblable activité depuis deux années.</p><p>Arrivé au bas des marches, devant les gardes, Chrysos lâcha les enfants et s'agenouilla sous les yeux ronds d'Aiolos. Prosterné, il adressa ses respects mentaux au Grand Pope, l'informant du succès de sa mission et sollicita une entrevue. Le message mental de Sa Majesté l'enveloppa, teinté de surprise et d'interrogation, puis le cosmos puissant se dirigea vers Aiolos. Celui-ci sursauta et Chrysos l'attrapa par le bras pour le calmer. Le Grand Pope lui intima alors l'ordre de se présenter au palais avec ses neveux.</p><p>Chrysos commença l'ascension et attrapa bien vite Aiolos dans ses bras que les marches innombrables épuisaient. Ils traversèrent ainsi les douze maisons silencieuses et désertes, peuplées seulement d'ombres. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier monumental du palais et un serviteur vint les accueillir et les précéder vers la salle du trône.</p><p>Aiolos ouvrait de grands yeux et se lovait dans ses bras en agrippant convulsivement sa chemise. Il ne cessait de tourner la tête dans tous les sens et semblait étourdi par cet environnement nouveau et trop riche pour lui.</p><p>Alors que la lourde porte de bronze sculpté s'ouvrait doucement, les yeux de jade, déjà grand ouverts, s'agrandirent encore démesurément. Une fois de plus, Chrysos tomba à genoux devant la puissance bienfaisante que le Grand Pope projetait. Un tel mélange de force et de lumière l'étourdissait à chaque fois et le laissait toujours pantelant.</p><p>Il déposa doucement les deux enfants à terre. Aiolos se débattit légèrement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Chrysos le lâche et Aiolia commença à faire quelques pas curieux vers la silhouette casquée qui se tenait assise sur le trône de pierre en haut des marches. Le petit ne semblait pas effrayé par l'être mystérieux qui se dressait devant lui et babillait en souriant.</p><p>Il n'en allait pas de même pour Aiolos, qui avait reculé jusqu'à se cacher derrière le dos incliné de Chrysos. Celui-ci sentait ses légers frissonnements contre lui. Il comprenait l'émotion de son neveu : le Grand Pope, malgré son âge, émettait une aura écrasante, qui impressionnait.</p><p>Chrysos, incliné, attendit le signe de Sa Majesté avant de se relever, tête penchée vers le sol. Aiolia poursuivait sa marche hésitante en riant et arriva bientôt au bas des marches. Il leva son petit pied pour tenter l'ascension du grand escalier de marbre mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Le Grand Pope fit alors un geste de la main et la chute de l'enfant s'interrompit tandis que le petit corps s'élevait doucement du sol et flottait dans les airs jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du masque de métal froid. Le bébé, ravi, poussa de grands cris enthousiastes en agitant les mains et attrapa les ailes sculptées du casque du Grand Pope.</p><p>Aux cris de son petit frère, Aiolos risqua un coup d'oeil vers l'être étrange qui lui faisait peur et s'aperçut du phénomène extraordinaire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il poussa un cri étranglé et, sortant de derrière Chrysos, se précipita vers les marches blanches. Le chevalier pensa le saisir par le bras pour l'arrêter et l'empêcher de se jeter sur le Grand Pope, mais à sa grande surprise, sa main se referma sur du vide : Aiolos lui avait échappé et la vitesse et la souplesse de ses mouvements l'avaient déjoué.</p><p>L'enfant monta quatre à quatre les marches et sans hésiter ni reculer courut jusqu'à l'être au visage de métal inquiétant pour lui reprendre son petit frère. Chrysos sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita lui aussi pour rattraper ses neveux, mais le cosmos du Grand Pope l'arrêta net, le faisant à nouveau tomber à genoux et lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas intervenir. Aiolia serré contre lui, Aiolos marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea longuement cette silhouette sombre, casquée de métal, qui ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas vivante, hormis à travers cette pression et cette force qui semblait émaner d'elle et qui lui parlait intuitivement. Comme une lumière invisible, une mélodie imperceptible…</p><p>Et soudain l'être parla. Une voix puissante et chaude sembla éclater dans la pièce, retentir tout autour de lui et plonger en lui. Le souffle coupé et les jambes tremblantes, Aiolos recula tout en sentant sans savoir l'expliquer, que l'homme mystérieux ne lui voulait aucun mal.</p><p>« -Eh bien, mon enfant, comment t'appelles-tu et quelle est la raison de ta venue en ces lieux ? »</p><p>Aiolos resserra ses bras sur Aiolia et recula encore, sans s'apercevoir qu'il arrivait à la limite de l'esplanade du trône et que derrière lui s'ouvrait le vide des marches de marbre. Au moment où son pied rencontra le vide et où il se sentit basculer en arrière, une chaleur étrange s'empara de lui et son corps se fit léger, si léger. Il lui sembla perdre sa consistance et s'élever dans les airs, comme s'il flottait, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un nuage. Mais la sensation extraordinaire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il retrouva la lourde fatigue de son petit corps d'enfant qui a dû marcher et marcher encore sous un soleil écrasant et affronter des émotions trop violentes pour lui. Il vacilla et se reprit, sous le regard froid de métal, se dressant de toute sa petite taille pour ne pas laisser deviner à quel point la rencontre de l'être étrange qui faisait voler dans les airs l'avait ému.</p><p>« - Eh bien ? Quel est ton nom ? »</p><p>La voix de tonnerre avait de nouveau retentit dans la pièce, dans l'air, dans son corps, comme si elle suivait les battement frénétiques de son sang, qu'il entendait raisonner dans ses oreilles. Il répondit, et sa voix lui parut étrange, comme si elle résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête.</p><p>« - Je m'appelle Aiolos. Et mon petit frère s'appelle Aiolia.</p><p>- Ah, tu décides de répondre finalement. Et quel âge avez-vous tous les deux ?</p><p>- Aiolia a deux ans et je viens d'avoir neuf ans.</p><p>- Très bien, Aiolos. Et qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Quel est la raison de ta présence ?</p><p>- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis qu'un enfant et ce n'est pas moi qui décide. »</p><p>Un frémissement sembla traverser l'air. Le masque de métal bougea légèrement. La chaleur et la pression qui l'avaient transformé l'espace d'un instant en nuage l'enveloppèrent à nouveau et cette fois-ci Aiolos eut l'impression que sa tête devenait plus lourde et plus légère en même temps. Comme un seau d'eau dans lequel on plonge la main et qui déborde avant de se vider de son eau sous la pression du membre qui s'introduit. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser quelque chose et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. La pression cessa. Et la voix éclata à nouveau.</p><p>« - Je crois que tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Personne n'a décidé à ta place. C'est bien toi qui as appelé Chrysos, toi qui lui as demandé de te libérer de ta maison et de l'emprise de ton père, toi qui as voulu venir en ces lieux. Que cherches-tu exactement ? »</p><p>Aiolos eut un brusque haut le coeur, tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accentuait et que ses oreilles tintaient brusquement. Quoi ? Que racontait cette voix ? C'était ridicule ! Bien entendu qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé la veille ! Comment aurait-il pu être à l'origine de quoi que ce soit, enfermé dans sa chambre avec son frère depuis deux ans ! Il n'avait rien fait, rien décidé ! Il n'avait jamais eu le choix ! Bien au contraire, il n'avait jamais fait que subir… Subir la haine de son père, la mort de sa mère, la naissance de son frère et le soin qu'il avait dû lui donner… Subir l'enfermement et l'injustice des adultes… Regarder, jour après jour, à l'agonie, le ciel s'obscurcir et s'éteindre, disparaître de l'encadrement d'une fenêtre… Rien ! Il n'avait jamais rien pu faire, rien choisir ! Et il les détestait ces adultes qui décidaient tant de choses injustes pour lui ! Oui, il les haïssait ! Il voulait les déchirer, les détruire ! Oh oui, qu'il le voulait ! Qu'il le ferait dès qu'il en aurait la force !</p><p>Ses petits poings se serrèrent avec violence autour d'Aiolia, la colère le saisit. Il darda ses yeux sombres vers le masque de métal et une chaleur forte s'empara de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui, d'abord ? Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Pourquoi lui suggérait-il qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans tout cela ? Est-ce qu'il était coupable ? Est-ce que c'était sa faute s'il avait été enfermé ? Si son père l'avait détesté au point de ne plus vouloir le voir ? Est-ce qu'il y pouvait quelque chose s'il ressemblait tant à sa mère ? Il ne se laisserait plus jamais faire, ni enfermer ! Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal, à lui ou à Aiolia. Il était prêt à tout !</p><p>Les yeux de jade de l'enfant se durcirent, sa bouche se pinça en un pli amer et il releva la tête toisant l'être intrusif qui lui faisait face. Il avait bien compris la leçon, même s'il était encore petit ! Ne pas être faible, jamais. Être le plus fort, toujours. Et rendre coup pour coup, avant même que l'autre ne frappe ! Eradiquer l'autre pour éviter qu'il ne l'approche jamais ! Détruire pour ne pas souffrir… Oui, c'était la seule solution et il l'avait bien compris !</p><p>La voix tonna dans sa tête, mais elle avait une tonalité nouvelle, plus douce, presque… triste.</p><p>« - En es-tu sûr Aiolos ? Est-ce vraiment la voie que tu veux prendre ? N'y en a-t-il pas une autre possible ? Ne te précipite pas et prends ton temps : tu découvriras que les êtres humains ne sont pas seulement capables de faire du mal. Ils peuvent aussi faire le bien, si tu leur en laisses la possibilité. Ne les condamne pas et ne les rejette pas si tôt dans ta vie, sinon que va-t-il te rester ? Le chemin d'une vie est long, tu sais… Alors si en plus il doit être solitaire...</p><p>- Je me moque des autres ! Je ne veux plus qu'ils me fassent du mal ! Et si je ne veux pas qu'ils me fassent du mal, je dois les en empêcher ! Alors il faut que je frappe le premier et que je leur fasse très mal avant, si mal qu'ils me laisseront tranquille ! »</p><p>Le Grand Pope, assis sur son trône avec majesté jusque là, sembla se voûter sous les paroles de l'enfant et un soupir las lui échappa. Il se leva et, par dessus la tête d'Aiolos s'adressa à Chrysos, toujours agenouillé en contrebas, qui les observait avec curiosité et déférence :</p><p>«- Relève toi, chevalier de la Boussole. Tu as bien fait de venir me voir immédiatement. Les choses sont sérieuses, en effet. Tu vas rentrer chez toi aujourd'hui, avec tes neveux. Tu te présenteras demain matin afin que nous prenions des décisions plus… approfondies sur le sujet. »</p><p>Puis le Grand Pope abaissa les yeux vers l'enfant méfiant qui se tenait à distance.</p><p>« - Aiolos, sois le bienvenu au sanctuaire, ainsi que ton frère Aiolia. Puisse cette brûlante colère qui t'habite ne pas t'entraîner trop loin sur un chemin bien sombre... Il est indéniable que tu possèdes un cosmos puissant et de grandes qualités, nécessaires pour être un chevalier exceptionnel, peut-être l'un des meilleurs... »</p><p>Aiolos sentit une émotion qu'il ne parvint pas à nommer se répandre en lui. Il eut chaud puis froid et frissonna longuement. Mais le Grand Pope, qui avait laissé en suspend sa phrase, poursuivit implacablement.</p><p>« … Mais tu ne seras pas chevalier. Cette colère dévastatrice qui t'habite est un trop grave défaut, qui vient détruire toutes les qualités que tu possèdes. Et tant qu'elle te gouvernera, le Sanctuaire ne t'acceptera pas. »</p><p>Chrysos se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête. Le ton était sans appel, le Grand Pope avait rendu son verdict. Il n'y avait plus de discussion possible, plus de contestation à formuler. Le chevalier leva les yeux vers son neveu. Aiolos ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux secs étaient durs et hostiles et son visage était fermé. Chrysos sentit son être s'élancer vers lui et voulut prendre la parole pour le défendre, rappeler au Grand Pope que lui-même avait connu aussi cette colère dévastatrice et qu'il en avait triomphé... Aiolos pouvait lui aussi réussir !</p><p>Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le Grand Pope l'avait devancé.</p><p>« - Non Chrysos. La situation n'a rien d'identique. Ce n'est pas la même colère, ce n'est pas le même mal. Vous êtes diamétralement opposés, Aiolos et toi. Tu avais désespérément soif d'amour et d'attention et ton désespoir, tourné vers toi-même, appelait sans cesse l'intérêt des autres. Aiolos les rejette avec force et ne veut que les détruire. C'est très différent.</p><p>- Mais il est si jeune, Votre Majesté, il peut changer, évoluer…</p><p>- Mais c'est bien ce que j'espère, Chrysos, je t'assure. Néanmoins, vu le rayonnement qui est le sien, je ne peux prendre la décision de renforcer encore ses capacités par l'entraînement d'un chevalier. Pas tant que cette noirceur le séduira.</p><p>- Mais il sera alors trop tard pour qu'il s'entraîne…</p><p>- Sans doute. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et il y a bien d'autres voies que celle de servir le Sanctuaire en tant que chevalier.</p><p>- Vous avez tort ! Je vous prouverai que vous avez tort et que je peux devenir chevalier. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, j'y arriverai sans vous et vous aurez tous peur de ma force. Tout le monde pliera devant ma puissance ! Je deviendrai le maître !»</p><p>La voix d'Aiolos avait tranché l'air comme une balle. Chrysos accusa le coup et manqua un bref instant de souffle. Le Grand Pope s'avança vers l'enfant qui le défiait, la tête haute. Arrivé tout près de lui, le surplombant de toute sa taille, il lui dit d'une voix douce, presque moqueuse :</p><p>« - Alors tu ne seras pas un chevalier. Tu ne seras qu'une brute. Un chevalier, Aiolos, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fort qui peut écraser les autres par sa puissance. Un chevalier est un être qui met sa force et sa puissance au service des autres, surtout des sans force, et qui jamais ne l'utiliserait pour causer du mal ou avoir recours à la violence. Bien souvent un chevalier préfère souffrir lui-même au lieu d'être source de souffrances pour les autres... Réfléchis donc aux raisons qui font que, tel que tu es, tu ne seras jamais digne d'une armure. »</p><p>D'un signe de la main, le Grand Pope les congédia et Chrysos rejoignit Aiolos, qu'il attrapa sans ménagement par le bras afin de l'entraîner à sa suite, après avoir profondément salué la silhouette casquée de métal qui disparaissait derrière une lourde tenture. Le garçon avait le visage tourmenté et frémissait par instant, comme s'il livrait un farouche combat intérieur. Chrysos entama la descente du chemin des douze maisons dans le silence. Son coeur était lourd et la fatigue l'écrasait comme s'il venait de livrer une terrible bataille et d'essuyer une défaite plus terrible encore. Le Grand Pope s'était adressé mentalement à son neveu durant toute la première partie de l'entretien… Que s'étaient-ils dit qui avait poussé cet homme sage à prendre une si terrible décision ?</p><p>Ils entamèrent la descente difficile vers le village dans un silence pesant, entrecoupé seulement des petits chouinements d'Aiolia, que cette matinée avait profondément fatigué. Alors que Rodorio apparaissait déjà derrière une arête rocheuse, Chrysos obliqua sur un chemin de terre qui menait à une petite maison traditionnelle en pierre et toit de tuiles anciennes. Il poussa doucement la vieille porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de sa demeure, posant le bébé grincheux à terre, et se retourna vers Aiolos.</p><p>« Voici ma maison, les garçons. Notre maison, à présent. »</p><p>Aiolos ne répondit pas. Ses yeux semblaient peiner à s'accoutumer à la pénombre ambiante après avoir affronté la radiance violente du soleil extérieur. Aiolia commença à geindre, signe annonciateur d'une plus grande colère. Rapidement le garçon attrapa son petit frère dans ses bras et le berça doucement.</p><p>« Et elle est où notre chambre ? Je crois qu'Aiolia a besoin de dormir . »</p><p>Chrysos marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis le conduisit à l'unique chambre de la petite maison. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Aiolos lui lança un regard interrogatif.</p><p>« - Ce sera bien suffisant pour vous deux.</p><p>- Mais et vous ?</p><p>- Je vais m'installer dans la pièce principale. De toute façon, je ne dors pas beaucoup. »</p><p>Chrysos déposa à terre l'espèce de boite qu'il portait sur son dos. Elle émit un son métallique étrange, comme un sanglot, et Aiolos sursauta. Il s'approcha doucement de la cloth et avança la main pour la toucher. L'armure émit un son tranchant et l'enfant retira sa main en se mordant la lèvre. Il se détourna, se dirigea vers le lit et coucha son petit frère en lui murmurant une chanson, sans plus se préoccuper de Chrysos ou de l'armure de la Boussole. Le chevalier poussa un soupir et sortit de la chambre préparer un rapide repas pour les deux enfants et lui.</p><p>Alors qu'il disposait les assiettes pour Aiolos et lui sur la table, il remarqua le silence étrange qui régnait dans la maison. Un silence lourd. Rapidement, sans faire le moindre bruit, il se rendit à la porte de la chambre et poussa doucement le battant entrouvert.</p><p>Aiolia dormait à poings fermés, étalé sur le dos comme une étoile de mer sur le lit. Mais Aiolos était assis, bras serrés autour de ses genoux, en contemplation – en discussion ? - devant l'armure qui luisait doucement, en forme totem, débarrassée de sa boite. Chrysos en eut le souffle coupé. Son armure n'était pas familière d'ordinaire et ne se laissait pas approcher facilement. Aiolos était décidément étonnant… Quel dommage que le Grand Pope ait statué de cette façon le concernant…</p><p>Le chevalier recula silencieusement de quelque pas puis accentua sa marche volontairement en frappant des pieds à terre. Quand il rouvrit la porte, il trouva les deux enfants au lit ensemble et Aiolos se frottait les yeux comme surpris en plein sommeil. Chrysos eut un mince sourire affectueux et complice. Quel petit chenapan, celui-là ! Ils prirent rapidement leur repas et après avoir lavé la vaisselle, Chrysos ordonna à Aiolos de réveiller et nourrir Aiolia avant qu'ils ne partent. Il était temps que débute leur nouvelle vie, à présent.</p><p>« Nous allons aller t'inscrire à l'école.</p><p>- A l'école pour devenir chevalier ?</p><p>- Non Aiolos, il ne saurait en être question pour toi, tu as entendu le Grand Pope. Du moins, il ne saurait en être question pour l'instant. »</p><p>L'enfant se renfrogna et se détourna avec colère.</p><p>« Mais cela ne dépend que de toi ! »</p><p>Aiolos se tourna et l'affronta du regard. Ses yeux de jade étaient obscurcis par la colère et ses sourcils froncés rendaient son regard d'enfant étrangement dur, presque accusateur. Chrysos tendit la main vers lui mais l'enfant se détourna violemment et sortit de la maison. La bouche du chevalier se tordit en un pli soucieux : la partie était loin d'être gagnée… Avait-il eu raison de ramener ces deux enfants avec lui en ce lieu ? Pouvait-il faire encore quelque chose ou bien était-il déjà trop tard… ? Il secoua la tête : l'heure n'était plus aux regrets, mais à tenter par tous les moyens de dégager ce jeune cosmos de la séduction du mal ! Il rattrapa son neveu et il prirent la route vers le village.</p><p>Bientôt, ils traversaient les rues désertes, écrasées de soleil. Les habitants de Rodorio rentraient chez eux dès l'apparition des premières chaleurs du milieu du jour : il fallait se dépêcher car bientôt l'après midi commencerait et l'école serait fermée. Il fallait voir le maître avant la fin des cours pour qu'Aiolos puisse rejoindre l'école dès le lendemain. Et il faudrait aussi trouver une nourrice pour le bébé…</p><p>Ils arrivèrent au moment où une volée d'enfants sortaient en courant de la petite école, pour la fin de la journée. En attendant que les écoliers s'en aillent, Chrysos s'adossa à un arbre, à l'ombre. Mais l'un des gamins, un grand garçon d'environ douze ou treize ans, aux mains bandées et habillé de la tunique d'entraînement bien connue des apprentis du Sanctuaire, bouscula Aiolos qui protesta.</p><p>« Fais attention quand tu marches !</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la fillette ? T'es pas contente, chérie ?</p><p>- Je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon !</p><p>- Oh là, mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère la princesse ! Bah alors ma belle, tu veux que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières?»</p><p>Et le gamin mima un baiser en direction d'Aiolos, sans remarquer Chrysos. Celui-ci se mordit la joue pour éviter de rire devant l'air outré de son neveu, interdit et ne sachant pas quoi répondre à l'insulte. Les camarades du garçon le rejoignirent, tous visiblement des apprentis du Sanctuaire, vêtus à l'identique. Ils encerclèrent Aiolos et le regardèrent avec une curiosité malsaine. Ils n'avaient toujours pas vu Chrysos, un peu devant, à l'écart, caché par son olivier.</p><p>L'un des enfants du groupe poussa Aiolos dans le dos.</p><p>« Bah alors, tu tiens pas debout la gonzesse ? »</p><p>Un autre passa la main dans les boucles brunes d'un air nonchalant.</p><p>« Mais elle est drôlement mignonne quand on y regarde bien ! Tu veux sortir avec moi, chérie ? »</p><p>Et il se mirent tous à rire en poussant Aiolos entre eux et en resserrant le cercle. Voyant que son neveu ne savait pas quoi faire pour se dégager de la petite bande et ouvrait de grands yeux, à mi chemin entre la crainte et la colère mêlée de honte, Chrysos décida d'intervenir. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une voix s'éleva juste derrière lui. Une voix d'enfant, mais impérieuse et forte, porteuse d'une énergie qui secoua le chevalier tout entier et le fit se retourner brusquement.</p><p>« Ca suffit. Assez. Ecartez-vous immédiatement. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter de la sorte vis à vis d'un étranger ? Quels chevaliers pensez-vous devenir en vous conduisant de cette façon ? »</p><p>Chrysos se trouva face à face avec un garçon d'à peu près l'âge d'Aiolos, grand et bien bâti, à la silhouette élancée et fière. Émanait de lui une énergie impressionnante, calme et furieuse à la fois comme l'est le cours puissant d'un fleuve auquel rien ne résiste. Le chevalier s'écarta légèrement du chemin du nouvel arrivant, touché par son rayonnement et sa grâce. L'enfant était visiblement exceptionnellement doué et sans aucun doute parfaitement conscient de l'être. Ses paroles étaient assurées, comme le regard affirmé de ses yeux bleus qu'il dardait sur le groupe de gamins entourant Aiolos, sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il avait ordonné. Son autorité naturelle était écrasante, déjà.</p><p>Il obtint d'ailleurs très facilement gain de cause : le groupe se disloqua à son approche et les gosses baissèrent la tête sous la semonce, contemplant leurs pieds d'un air dépité. Seul le premier gamin, qui avait bousculé Aiolos, sembla refuser d'accepter la réprimande. Il garda la tête haute et rendit son regard au nouveau venu.</p><p>« C'est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui m'a foncé dedans ! Et il n'a même pas baissé la tête face à moi ! Pour qui se prend-il ce gosse ? Il faut lui apprendre à respecter ses aînés. »</p><p>Le garçon à la force rayonnante s'approcha doucement jusqu'à presque toucher son vis à vis. Il était aussi grand que lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent en face de lui frémit et sembla avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Le sourire s'accentua et la voix impérieuse s'éleva à nouveau, plus douce cette fois.</p><p>« Et toi, Thisséas, qui penses-tu être ? »</p><p>Le garçon perdit un peu plus contenance et son teint hâlé se décolora légèrement. Chrysos sentit presque le cosmos rayonnant couler sur lui et lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il ne faisait pas le poids, pas le poids du tout. Il valait mieux qu'il s'écrase !</p><p>« Qui penses-tu être en te comportant ainsi ? Certainement pas un chevalier en tout cas. N'es-tu que cela ? Quelle déception, vraiment... »</p><p>Le garçon aux yeux bleus parlait presque à voix basse et pourtant l'énergie qui émanait de lui aurait pu briser une colonne tant elle était puissante. L'adolescent acheva de perdre ses moyens et recula tout à fait en balbutiant, haletant, les yeux humides, prêt à pleurer et totalement défait. Le garçon jeta un regard satisfait aux têtes baissées qui l'entouraient, se retourna vers Chrysos qu'il salua gravement et commanda au groupe de ses camarades de le suivre. Ils allaient être en retard pour le déjeuner et l'entraînement. Il s'éloigna sans hâte, sûr de lui et de sa force, sans un regard, ni pour la victime haletante, ni pour le groupe des agresseurs. Aiolos serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force et dépit.</p><p>Les gamins suivirent sans discuter, aveuglément, se précipitant pour entourer le garçon à l'aura écrasante, l'approcher, se trouver à côté de lui, attirer son attention. Ne resta en arrière que l'adolescent tremblant.</p><p>Chrysos appela son neveu et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Mais au moment où Aiolos passait à proximité de l'adolescent frémissant, sans que Chrysos ne remarque quoi que ce soit, celui-ci l'empoigna violemment, serrant son bras à la limite du supportable. Aiolos laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et tenta de desserrer la poigne sur son bras, mais en vain. Thisséas lui murmura alors à l'oreille, d'une voix chargée de colère :</p><p>« Si, à cause de toi, Saga m'en veut, compte tes os car je les briserais les uns après les autres, espèce de connard, tu as ma parole ! »</p><p>Et il le lâcha, le projetant au loin violemment. Aiolos trébucha et tomba douloureusement à terre, sur le dos. Se redressant rapidement sur les coudes, il soutint néanmoins le regard chargé de haine de Thisséas et serra les dents tandis que ce dernier s'éloignait rapidement et qu'apparaissaient sur son bras de grandes marques violacées. Chrysos, que le cri d'Aiolos avait fait se retourner et revenir sur ses pas, entendit un mot chuchoté avec émotion se perdre dans l'air...</p><p>« Saga... »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aube</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note : le poème en fermeture est la fin de « Puissance Egale Bonté »,extrait de <em>La Légende des Siècles</em> de Victor Hugo, dont des extraits ouvraient le chapitre précédent. </p><p> </p><p>Aiolos gonfla ses joues d'ennui et laissa son regard s'évader par la petite fenêtre. Il n'aimait pas l'école, les horaires et les règles à respecter. Il ne trouvait pas les matières étudiées intéressantes, ni le maître passionnant. En réalité, il avait de la peine à suivre. Sa scolarité très réduite et ses deux ans de réclusion lui valaient de sérieuses lacunes, surmontables uniquement par un travail acharné. Et la motivation lui manquait pour y remédier sérieusement. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux leçons mais ne voulait surtout pas le reconnaître ni l'avouer. Alors il s'ennuyait, en attendant que le temps passe…</p><p>Son regard erra de la fenêtre au tableau et survola la salle et ses condisciples, attentifs pour la plupart. Il accrocha machinalement une silhouette blonde, courbée sur sa table, concentrée sur l'exercice à faire.</p><p>Depuis un peu plus d'un mois qu'il avait intégré la petite école de Rodorio qui dispensait également les matières générales aux apprentis du Sanctuaire, Aiolos s'était familiarisé avec ce nouvel univers et ses habitants. La classe comprenait à la fois les petits qui apprenaient à lire, écrire et compter, et les plus grands, qui étudiaient aussi les sciences, la littérature et l'histoire. Aiolos avait été incorporé à ce dernier groupe. Il n'était pas l'élève le plus jeune c'était un garçon de huit ans appelé Tom qui venait d'un pays étranger quelque part en Europe. Le plus âgé, du haut de ses treize ans bientôt, était Thisséas.</p><p>Et celui-ci lui en voulait à mort depuis le premier jour. Et c'était aussi le chef de file des apprentis du Sanctuaire.</p><p>Enfin, le chef... Si l'on exceptait Saga, bien entendu…</p><p>Les yeux de jade parcoururent la chevelure blonde et la silhouette harmonieuse revêtue de la tunique bleue des apprentis.</p><p>Oui, Saga était à part. Comme un soleil autour duquel gravitaient les planètes, attirées par son magnétisme. Aiolos ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il se sentait attiré lui aussi vers cette force éclatante, cette énergie lumineuse et si puissante. C'était le seul dont il aurait apprécié des marques d'attention. Les autres gamins de l'école le laissait profondément indifférent, voire dédaigneux. Mais Saga… Il était différent…</p><p>Le regard de jade se durcit et la bouche se tordit en un pli amer. Et pourtant, depuis la scène du premier jour, avec Thisséas, Saga ne lui accordait aucun intérêt. Ni en négatif, ni en positif, quoiqu'il fasse pour attirer son attention. Pas la moindre considération, comme s'il n'existait pas, ou plutôt comme s'il n'existait pas plus que les autres. Et cela, pour Aiolos, c'était intolérable !</p><p>Soudain, Saga se redressa et rejeta la masse blonde de ses cheveux en arrière puis leva la main.</p><p>« Maître, je pense avoir résolu le problème posé en exercice supplémentaire : puis-je aller proposer ma correction au tableau, pour les autres ?</p><p>- Déjà, Saga ? Mais il s'agit d'un problème difficile, qui normalement n'est pas encore de ton niveau. Je l'ai posé pour Thisséas, qui lui, devrait savoir le résoudre. Où en es-tu Thisséas ? Tu devrais pouvoir aller au tableau, non ?</p><p>- Euh… Pas tout de suite… Je… J'ai presque fini... »</p><p>Aiolos sentit un sourire réjoui et méchant lui monter aux lèvres. Bien fait pour cet abruti, tiens ! Si seulement il pouvait aller se ridiculiser au tableau, la journée serait merveilleusement belle !</p><p>Thisséas dut sentir l'attitude moqueuse d'Aiolos car il se retourna, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Il fit un geste menaçant à l'insu du maître qui s'était détourné pour répondre à un autre élève. Ce geste voulait clairement dire que s'il en avait les moyens et l'opportunité, Aiolos passerait très certainement un sale moment. Mais les yeux de jade refusèrent de se baisser et soutinrent le regard agressif sans ciller.</p><p>Un frémissement traversa l'air comme un brusque coup de vent. La voix de Saga claqua à voix basse, agacée.</p><p>« Ça suffit. Thisséas, je crois t'avoir déjà dit de lui foutre la paix, à celui-là. Ignore-le, c'est le plus simple. »</p><p>Aiolos accusa le coup. Il sentit une brusque bouffée de chaleur le parcourir et lui monter au visage. L'amertume envahit sa gorge et un poids sembla soudainement peser sur son estomac. Il était légèrement étourdi, presque comme si Saga l'avait frappé.</p><p>« Fais donc ton exercice de façon à ce que le maître ne te prenne pas en défaut tout à l'heure. Ne perds pas ton temps pour rien. »</p><p>Saga ne s'était même pas retourné.</p><p>Comme s'il n'existait pas...</p><p>Aiolos sentit ses yeux piquer et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Mais sa détresse ne dura qu'un instant. Elle céda vite la place à la colère. Il lança au dos de Saga un regard mauvais. Ah, c'était comme ça ? Eh bien, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, celui-là aussi ! Et il serait bien forcé de le considérer ! Il ne pourrait pas faire autrement ! Sa main serra convulsivement le crayon de bois qu'elle tenait et l'objet se rompit sèchement, d'un seul coup.</p><p>Un jour, Saga le regarderait, il serait obligé de faire attention à lui, il ne verrait que lui et ne pourrait détourner son regard ! Il en faisait le serment, se jura-t-il, en enveloppant la fière silhouette blonde d'un regard brûlant.</p><p>Il lui sembla alors que l'atmosphère changeait, se faisait plus lourde, comme si l'air devenait épais. Les sons paraissaient plus lointains et les objets moins nets. Les élèves et le maître semblaient s'effacer et leurs mouvements se suspendre. Le temps était comme arrêté. Il n'y avait plus que Saga de net et de clair, d'une incroyable précision. Aiolos était brusquement conscient de tout ce qui le concernait avec une acuité surprenante : la blondeur éclatante de son épaisse chevelure qui lui faisait un halo de lumière et ses petites mèches rebelles, là, près de l'oreille le moindre accroc de sa tunique fatiguée le bandage qui enserrait son poignet gauche, sali de terre et de sang ses longues jambes repliées sous sa chaise qui s'agitaient machinalement par moment, comme s'il voulait courir. Il ressentit aussi tout à coup l'ennui, la fatigue, la douleur – à la jambe gauche, près du genou à l'épaule et au poignet droits - les courbatures qui crispaient tous les muscles du corps et la chaleur pénible. Sans savoir comment il savait, Aiolos en fut certain : il avait accès à ce que pensait et ressentait Saga. Son souffle se suspendit, la chaleur dans son corps s'accentua et son coeur s'emballa.</p><p>Le frémissement d'air parcourut à nouveau la salle de classe, brusquement.</p><p>Et tout disparut. Les contours, les bruits et les mouvements reprirent, comme si rien ne s'était passé.</p><p>Le maître envoya Thisséas au tableau, qui échoua à résoudre le problème. Saga leva à nouveau la main et se rendit sur l'estrade. Non seulement il résolut facilement l'exercice, mais expliqua parfaitement la démonstration à ses camarades. Mortifié, Aiolos dut reconnaître qu'il avait vraiment mieux compris et que la compréhension rendait les mathématiques beaucoup plus intéressantes.</p><p>L'heure de la récréation sonna alors et les écoliers se précipitèrent dehors en criant et en courant. Aiolos se renfrogna et glissa sur sa chaise de façon à disparaître sous sa table, tandis que le cercle admirateur des apprentis entourait Saga et Thisséas qui discutaient à voix basse. Soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule et Aiolos leva les yeux. C'était le maître : il savait bien qu'il fallait le pousser dehors cet enfant étrange qui n'aimait pas la récréation. Aiolos fut forcé de sortir du bâtiment et d'errer dans la cour. Aucun autre enfant ne lui parlait ou bien ne s'occupait de lui. S'il n'était pas ennuyé par le groupe de Thisséas suite aux ordres clairs de Saga, Aiolos s'ennuyait ferme durant la récréation et ne pouvait retenir un pincement au coeur en voyant les autres jouer par petits groupes. Au fond, il les enviait. Mais hors de question de l'avouer !</p><p>Les cours reprirent pour la seconde moitié de la journée d'école, qui s'acheva dans la chaleur étouffante du début de l'après midi. A la fin de la matinée, Aiolos reprit sans entrain le chemin du village où il allait récupérer Aiolia chez sa nourrice avant de rentrer chez Chrysos. Il n'aurait encore pas grand-chose à faire de l'après midi et de la soirée, à part s'occuper de son petit frère, des tâches quotidiennes et de ses devoirs pénibles.</p><p>Ses pas se firent plus lents, ses épaules et sa tête se courbèrent sous un poids invisible...</p><p>Il s'ennuyait tellement...</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>« C'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives, Saga ? Je suis très étonné de ta part. Que t'est-il arrivé pour être en retard de près d'une demi-heure ?</p><p>- Désolé, monsieur, j'ai été retenu auprès de mon maître et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement : maître Bias n'accepte aucune distraction lors de son enseignement.</p><p>- Une distraction ? L'école ? Tu parles sérieusement ?</p><p>- Ce sont les paroles de maître Bias, pas les miennes. Vous devriez lui en parler si vous n'êtes pas d'accord.</p><p>- Hem… Oui… On verra… Regagne ta place. »</p><p>Saga se tourna vers la classe et Aiolos fut très surpris de lui voir un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres, qui disparut presque instantanément alors qu'il gagnait sa place à côté de Thisséas. Aussitôt, il sortit ses affaires et se mit au travail avec le même sérieux et la même attention que d'habitude.</p><p>Pourtant Aiolos demeura longtemps le regard fixé sur la nuque blonde à tenter de démêler ses émotions : quelque chose était différent ce matin et il n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi…</p><p>Et soudain, il eut un hoquet et se sentit frémir : profitant d'un instant où le professeur se penchait pour expliquer un point de grammaire à un des petits, Saga venait de se retourner et le regardait droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois. Ses yeux étaient grands, bien dessinés, en amande, avec de longs cils. Et incroyablement bleus. Mais pas d'un bleu clair, suave ou lumineux comme un ciel d'été. Non, ils étaient bleus foncés, comme l'océan lorsqu'il est profond ou qu'il se déchaîne en tempête. Oui, c'était cela, des yeux de tempête ou d'ouragan. Un long frisson parcourut Aiolos sous le regard intense, sérieux, presque… curieux. Il reprit son souffle sans avoir eu conscience de le suspendre et tenta de discipliner sa respiration saccadée. Mais l'instant étrange et surprenant s'interrompit d'un seul coup : le rideau de cheveux blonds dissimula le regard d'océan. Saga s'était retourné.</p><p>Aiolos, le corps tendu par il ne savait quoi exactement, passa le reste de la matinée avant la récréation à scruter le dos obstinément tourné. Mais Saga ne se retourna plus et ne lui montra plus d'attention.</p><p>La récréation sonna. Aiolos soupira : encore une demi-heure à attendre sans adresser la parole à personne et sans rien faire, dans un coin. Ce serait ça, sa vie ? Attendre en vain quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais ? En sortant, poussé par le maître d'école, il lança un regard envieux au groupe des apprentis chevaliers qui se réunissaient autour de Saga et parlaient entre eux. Sans vouloir le reconnaître, Aiolos les enviait puissamment. La sentence du Grand Pope et leur discussion inexprimée lui revenait très souvent à l'esprit et l'agitait jusqu'à le laisser épuisé et furieux. Que devait-il faire ? Quel chemin prendre ? Avait-il tort ?... Non. Non ! Lui n'avait rien fait ! C'était les autres ! Tout était de leur faute ! Pourquoi leur pardonnerait-il et s'ouvrirait-il encore à eux ? Pourquoi…</p><p>Saisi par un sentiment d'urgence sinistre, Aiolos sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas surveillé la cour et le groupe des apprentis, perdu dans ses réflexions. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire : Saga était arrivé. En retard, mais il était là. Et quand Saga était là, il était en sécurité. Pourtant les autres apprentis l'encerclaient comme le jour de son arrivée, et leur expression méchamment réjouie inquiéta Aiolos. Que se passait-il ? Devait-il appeler le maître ?</p><p>Il n'en eut pas le temps. Ils l'empoignèrent et le bâillonnant de leurs mains et l'entraînèrent malgré ses efforts, en le portant derrière l'école. Le bâtiment se trouvait sur un côté du village, à la sortie. Derrière commençait la colline pierreuse, aride et nue. Son flanc abrupt s'ouvrait largement formant un demi-cercle, comme si une force immense avait déchiré la roche. C'est au centre de cet espèce d'amphithéâtre naturel qu'Aiolos fut brutalement jeté à terre. Il se ramassa durement sur la pierre et étouffa un cri. Pas question de leur montrer sa souffrance ! Et sa peur…</p><p>Parce qu'il avait peur. Vraiment peur. Sans la protection de Saga, il savait ce que les apprentis étaient capables de faire. Des histoires circulaient sur des gamins qui avaient quitté l'école et le village à cause d'eux. Certains en très mauvais état… Un gosse de neuf ans avait même perdu l'usage de ses jambes… Tout le village en parlait... A voix basse, bien entendu.</p><p>Il avala péniblement sa salive et tenta de se redresser malgré sa petite taille par rapport à la leur. Il se défendrait jusqu'au bout ! Il jeta un regard autour de lui : ils se rapprochaient, comme des prédateurs autour de leur proie. Jusqu'au bout… Oui, même s'il ne savait pas bien comment ni ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ces brutes bien plus fortes que lui…</p><p>« Alors tu ne seras pas un chevalier. Tu ne seras qu'une brute. »</p><p>Il serra les dents et les poings tandis que raisonnaient les paroles du Grand Pope dans son esprit. Les autres se rapprochaient encore, le cercle se refermait sur lui. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Les coups, la douleur, la souffrance. La détresse lui serra la gorge en même temps que la colère le saisissait. Pourquoi ? Encore une fois, pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il n'était qu'un enfant ? Il n'avait rien demandé ? Pourquoi les autres étaient-ils tous si mauvais ? Il ne leur avait jamais fait de mal pourtant...</p><p>Et soudain, au milieu de ses sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient violemment, l'espoir surgit d'un seul coup en apercevant à l'entrée de l'arc de cercle de pierre, une silhouette fière, couronnée de lumière. Le soulagement étreignit Aiolos. Saga. Saga était venu, il était sauvé. Le soulagement continua de doucement se répandre en lui et avec lui, la gratitude, la compréhension de quelque chose qui lui avait échappé dans les paroles du Grand Pope.</p><p>« Un chevalier, Aiolos, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fort qui peut écraser les autres par sa puissance. Un chevalier est un être qui met sa force et sa puissance au service des autres, surtout des sans force, et qui jamais ne l'utiliserait pour causer du mal ou avoir recours à la violence. »</p><p>Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il reçut directement l'intensité du regard d'océan. Un océan tourmenté, parcouru de vagues violentes. Un regard effrayant. Et Aiolos sut, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette certitude. Saga n'était pas venu le protéger, au contraire. Il semblait savourer la scène ! Se réjouir…</p><p>Non ! La détresse reprit ses droits dans son esprit. Aiolos sentit ses yeux se mouiller et son ventre se nouer. Non… Saga n'était pas comme ça… Parce que si Saga était comme ça… S'il était comme les autres… Il ne lui restait rien à quoi se raccrocher…</p><p>Le premier coup, au ventre, décoché par Thisséas, lui coupa le souffle et le plia en deux sur la vision du sourire mauvais et triomphant de Saga, s'adossant tranquillement à la paroi rocheuse en croisant les bras.</p><p>Et ce fut la curée. Les coups pleuvaient. Les apprentis se le renvoyaient entre eux, comme une balle. La souffrance le pénétrait de plus en plus, comme une lame chauffée à blanc qui déchire la chair. Il se protégeait comme il pouvait, tentait de rendre les coups. Il ne faisait que les amuser et les faire rire.</p><p>Sur un coup plus fort, Aiolos fut projeté à terre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant d'échapper aux coups de pieds qui s'amorçaient. Un liquide poisseux, du sang sans doute, lui coula sur le visage et il sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il entendit vraiment le rire méchant et méprisant ou bien le sentit-il seulement ?</p><p>Saga riait. Ils allaient le tuer. Et Saga riait…</p><p>
  <em>C'est de ta faute ! Bien fait pour toi, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites !</em>
</p><p>Que disait-il ? Qu'osait-il dire ? Un rugissement de fureur blanche et violente monta des profondeurs de son désespoir. Une vague de chaleur d'une puissance incroyable le traversa de part en part et il ne comprit qu'il avait hurlé qu'en voyant les visages stupéfaits qui l'entouraient.</p><p>Sans savoir comment, il s'était relevé et faisait face au groupe des petites brutes, moins assurées d'un seul coup. Sa rage augmenta en décelant leur hésitation. Leur crainte ? Aiolos sentait une force nouvelle et dévastatrice régner en lui. Il savait d'un seul coup, avec une conscience aiguë et un calme effrayant, qu'il allait leur rendre coup pour coup, qu'il en était capable. La chaleur augmenta encore et soudain elle se déchaîna. L'air autour de lui sembla se mettre à grésiller, à fondre, des pierres éclatèrent toutes seules et le sol se noircit, comme brûlé par des flammes invisibles.</p><p>Les autres reculèrent encore. Aiolos sentit la satisfaction puissante du plus fort que les faibles craignent s'emparer de lui. Il affûta cette chaleur et ces flammes invisibles qu'il comprenait venir de lui et les précipita mentalement sur les apprentis. Les hurlements emplirent l'air et Aiolos se mit à rire, presque avec douceur, en voyant les enfants tomber et se tordre à terre. Il s'approcha lentement en appuyant sa force mentale sur eux. Elle lui obéissait avec tellement de facilité, c'était grisant…</p><p>Et soudain un choc le frappa en plein torse et le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Saga se tenait entre lui et les apprentis, en position indiquant qu'il comptait se battre. Son mauvais visage avait cédé la place à une incrédulité et une inquiétude réelles. Il jetait de brefs regards de côté sur les corps brûlés secoués de tressaillements et ses yeux revenaient au visage ensanglanté, tordu de haine, qui lui faisait face, comme s'il n'en croyait pas sa vue.</p><p>Le voir ainsi face à lui, à les protéger alors qu'il les avait lancés contre lui, rendit Aiolos quasiment fou. Sa raison se déchira dans un cri absolu et il se jeta contre Saga de toute la puissance incroyable qu'il sentait s'aiguiser en lui, à la chaleur de sa rage. Il allait l'annihiler.</p><p>Alors que le visage d'angoisse de Saga emplissait son champ de vision, à mesure qu'il passait toutes ses défenses, Aiolos fut soudain fauché par une vague d'énergie. Une énergie chaleureuse mais aussi impérieuse que le cours d'un fleuve en cru que rien n'arrête. Il roula à terre, plusieurs fois, sur lui-même et finit la tête dans la terre, abasourdi. La fureur pulsa à nouveau et la chaleur augmenta en lui le projetant sur ses jambes en une seconde. Il se prépara à se lancer contre celui qui avait osé intervenir.</p><p>Et là, d'un seul coup, toute sa hargne céda, disparut comme un feu que l'on éteint en étouffant l'air qui l'alimente. Il ne fut plus que stupeur profonde et incompréhension.</p><p>Là, devant lui, à quelques mètres, se tenaient deux Saga.</p><p>Deux Saga identiques, depuis les épais cheveux blonds, jusqu'aux yeux d'océan démonté, en passant par la même tunique d'apprenti et les mêmes bandages.</p><p>Aiolos se frotta les yeux machinalement. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Soudain le Saga devant lui, qui semblait protéger l'autre, eut l'air d'écouter quelque chose et se tourna vers le Saga derrière, qu'Aiolos identifia comme le Saga méchant avec lequel il s'était battu.</p><p>« Cache-toi ! Vite ! Ils arrivent ! Maître Bias arrive ! Il ne doit pas te voir ou tu sais ce qui se passera ! On réglera ça plus tard !»</p><p>Le Saga en retrait frissonna et en quelques bonds, disparut derrière une anfractuosité rocheuse. Et soudain Aiolos se sentit tomber à terre. Il n'était pas fatigué, il était au-delà de la fatigue ou même de l'épuisement. Il était vidé. Son corps n'était que douleur. Il sentait que bientôt sa conscience s'éteindrait, mais il voulait comprendre ce prodige !</p><p>Deux Saga...</p><p>Un groupe arriva en courant. Il y avait le maître d'école, des gardes du Sanctuaire, et un homme qu'Aiolos ne connaissait pas, immense, terrifiant. Il n'avait pas un physique disgracieux ou effrayant. Au contraire, c'était plutôt un bel homme, mais il dégageait quelque chose de sombre et de sinistre.</p><p>Saga s'avança et en quelques phrases, il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé comme s'il avait été présent et comme si l'autre Saga n'existait pas.</p><p>L'homme terrifiant pinça les lèvres et ses yeux semblèrent déchirer l'apprenti face à lui. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna aux gardes d'emmener les garçons inertes et poussa violemment le maître d'école en lui sommant de les accompagner. Il attendit que le groupe disparût en direction de l'école et se retourna brusquement vers Saga qu'il envoya d'un seul coup de poing rouler à terre encore plus loin qu'Aiolos. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.</p><p>« Où est-il ? Parle ou c'est toi qui prendras pour lui ! »</p><p>Saga se releva avec peine et resta immobile devant l'homme, bras le long du corps, sans prononcer un mot. Le coup suivant le projeta contre le flanc éventré de la colline et une gerbe de gouttelettes de sang jaillit de sa bouche. Aiolos poussa un faible cri. Il était terrifié et ne comprenait rien à la scène.</p><p>« Bordel de merde ! Tu vas parler sale gosse ! Où est-il ? Tu veux le protéger au point d'être estropié ? »</p><p>Difficilement, Saga se releva encore et reprit la même position face à l'homme furieux. Le bras se leva à nouveau, menaçant. Saga ne bougea pas et regarda le coup arriver sans se défendre ou tenter d'esquiver.</p><p>« Meeeeerde ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! Tu sais que personne ne doit le voir ! Les autres apprentis, ils l'ont vus ? »</p><p>L'homme semblait avoir renoncé à frapper. Saga répondit, d'une voix hachée, sans doute par la douleur.</p><p>« Oui, mais ils l'ont pris pour moi. Ils ne nous ont pas vus tous les deux en même temps.</p><p>- Tu vas me dire que, quand tu es intervenu face à cet avorton, ils ne se sont pas dit qu'ils voyaient double ?</p><p>- Ils étaient inconscients. Ils n'ont rien vu.</p><p>- Il n'y a donc que ce gamin à éliminer ? Parfait. »</p><p>Soudain Saga sembla étreint de peur et se précipita vers Aiolos. Le troisième coup le faucha dans sa course quand il passa à portée de l'homme et l'envoya à terre à l'autre bout du demi cercle de roche. Il ne se releva pas.</p><p>« Très bien, à nous deux, avorton. Tu as osé foutre une raclée à mon apprenti. Une pauvre petite chose comme toi a balayé des gamins qui avaient plusieurs années d'entraînement… Et lui, tu l'as vu. Tu dois disparaître. Le secret mourra avec toi et tu ne te mettras pas sur le chemin de Saga. Il sera le meilleur chevalier d'or, le successeur du Grand Pope ! Hors de question que tu viennes jouer les trouble-fêtes ! »</p><p>En parlant, il était arrivé jusqu'à Aiolos et, le surplombant de toute sa taille démesurée, il leva le bras. Aiolos ferma les yeux. Il allait mourir.</p><p>« Bias ! Que veux-tu faire ? Je t'interdis de toucher un cheveu d'Aiolos ! »</p><p>Il rouvrit les yeux. La voix de Chrysos était tranchante et dure, comme jamais il ne l'avait entendue. Le chevalier de la Boussole, se tenait à quelques mètres, en armure, menaçant. Bias sembla hésiter entre l'envie de se battre contre Chrysos et le respect qu'imposait un chevalier d'argent en armure, quand lui était démuni de la sienne. Puis son regard tomba sur l'enfant blessé à ses pieds et il parut voir quelque chose qui raviva sa colère. D'un seul coup, une vague d'énergie s'éleva et une armure se matérialisa et le revêtit. Les deux chevaliers d'argent se firent face, résolus. Le combat devenait inévitable, lorsqu'une voix de tonnerre déchira l'air et roula dans l'arc de cercle de roches.</p><p>« Chevalier de la Boussole, chevalier du Burin ! Je vous ordonne de cesser vos hostilités immédiatement ! Vous avez une heure pour vous présenter devant moi à l'arène centrale du Sanctuaire avec Saga et Aiolos afin de m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ! Et je vous conseille d'être à l'heure... »</p><p>Les deux chevaliers tombèrent simultanément à genoux sur le sol de pierre, tête baissée sous la semonce. La voix roula encore un peu avant de s'éteindre.</p><p>« Honte à vous, chevaliers... »</p><p>Chrysos se releva, tête basse, et s'approcha d'Aiolos pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Lorsqu'il comprit que l'enfant ne pouvait vraiment plus tenir sur ses jambes, il le prit doucement dans ses bras et commença à se diriger vers l'école et le village. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre : une heure ? Il aurait juste le temps de soigner sommairement Aiolos et de passer prévenir la nourrice de garder Aiolia un peu plus longtemps avant de gagner l'arène centrale.</p><p>Bias le regarda s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec colère. Il se dirigea vers Saga qui commençait à se redresser avec difficulté et lui décocha un coup de pied en lui aboyant de se lever. Chrysos eut un regard navré pour l'enfant à terre. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Bias du Burin… Cette brute portait bien son nom !</p><p>Chrysos se hâta sur le chemin rocailleux qui menait à sa maison, après être passé en coup de vent chez la nourrice. Il avait juste le temps de soigner les blessures les plus importantes d'Aiolos avant de se rendre à la convocation du Pope. Le garçon était endormi ou inconscient dans ses bras et son corps meurtri pesait comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Le chevalier le déposa doucement sur son propre lit dans la pièce principale de la demeure. Il regarda, le coeur étreint, les dégâts : Aiolos était en piètre état, les petits voyous ne l'avaient pas raté…</p><p>Du sang séché venu du nez et d'une entaille profonde sur l'arcade sourcilière maculait son visage et l'une de ses lèvres était fendue de part en part. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de terre et ses vêtements presque en lambeaux. Sa main droite semblait avoir été écrasée par un pied et son poignet était bleu. Chrysos écarta les pans restants des vêtements de l'enfant : sur la peau blanche de vilaines taches noires ou violacées apparaissaient un peu partout. Oui, ils ne l'avait pas épargné… Alors, le Grand Pope pourrait-il le punir de s'être défendu ? Il ne contrôlait pas sa force, après tout ! Il n'avait jamais appris… Il ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait, ni comment elle fonctionnait… C'était de sa faute : il aurait dû lui parler du cosmos, le mettre en garde. Et veiller sur lui, aussi… Il avait bien vu comment les choses s'étaient passées le jour où il avait inscrit Aiolos à l'école…</p><p>Chrysos consulta nerveusement l'horloge de la maison. Plus de temps à perdre : il devait soigner rapidement Aiolos et l'emmener jusqu'à l'arène. Le chevalier s'absorba dans sa tache, sans plus penser à rien : ses gestes étaient précis et efficaces et bientôt Aiolos, pansé et habillé de nouveaux vêtements, fut en état d'être présenté au Grand Pope. Chrysos le secoua doucement et l'enfant ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il ne pouvait cependant pas marcher, aussi le chevalier le porta à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils prirent ainsi le chemin du Sanctuaire.</p><p>A proximité de l'arène centrale, la foule de gardes, d'apprentis et de chevaliers en tenue d'entraînement, avertit Chrysos que l'histoire avait fait le tour du Sanctuaire. Il passa rapidement avec Aiolos dans les bras au milieu des regards curieux et spéculatifs. Les paidagogoi qui interdisaient l'accès de l'arène lui ouvrirent le passage et il se retrouva sur l'esplanade de sable, en plein soleil, face au Grand Pope sur son trône de pierre en haut des gradins. Bias était déjà là, avec son apprenti. Le chevalier de la Boussole fronça les sourcils : le garçon arborait des blessures qu'il ne lui avait pas vues en quittant l'école. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses remarques : le Grand Pope prit la parole :</p><p>« Stavros vient de m'informer que les sept apprentis de l'école sont gravement blessés et que deux d'entre eux vont bientôt être évacués vers le continent afin d'y être hospitalisés. Leurs vies sont en danger. »</p><p>Chrysos eut un hoquet et il sentit le corps d'Aiolos se crisper dans ses bras. La respiration de l'enfant se suspendit un instant puis reprit, plus rapide. Le Grand Pope poursuivit de sa voix profonde :</p><p>« L'heure est très grave. Aiolos, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as failli tuer d'autres êtres humains : c'est une faute très lourde et je ne peux pas la tolérer. »</p><p>Toujours accroché à lui, le visage caché dans son cou, Chrysos sentait l'enfant trembler et ressentait sa détresse. Concentré sur son neveu, le chevalier dégagea une énergie apaisante et réconfortante. Tout irait bien. Le Grand Pope comprendrait. Il fallait juste lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ce n'était que de la légitime défense. Tout irait bien. Sa main caressant les cheveux de l'enfant, Chrysos sentait le petit se calmer doucement.</p><p>« Mon apprenti m'a expliqué ce qui était arrivé. En fait, depuis l'arrivé de cet Aiolos, les choses vont mal à l'école. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que Saga me raconte un nouvel « exploit » de ce gosse. Il ment et triche en cours et il embête les plus petits pendant la récréation, les terrorise. Voyez de quoi il est capable ! Il est dangereux ! Saga et les autres apprentis ont juste voulu l'empêcher de nuire : cela l'a mis en colère et il les a attaqué ! »</p><p>Chrysos et Aiolos eurent le même haut le coeur. Le chevalier, machinalement, desserra sa prise sur son neveu, et Aiolos en profita pour se dégager et sauter à terre. Il se redressa de toute sa taille et ses poings se serrèrent avec force. Chrysos sentit sa colère et posa la main sur son épaule, pour lui recommander la prudence. Lui aussi était en colère contre les mensonges de Bias, mais le sort d'Aiolos se jouait en cet instant. Il fallait faire preuve de retenue.</p><p>« Majesté ! Cet enfant est un monstre ! Mon apprenti a failli mourir lui aussi ! Regardez-le, voyez ses blessures ! Je réclame justice ! »</p><p>Chrysos n'en revenait pas ! L'impudence de cet homme était sans limite ! Il avait lui-même infligé les blessures à son apprenti et s'en servait pour accuser Aiolos ! Il décida d'intervenir et s'adressa directement à l'imposante silhouette casquée de métal, immobile et attentive, en haut des marches de l'arène :</p><p>« Votre majesté, je peux vous assurer que lorsque je suis intervenu, l'apprenti de Bias n'était pas blessé ainsi. Et mon intervention, comme vous le savez, a sonné la fin du combat. Ce n'est pas Aiolos le responsable de ces marques de coups !</p><p>- Qu'oses-tu insinuer, chevalier de la Boussole ? Que j'ai frappé exprès mon propre apprenti ?</p><p>- Mais c'est toi-même qui avance cette idée. Je dis ce que j'ai vu et je ne pense pas que tu irais jusqu'à remettre ma parole en cause, Bias.</p><p>- Parce que le gamin n'est pas de ton sang peut-être, Chrysos ? Allons, tu veux juste le protéger, au détriment de la sécurité des autres !</p><p>- De la sécurité de qui parles-tu ? Les apprentis ont attaqué Aiolos ! Ils l'ont roué de coups : regarde son état ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois ! D'autres gamins ont été blessés et ceux qui restent se taisent, par peur !</p><p>- Allons, ce ne sont que des gamins ! Ils ne se rendent pas forcément compte de ce qu'il font !</p><p>- Mais exactement ! Et Aiolos non plus ne s'est pas rendu compte ! Il s'est juste défendu comme il a pu et n'a pas su contrôler une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas posséder !</p><p>- Il s'est juste défendu ? Tu iras dire cela aux parents des gosses qu'il a envoyés à l'hôpital !</p><p>- Il ne le voulait pas !</p><p>- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que Saga m'a dit ! Il m'a dit qu'il riait en les écrasant... »</p><p>Le silence s'abattit sur l'assistance et les regards convergèrent vers Aiolos. Le Grand Pope se tendit légèrement en avant et son casque de métal s'orienta vers Aiolos, renvoyant un bref éclat de soleil. Chrysos accusa le coup et interrogea son neveu du regard.</p><p>Aiolos faisait face, mais ses yeux de jade ne quittaient pas l'autre garçon.</p><p>Bias reprit la parole, d'une voix forte et agressive et Chrysos lui répondit. La dispute se poursuivit entre son accusateur et son défenseur, mais Aiolos n'écoutait plus. Il était perdu en lui-même, en discussion avec son être intérieur.</p><p>Saga avait compris. Il avait sciemment voulu faire du mal aux apprentis... Saga avait senti la joie insane qui l'avait parcouru quand il avait compris sa force. Il baissa la tête. Il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments violents : honte que Saga sache, colère d'être accusé seul, regrets des blessures qu'il avait infligées et haine à l'encontre des petites brutes… Il n'était plus que confusion, perdu au milieu de ces émotions violentes qui le parcouraient.</p><p>Il n'avait fait que se défendre... Non, il aurait pu se contenter de les faire fuir et il avait choisi d'user de sa force contre eux... Il savait qu'il leur faisait du mal et il avait aimé le faire. Il sentait encore la sensation grisante du pouvoir, comme une vague puissante qui vous atteint et vous entraîne dans son sillage sans résistance possible. Il avait aimé être celui qui décide, qui fait peur et qui fait mal, pour une fois… Pourquoi était-ce mal ? Pourtant, quand il était le plus faible et que les autres exerçaient leur force contre lui, c'était autorisé puisqu'ils n'étaient jamais punis… Alors pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il pas utiliser sa force ? Quelle différence y avait-il ? Un sentiment cuisant d'injustice prenait peu à peu possession de lui.</p><p>Chrysos et Bias s'invectivaient avec force et s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés, malgré les paidagogoi qui tentaient de les contenir et de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Les cris résonnaient fort dans cette arène de pierre et tournoyaient douloureusement. Le soleil de l'après midi grec frappait sans concession et la chaleur était étouffante. Aiolos n'en pouvait plus et sentait sa colère se raviver, comme un monstre fantastique qui renaît de ses cendres, quand soudain la voix de tonnerre éclata dans l'air écrasant de l'arène.</p><p>« CA SUFFIT ! SILEEEENCE ! »</p><p>Le Grand Pope venait de se lever. Il n'avait pas haussé le ton mais son énergie formidable avait balayé tous les cris et toutes les oppositions. Chrysos et Bias étaient tombés à genoux dans le sable de l'arène mais continuaient de se jeter des regards terribles. Saga aussi s'était agenouillé et courbait la tête, nota Aiolos. Mais lui était debout, tête haute, et regardait droit dans le masque de métal.</p><p>Il n'avait pas commis de faute. Ses doutes s'étaient dissipés. Il s'était défendu et il avait été le plus fort, c'était tout. Pourquoi devrait-il s'excuser ? Pour une fois que c'était lui qui était victorieux…</p><p>Il sentit l'air s'appesantir comme lorsqu'il devient moite et se charge d'électricité avant l'orage. Une pression invisible l'encercla et l'immobilisa et un sentiment de danger le heurta d'un seul coup. La menace venait du Grand Pope. Les yeux de jade lancèrent des éclairs et Aiolos hurla silencieusement sa colère et son ressentiment. C'était injuste ! Injuste ! Tellement injuste ! Qu'il subisse ou qu'il réagisse, il avait tort ? Mais où était la justice dans tout cela ? Où ? OÙ ?</p><p>La pression menaçante, teintée de tristesse et de regrets, sembla hésiter à s'abattre. Mais le cosmos d'Aiolos continuait sa descente sans fin vers la rage et la haine. L'enfant hurlait sa fureur, avec la violence d'un ouragan au faît de sa puissance. La chaleur, déjà lourde à cause du soleil implacable, commençait sournoisement à s'accroître. Le Grand Pope poussa un soupir et se prépara, la mort dans l'âme, à rendre son jugement.</p><p>Une voix claire, mais assurée et déterminée, s'éleva alors :</p><p>« Aiolos n'a rien fait de mal. Il a dit la vérité. Il s'est juste défendu contre l'agression des autres. Et ce qui s'est passé était ma faute. C'est moi qui leur ai dit de l'attaquer et de lui régler son compte. Et c'est moi qui ai mal agi, qui ai fait un mauvais usage de ma force et de mon autorité. J'avais envie de voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre car je sentais bien qu'il avait du potentiel. C'est moi qui doit être puni, ce serait injuste qu'il le soit. En fait, j'étais jaloux de lui... »</p><p>Saga était toujours à genoux mais sa tête était haute et son regard d'océan baignait Aiolos. Celui-ci sentit le monstre de colère qui se développait en lui et le poussait vers la haine céder du terrain. Saga, le vrai Saga, le regardait absolument, cette fois.</p><p>
  <em>Aiolos n'a rien fait de mal. Il a dit la vérité.</em>
</p><p>La colère grondante se tapit encore un peu plus au fond de lui.</p><p>
  <em>Il s'est juste défendu contre l'agression des autres. Et ce qui s'est passé était ma faute.</em>
</p><p>Le monstre hurlant se terra et disparut presque totalement, comme l'animal dans son terrier chassé par la lumière du jour quand la nuit s'efface.</p><p>
  <em>C'est moi qui doit être puni, ce serait injuste qu'il le soit.</em>
</p><p>Un calme nouveau et étrange régna en lui, comme le calme qui revient après la tempête. Un calme fragile et émerveillé devant l'étendue de la grâce. Saga non plus n'avait rien fait, mais il s'accusait... Pour lui...</p><p>
  <em>J'avais envie de voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre car je sentais bien qu'il avait du potentiel.</em>
</p><p>Une chaleur différente de celle qui brûle et détruit se lova doucement dans son ventre. Une chaleur qui réchauffe et réconforte. Sa gorge se noua et il lui sembla qu'elle devenait trop étroite pour respirer normalement.</p><p>
  <em>En fait, j'étais jaloux de lui...</em>
</p><p>Un sentiment étrange, qu'Aiolos peinait à identifier et nommer régnait à présent en lui. Ce sentiment nouveau palpitait doucement, comme un oisillon qui brise sa coquille et s'agite pour s'extraire, et répandait lumière et chaleur en lui. Aiolos frissonna, saisi d'un de ces frissons puissants qui vient du plus profond de soi et qui secoue l'âme et le corps. Le frisson d'un être qui s'éveille à un jour nouveau. Sous le regard bleu intense, au milieu des chevaliers, dans cette arène de pierre et sous le regard du Grand Pope, il se sentait bien. A sa place. Enfin.</p><p>Le Grand Pope ne quittait pas les cosmos des deux enfants et leur dialogue secret. Il surveillait au plus près l'évolution d'Aiolos. A la lumière de ce qui était arrivé aux apprentis, il avait sous-estimé la colère du petit et sa force. Et le hurlement de détresse de l'enfant face à l'injustice qui le frappait l'avait ému… Allons ! Il y avait quelque chose dans cet enfant qu'il était inutile de nier. Quelque chose de grand, c'était sûr. Quelque chose en devenir ,qui pouvait aussi bien s'orienter vers le bien que vers le mal et qu'il fallait donc travailler. Et finalement quelque chose de pas si différent de ce qui avait habité Chrysos des années auparavant… Un désir d'attention, de reconnaissance, de liaison avec l'autre… Le Grand Pope soupira à nouveau. Il lui avait manqué pour déceler cette soif d'amour, ce lien invisible, ténu mais incassable, qui unit deux êtres… Il avait pensé, à tort, que le salut viendrait de Chrysos… Il se faisait vieux, décidément.</p><p>« Saga, apprenti de Bias du Burin, et toi, Aiolos, en raison de vos fautes, je vous condamne tous les deux à devoir effectuer seuls les corvées incombant à tous les apprentis du Sanctuaire pendant un mois. Durant ce temps, vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous, mais dormirez dans les cachots du palais ! »</p><p>Parmi les cris d'indignation de Bias et les remerciements de Chrysos, au milieu des murmures de tous les assistants de cette scène étrange et violente jusque là, alors que les paidagogoi les entraînaient vers leur punition, le Grand Pope fut le seul à surprendre le sourire lumineux et le rire silencieux qu'échangèrent les deux enfants lorsqu'ils se prosternèrent devant lui. Son soulagement fut à la mesure de l'inquiétude qui l'avait étreint jusque là. Les choses iraient bien, à présent. Aiolos semblait avoir trouvé son autre.</p><p>« Chrysos, lorsque la punition sera terminée, tu viendras loger au Sanctuaire avec ton apprenti. Il te sera assigné une demeure pour toi, Aiolos et Aiolia. »</p><p>Chrysos mit un genou en terre avec gratitude et remercia le Grand Pope avec ferveur.</p><p>Aiolos entrait enfin dans la lumière...</p><p> </p><p>(…) <em>Et l'infirme effrayant, l'être ailé, mais boiteux,</em></p><p>
  <em>Cria dans l'infini : « Maître, à toi maintenant !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est mon tour de fournir la matière à ton œuvre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voici tout ce que j'ai. Je te le donne. Prends. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dieu, pour qui les méchants même sont transparents,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tendit sa grande main de lumière baignée</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vers l'ombre, et le démon lui donna l'araignée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et Dieu prit l'araignée et la mit au milieu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Du gouffre qui n'était pas encore le ciel bleu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et l'esprit regarda la bête sa prunelle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Formidable, versait la lueur éternelle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le monstre, si petit qu'il semblait un point noir,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grossit alors, et fut soudain énorme à voir</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et Dieu le regardait de son regard tranquille</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une aube étrange erra sur cette forme vile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'affreux ventre devint un globe lumineux</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et les pattes, changeant en sphères d'or leurs nœuds,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S'allongèrent dans l'ombre en grands rayons de flamme</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iblis leva les yeux et tout à coup l'infâme,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ebloui, se courba sous l'abîme vermeil</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Car Dieu de l'araignée avait fait le soleil.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Zénith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note : le poème en ouverture du chapitre a pour titre « Aimons toujours ! Aimons encore » il s'agit de deux extraits de ce poème lui-même issu des<em> Contemplations</em> de Victor Hugo.</p><p>Le poème en fermeture du chapitre est composé d'extraits choisis de l' « Hymne à la beauté » qui appartient à la section <em>Spleen et Idéal</em> des <em>Fleurs du Mal</em> de Charles Baudelaire. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aimons toujours ! Aimons encore !</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Quand l'amour s'en va, l'espoir fuit.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>L'amour, c'est le cri de l'aurore,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>L'amour c'est l'hymne de la nuit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[...]Aime ! qu'on les loue ou les blâme,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Toujours les grands cœurs aimeront :</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Joins cette jeunesse de l'âme</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A la jeunesse de ton front !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aime, afin de charmer tes heures !</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Afin qu'on voie en tes beaux yeux</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Des voluptés intérieures</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Le sourire mystérieux !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aimons-nous toujours davantage !</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Unissons-nous mieux chaque jour.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Les arbres croissent en feuillage ;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Que notre âme croisse en amour !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soyons le miroir et l'image !</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Soyons la fleur et le parfum !</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Les amants, qui, seuls sous l'ombrage,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Se sentent deux et ne sont qu'un !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[...]Conserve en ton cœur, sans rien craindre,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dusses-tu pleurer et souffrir,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La flamme qui ne peut s'éteindre</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Et la fleur qui ne peut mourir !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Venez ici, bande de petits monstres ! Attendez qu'on vous donne l'autorisation d'entrer ! »</p><p>Les paidagogoi semblaient légèrement dépassés, nota Chrysos avec amusement, en observant les jeunes apprentis et nouveaux chevaliers d'or mêlés s'enfuir comme une volée de moineaux. Il s'écarta rapidement pour éviter de se faire charger par le petit troupeau. Pas assez rapidement cependant. Un jeune garçon à la rapidité prometteuse le heurta de plein fouet, manquant de le faire tomber à terre. Étourdi, le chevalier de la Boussole attrapa néanmoins le coupable d'une main ferme.</p><p>« Dis donc, Milo, fais un peu attention où tu mets les pieds ! Il se serait passé quoi si tu avais bousculé ainsi un civil ? Tu dois maîtriser ta rapidité et ta force. »</p><p>Le garçon ne semblait pas trop effarouché par ses reproches et se tordait dans tous les sens pour défaire sa poigne. Et il y mettait de l'énergie ! Sacré Milo ! Amusé, Chrysos resserra sa prise et sentit le cosmos du gamin se rebeller.</p><p>« Lâche-moi, mais lâche-moi donc ! Je vais pas manquer la passation d'armure de mon meilleur pote à cause de toi !</p><p>- Pas avant que tu ne te sois excusé comme il se doit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? C'est ainsi que se comporte la nouvelle génération ? Eh bien, bravo, je ne félicite pas ton maître ! »</p><p>Milo se raidit, visiblement touché dans son orgueil, et leva la tête avec fierté. Ou insolence, au choix. Son éclatante blondeur, avec des boucles superbes, comme celles des statues antiques, charmait Chrysos à chaque fois qu'Aiolia le ramenait chez eux. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de la mer en été, à mi chemin entre le vert et le bleu. Un enfant superbe, au charme enjôleur déjà puissant, dans lequel commençait à se deviner l'adolescent sulfureux qu'il serait sans aucun doute un jour… Pauvres paidagogoi… Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines...</p><p>« Toutes mes profondes et sincères excuses à sa majesté de la Boussole ! L'indigne ver de terre que je suis se repend grandement et souffre de l'étendue de ses fautes en implorant la mansuétude du seigneur Chrysos ! »</p><p>Et le petit impertinent de se fendre d'une magnifique révérence et d'un adorable sourire insolent ! Et il semblait très content de lui, en plus, le sale gosse ! Ébahi par tant d'irrespect, Chrysos hésita entre se fâcher ou éclater de rire. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider. Un autre enfant accouru presque en même temps décocha un coup de poing virulent sur le crâne de son camarade. Au choc et au cri de Milo, le chevalier de la Boussole fit une grimace. Voilà qui n'avait pas dû faire du bien ! Le deuxième garçon, sensiblement du même âge que Milo et Aiolia, avait une force surprenante, en totale contradiction avec sa beauté délicate et envoûtante, phénomène qui ne cessait de fasciner Chrysos depuis qu'il le connaissait.</p><p>« AIEUH ! Tu m'as fait mal, Camus !</p><p>- C'est bien fait pour toi ! Excuse-toi immédiatement ! Tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter comme ça envers un chevalier d'argent !</p><p>- Oh, ça va, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus ! Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage !</p><p>- Milo…</p><p>- Camus…</p><p>- Si tu ne t'excuses pas immédiatement, je ne te parle plus de toute la semaine ! J'aurais trop honte d'adresser la parole à un rustre pareil !</p><p>- Hein ? Tu… Tu rigoles, hein Camus ?… Tu ne le ferais pas vraiment ?... Si ?... Bon, bon, d'accord, d'accord ! Je suis désolé, chevalier, je vous ai heurté et manqué de respect. Je n'ai aucune excuse et j'espère que vous accepterez de me pardonner. Ça te va comme ça ?</p><p>- Encore pardon, chevalier de la Boussole. Mon camarade est… disons, quelque peu nature et grossier parfois. »</p><p>Chrysos se mordit les joues en hochant la tête avec gravité sous l'étrange regard rougeoyant du gamin, sérieux et intense. Un regard incandescent, comme la couleur de la braise tourmentée par le feu. Comme un reflet de sa longue et opulente chevelure de flamme.</p><p>Surtout ne pas rire. Ne pas rire.</p><p>« Merci de vos excuses, apprentis, j'en apprécie la… spontanéité. Particulièrement la tienne, Boucles d'Or. »</p><p>Avec un clin d'œil appuyé à l'attention de Milo offusqué, le chevalier le lâcha. Il ne put retenir un sourire narquois : le gosse semblait scandalisé par le surnom. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : son camarade le ceintura et l'entraîna rapidement.</p><p>« Boucles d'Or ? Boucles d'Or ? Je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, le vieux !</p><p>- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout !</p><p>- Alors là ! Pas question ! Tu vas voir…</p><p>- Milo, tu veux voir Aiolia recevoir son armure ou pas ?</p><p>- Oh merde ! Aio, j'arriiiiiive !…</p><p>Et Milo détala avec la même rapidité surprenante qui avait manqué de renverser Chrysos. Camus poussa un soupir et suivit le même chemin, mais bien plus lentement et presque à contrecœur semblait-il. Chrysos secoua la tête en souriant. Qu'ils étaient mignons ces deux-là ! Aiolia avait bien de la chance d'avoir d'aussi bons amis...</p><p>Le moment important qui l'attendait lui revint à l'esprit et il hâta le pas, lui aussi. Aiolia recevait son armure en ce jour, après avoir réussi son épreuve hier. Chrysos se sentit gonflé de fierté. Après Aiolos, près de deux ans auparavant, un nouveau chevalier d'or entrait dans la famille ! Il passa l'arcade de pierre qui ouvrait sur l'arène centrale du Sanctuaire. Sous l'écrasante lumière d'or du soleil, un silence solennel régnait, troublé seulement par les chuchotements des jeunes garnements, que les paidagogoi peinaient à faire cesser.</p><p>« Milooo, tu m'écrases les pieds !</p><p>- Oh ça va Mu, t'as qu'à te pousser, aussi !</p><p>- Vaffanculo Boucles d'Or, tu vas t'en prendre une !</p><p>- Oh comme c'est mignon, Boucles d'Or, ça te va tellement bien, hu hu hu…</p><p>- Tu m'as appelé comment, Barbie ?</p><p>- Mais taisez-vous ! Sinon…</p><p>- SILENCE LA MARMAILLE ! »</p><p>Les jeunes courbèrent la nuque et rentrèrent la tête dans leurs épaules d'un air contrit. Personne ne contrariait le Grand Pope quand il haussait le ton, même légèrement. Le casque de métal branla lentement. Elle avait l'air gratinée, cette nouvelle génération ! A moins qu'il ne se fasse trop vieux pour toute cette jeunesse et sa fougue… Le Grand Pope, le calme revenu, accorda à nouveau toute son attention au jeune garçon agenouillé dans le sable, tête haute et regard vert brillant de fierté et d'émotion contenues.</p><p>« Bienvenue parmi tes pairs, Aiolia. En récompense de ton courage et de ta valeur, je te remets l'armure d'or du Lion. Sagittarius ?</p><p>- Votre Majesté ?</p><p>- Veuille remettre son armure au nouveau chevalier.</p><p>- Oui, votre Majesté. »</p><p>L'adolescent, qui se tenait à sa droite et qui venait de s'agenouiller devant lui, revêtu de son armure d'or, se releva avec grâce. Il saisit l'armure du Lion par ses lanières et, la soulevant sans peine, d'une main, commença à descendre les marches de l'arène. Le Grand Pope contempla la scène avec joie : Aiolos avait tellement changé qu'il lui était difficile de reconnaître dans le jeune chevalier d'or descendant adouber son frère l'enfant rebelle qui lui avait tenu tête en ce lieu précis. Il était devenu un chevalier d'exception, doté de qualités rares. L'un des meilleurs. Comme Chrysos et lui l'avaient senti autrefois. Il avait vaincu le terrible spectre de la haine et de la vengeance et en avait repoussé la noire séduction. Oui ! Le Grand Pope hocha la tête : il était vraiment fier de lui...</p><p>Et d'après les regards et les énergies qui montaient vers lui de la foule des spectateurs de la scène solennelle, il n'était pas le seul. Aiolos était admiré de tous pour sa puissance, autant que pour son courage et sa bienveillance envers les plus faibles et les plus démunis. Il avait profondément appris de ses errances et en avait tiré une véritable force, aux racines solides et étendues. La complicité et l'amitié qu'il avait partagées avec Saga lui avaient aussi indéniablement profité.</p><p>Mais sur ce dernier point… Le casque s'inclina imperceptiblement vers sa gauche et le Grand Pope marqua un léger arrêt dans son raisonnement. Debout, bras joints dans le dos, tête haute et regard brillant enveloppant les deux silhouettes qui venaient de se rejoindre dans l'arène, Saga s'absorbait dans la contemplation de la remise d'armure d'Aiolia. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'inquisition du Grand Pope. Ou bien feignait-il l'ignorance ?… Difficile de s'en assurer désormais, puisqu'un mur mental parfait se dressait chaque fois que le Grand Pope tentait une incursion dans l'esprit ou le cosmos du jeune chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Il était véritablement doué, ce gamin… Veuille Athéna qu'il ne soit pas trop doué…</p><p>Le soudain sourire de Saga prit le Grand Pope par surprise. Un sourire éclatant de joie. De ces sourires de lumière qui éclairent entièrement un être et le font rayonner, révélateurs de puissants sentiments cachés. Aiolos venait d'adouber Aiolia, revêtu de sa nouvelle armure, et le serrait dans ses bras sous les applaudissements des spectateurs et leurs cris de joie.</p><p>Les deux chevaliers d'or s'agenouillèrent alors en un gracieux ensemble et prononcèrent d'une seule voix le serment des chevaliers du Sanctuaire :</p><p>« Moi, chevalier d'or du Lion, du Sagittaire, je m'incline, en ce jour et pour tous ceux qui me restent à vivre, devant la déesse Athéna et j'implore sa force de me guider sans faillir dans l'accomplissement de mon devoir. Je fais le vœu sacré et indissoluble de mettre ma puissance au service de tous mes frères et de toutes mes sœurs qui en ressentiront le besoin afin de les protéger avec respect et abnégation. »</p><p>La cérémonie touchait à sa fin et les deux chevaliers se relevèrent, prononçant la fin du serment sacré d'une voix forte et vibrante d'émotion, toujours à l'unisson :</p><p>« Que ma vie serve avec honneur le Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope et la gloire d'Athéna ! »</p><p>Les vivats de la foule des spectateurs éclatèrent et Aiolia se tourna vers les gradins en souriant avec bonheur. Les petits galopins du coin gauche s'agitaient particulièrement, nota le Grand Pope avec un sourire indulgent cette fois. Il faudrait néanmoins rapidement renforcer l'équipe des paidagogoi...</p><p>Aiolos contemplait son petit frère revêtu de l'armure d'or du Lion et un sentiment de joie presque douloureux lui enserrait la poitrine. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle tellement il était heureux. Et au milieu de son bonheur, une vibration bien connue et une voix que l'âge avait rendue plus grave le firent doucement frissonner sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi.</p><p>« Félicitations et bienvenue parmi nous, Aiolia du Lion.</p><p>- Merci de ton accueil, Saga des Gémeaux. Iolos, je peux aller voir les autres et leur montrer ma belle armure ? »</p><p>Aiolos sourit tendrement. Son frère, bien que chevalier d'or désormais, restait un enfant malgré tout, pressé d'épater ses copains.</p><p>« Vas-y, mais ne tarde pas.</p><p>- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite !</p><p>- Regarde-le ! Je me demande vraiment ce qui lui fait le plus plaisir : la cérémonie d'adoubement ou bien la perspective de clouer le bec à Angie et Shura... »</p><p>Avec un léger tressaillement intérieur, Aiolos se tourna à demi vers Saga qui venait de prononcer ces mots avec amusement. Cela leur arrivait souvent, de penser la même chose au même instant, ou bien de finir la phrase que l'autre avait commencée. Et il aimait penser qu'ils partageaient ainsi leurs pensées. Un peu comme s'ils étaient deux parties d'un tout…</p><p>Un léger frisson le prit, au beau milieu de la chaleur qui montait du sol et des pierres frappés de soleil. Deux parties d'un tout… ? Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir ce genre de pensées ? Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Saga et se sentit tout à coup étrange, comme pris d'une certaine forme de faiblesse tandis que sa poitrine et son ventre se nouaient à lui faire légèrement mal. Presque comme s'il était subitement malade...</p><p>Illuminé par la lumière du jour, revêtu de son armure et couronné de la masse de ses cheveux blonds, très longs à présent, Saga resplendissait. Sa peau dorée faisait encore ressortir par contraste la luminosité et l'épaisseur de sa chevelure et le bleu profond de ses yeux. Il souriait en regardant les gamins chahuter Aiolia, et son sourire renforçait les courants de son regard d'océan. Soudain, comme s'il sentait les yeux de jade sur lui, il se tourna vers lui et son sourire s'éclaira. Aiolos sentit la faiblesse étrange qui venait de le saisir se répandre en lui pour faire trembler ses jambes et il eut chaud et froid en même temps. Les yeux d'océan s'agrandirent légèrement. Aiolos n'arriva plus à soutenir leur regard et se détourna.</p><p>« Iolos ? Ca va ? »</p><p>La voix était incertaine. Comme si Saga n'était pas assuré, comme s'il avait… peur ? Peur de lui ? Saga ? Aiolos secoua la tête et sourit à son tour. Allons, il se faisait des idées ! Il se tourna à nouveau face à Saga pour le regarder. Enfin, il essaya de le regarder, car l'étrange phénomène se reproduisit. Il n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard de son meilleur ami ! Atterré, Aiolos fit une nouvelle tentative. Son pouls et sa respiration s'accélérèrent et il sentit les battements de son cœur résonner fortement dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que le son se répercutait dans l'arène, se heurtait aux gradins, roulait dans l'espace et que tout le monde l'entendait. Il sentit son visage brûler. Que lui arrivait-il ?</p><p>« Iolos… Tu… Tu es sûr que… tu vas… bien ? »</p><p>La voix de Saga n'était plus qu'un murmure hésitant. Et la peur la hantait, il en était sûr à présent. Saga avait peur de lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Lentement, les yeux de jade remontèrent du sol qu'ils contemplaient jusque vers le chevalier des Gémeaux. A l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, Saga baissa lui aussi la tête vers le sol tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui était en train de se passer ni le seul qui ne parvenait plus à soutenir le regard de l'autre…</p><p>L'appel mental du Grand Pope les fit également tressaillir et ils obéirent immédiatement et rejoignirent sans un mot leur place à ses côtés. En silence toujours et avec gêne, ils s'agenouillèrent et se relevèrent gauchement ne sachant quelle posture adopter, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre.</p><p>Surpris, le Grand Pope observa le manège des deux adolescents un instant, sourcils froncés sous son casque. Mais si l'on avait pu glisser un coup d'œil sous ce masque de métal froid, on aurait vu le visage du vieil homme s'éclairer rapidement et s'émerveiller du spectacle sous ses yeux. Il pouffa en silence, protégé par son casque. Dire qu'il s'était inquiété de ce que le jeune Gémeaux avait dans la tête...</p><p>Allons, si ce n'était que cela, tout allait bien ! Il fallait bien quitter l'hiver un jour, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>L'heure de l'entraînement approchait, il fallait qu'il se prépare. Un soupir lui échappa et trembla un instant dans l'air lourd de la fin d'après midi. A l'ombre des colonnes doriques, assis sur la pierre chaude qui s'était abreuvée tout le jour de la force du soleil et la restituait à présent, il redoutait le moment où Aiolos descendrait du neuvième temple. Il reflua en lui-même analyser ses émotions. Oui, il avait peur. Une peur incompréhensible, qui lui comprimait le cœur comme dans un étau. La scène de ce matin passait en boucle dans son esprit.</p><p>La remise d'armure d'Aiolia, son adoubement, le serment poignant des deux frères en chœur, agenouillés dans l'arène, baignés de lumière, touchés par la grâce. Un puissant frisson le saisit, malgré la moiteur de l'atmosphère. Dieux, qu'Aiolos était beau à cet instant… L'éclat doré de son armure et de son cosmos, la chaleur de son sourire, sa fierté éclatante en remettant l'armure à son frère… Et ses yeux sombres, brillant d'un éclat nouveau quand ils s'étaient posés sur lui… Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement, il lui sembla manquer d'air. L'émotion le surprit à nouveau brutalement, cette émotion qui lui devenait familière depuis quelques temps quand il se trouvait près d'Aiolos et qu'il avait vu partagée pour la première fois… Cette émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer… Pas plus que la panique qu'il avait ressentie devant la chaleur et le trouble puissant qui s'étaient partagé son corps et lui avaient donné le vertige…</p><p>Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne devait pas penser à lui comme cela, il n'en avait pas le droit, c'était mal ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était chevalier à présent, et qui plus est, chevalier d'or. Le premier des douze à venir. Aiolos et lui n'étaient plus des enfants qui s'affrontaient amicalement dans les arènes du Sanctuaire pour déterminer en riant qui l'emporterait.L'enfance était finie depuis longtemps…</p><p>Son enfance avait cessé ce jour-là, deux ans auparavant, quand Gemini s'était emparé de lui et l'avait fait sien. Il frémit à nouveau, profondément. Ce jour clair-obscur où il avait vacillé, comme au bord d'un précipice, lorsque le cosmos doré l'avait revêtu. Il avait su immédiatement. Dans son âme autant que dans son corps. Son destin ne lui appartenait plus.</p><p>Les mains, encore jeunes et gracieuses mais déjà puissantes, se nouèrent derrière sa nuque dans un geste dérisoire de protection et l'épaisse chevelure blonde se répandit en volutes cendrées sur les pierres à ses pieds, le dissimulant presque entièrement.</p><p>« Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu devrais déjà être prêt ! »</p><p>Il eut un bref sursaut, se redressa rapidement et fit face, tendu. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il ne l'entendait presque plus, d'ailleurs, depuis longtemps.</p><p>« A moins que tu n'aies pas envie d'y aller ? Remarque, je peux te remplacer : ça me dérouillerait un peu. »</p><p>Adossé à une colonne, quasiment dissimulé par l'ombre, son frère le regardait. Le visage identique au sien était sombre et les yeux d'océan se troublaient, hanté d'une violente tempête, à présent permanente. Encore une fois et comme souvent désormais, Saga recula devant ce visage obscur. Presque avec effroi. Il avait tellement changé, s'était tellement éloigné, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus son propre frère. Son jumeau pourtant. Son miroir.</p><p>Quand est-ce que l'harmonie initiale avait laissé place au gouffre ? Quand est-ce que son frère avait disparu pour laisser place à cet étranger au regard mauvais ? Que s'était-il passé ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Qu'aurait-il dû faire ?</p><p>D'un mouvement souple, silencieux et extrêmement rapide, Kanon se détacha de la colonne qui le dissimulait à demi pour venir se planter face à lui. Les déferlantes de son regard grandissaient et venaient se jeter en furie l'une contre l'autre.</p><p>« Dis-le, bordel. Dis-le que tu ne veux pas y aller ! Dis-le que t'as la trouille ! Je le sais bien, moi !</p><p>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur d'aller à un simple entraînement ?</p><p>- Mais parce qu'il sera là ! Et que tu as peur de lui faire face !</p><p>- De qui est-ce que j'aurais peur, d'après toi ? Personne ne peut plus m'atteindre ici.</p><p>- Oh si, grand frère. Lui, il peut. Et après la scène de ce matin, on le sait tous les deux à présent n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux plus te voiler la face et prétendre encore être parfait ! »</p><p>Saga tressaillit et allait répondre quand les deux frères se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers les profondeurs du temple. Le cosmos d'Aiolos venait de se manifester, prévenant l'occupant des lieux qu'il lui demandait passage et venait le rejoindre.</p><p>Du coin de l'œil, le chevalier des Gémeaux enregistra le départ de son frère, avalé à nouveau par l'obscurité du temple. Il était juste temps, les pas d'Aiolos se faisaient plus forts, indiquant que le chevalier du Sagittaire arrivait sur le parvis. Il s'arrêta juste en face de lui et le salua sans le regarder directement toutefois. Saga peina à discipliner efficacement sa respiration et ses pensées. Mais ce fut d'une voix calme pourtant et avec le sourire qu'il réussit à lui rendre son salut.</p><p>Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du temple du Taureau, en silence, perdu dans leurs pensées et leurs émotions naissantes. Tout à son trouble, Saga ne vit pas l'ombre se détacher de la demeure qu'il laissait derrière lui et serrer les poings avec une colère proche de la détresse. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit le murmure empli de rage et de désespoir qui glissa brièvement dans l'air doux du soir.</p><p>« Je l'ai su immédiatement qu'il t'avait volé à moi, qu'il t'accompagnerait dans la lumière et qu'il n'y aurait même plus de place pour moi dans ton ombre... »</p><p>En descendant, Saga ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la dérobée sur son ami. Aiolos regardait droit devant lui. Son visage semblait indescriptiblement ému et ses yeux de jade, déjà d'une expressivité étonnante en temps normal, prenaient mille et une teintes de vert selon le flux et le reflux des émotions qui le parcouraient. Soudain, le regard obscurci du chevalier du Sagittaire le heurta de plein fouet et glissa sur lui. Saga sentit sa respiration se suspendre avant de repartir de plus belle. Il s'appliqua soigneusement à retrouver son calme et à ne surtout pas regarder Aiolos. Et de ce qu'il put lire dans le cosmos de son ami, celui-ci fit les mêmes efforts. Ils finirent le chemin sacré sans un mot, étreints tous les deux par un charme puissant et vertigineux.</p><p>A peine arrivés sur l'esplanade, ils furent assaillis par les jeunes, déjà en train de se mesurer et de se chamailler et n'eurent plus le temps de se préoccuper de leurs pensées intimes. Alors qu'Aiolos rejoignait Aiolia qui s'entraînait fièrement avec Shura, Angelo et Aphrodite, Saga commençait la leçon pour les plus jeunes.</p><p>Il remarqua assez vite que Milo faisait la tête et ne semblait pas disposé à se concentrer sur ses apprentissages. Le garçon jetait souvent un regard boudeur vers le groupe qui s'entraînait à côté et se mordait la lèvre inférieure de contrariété. Ce faisant, il ne prêtait pas attention à son partenaire d'exercice, Camus, qui le prenait visiblement assez mal, malgré un apparent détachement. Saga sourit imperceptiblement. Il connaissait bien le jeune Français au fonctionnement similaire au sien. Si pour des yeux extérieurs, Camus avait l'air de se moquer de la distraction de Milo, Saga voyait bien que le manège du futur Scorpion le blessait.</p><p>Il lança une salve d'énergie qui vint frapper Milo dans le dos et le projeta sur son camarade.</p><p>« Hé ! Ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend Saga ? C'est déloyal comme attaque !</p><p>- Ça t'apprendra à rester attentif Milo ! Ce n'est pas en étant distrait que tu vas faire des progrès et que tu seras prêt à tenter l'armure !</p><p>- J'étais pas distrait ! Je réfléchissais, c'est tout !</p><p>- Eh bien réfléchis avec nous, avec Camus surtout. Pour l'instant, tu lui gâches aussi son entraînement ! »</p><p>Milo regarda Camus et devant l'expression de son ami, eut un pauvre sourire d'excuse avant de reprendre sérieusement les enchaînements offensifs-défensifs donnés. Saga les surveilla, passant entre les paires de combattants, rectifiant des postures, donnant des explications. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour contempler le travail des uns et des autres à la ronde, puis circulait à nouveau au milieu de ses élèves. Il aimait particulièrement l'entraînement du soir, lorsque, après la rude journée et la chaleur, les apprentis se retrouvaient tous sous leur férule, à Aiolos et à lui. Partager son savoir et l'enseigner lui plaisait. Avoir une influence, une forme de pouvoir, sur de jeunes esprits pour les façonner à son gré lui procurait un plaisir certain. Sentir l'attention et le respect des apprentis sur lui, leur confiance absolue dans ce qu'il leur transmettait était une source renouvelée de joie. Avoir une responsabilité dans leur construction et leur élévation était grisant...</p><p>
  <em>Avoir une possibilité d'agir sur leur chute et leur destruction aussi …</em>
</p><p>Les yeux d'océan s'écarquillèrent brusquement. D'où lui était venue cette pensée effrayante ? Un frisson glacé glissa le long de sa peau et disparut. Il secoua la tête, le souffle court, et jeta un regard perdu autour de lui. Les jeunes poursuivaient leurs exercices et, à côté, Angelo et Shura s'affrontaient au corps à corps devant Aiolia et Aphrodite. Rien n'avait changé. Alors d'où venait ce sentiment de malaise imperceptible ?</p><p>Et soudain, il croisa le regard de jade d'Aiolos, qui se tenait bras croisés, observant le combat devant lui, à l'autre bout de l'esplanade. Un regard profond. Concerné. Et le sentiment diffus et pénible reflua et disparut comme il était venu. Sous le regard intense, ce fut un autre genre d'émoi qui s'empara de lui, sur lequel il refusa de s'appesantir.</p><p>D'un air qu'il espérait dégagé, il reporta son attention sur les apprentis et s'absorba avec acharnement sur l'enseignement qu'il leur dispensait. Ne plus penser, ne plus ressentir et accomplir sa tache. Le reste de l'entraînement se passa sans heurts et bientôt, Aiolos interrompit les combats de son groupe, ce qui sonna la fin de la séance.</p><p>Une fois les apprentis et les jeunes chevaliers d'or expédiés à la douche, Saga et lui se retrouvèrent seuls dans le crépuscule qui tombait sur l'esplanade.</p><p>« Ça te dirait, un petit affrontement ? Amical, juste histoire de se mettre en forme. Comme au bon vieux temps ? »</p><p>La voix d'Aiolos semblait légère en proposant la joute et pourtant Saga y décela une infime pointe d'inquiétude, comme une question urgente.</p><p>« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais apprête-toi à mordre la poussière !</p><p>- Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu ne doutes de rien, seigneur des Gémeaux ! C'est ce que l'on va voir ! Allez viens ! »</p><p>Le visage rieur, Aiolos se mit en garde et lui fit signe d'avancer d'une main. Avec un sourire carnassier, Saga se mit en position et se prépara à la charge de son adversaire. Elle ne se fit pas attendre et nécessita toute sa concentration pour la contrer efficacement.</p><p>Les coups d'Aiolos étaient précis et puissants et se succédaient à un rythme soutenu. Il visait consciencieusement ses potentiels points faibles et le poussait dans ses retranchements. Son cosmos chaleureux et puissant l'enveloppait de toutes parts et l'oppressait, prêt à l'écraser à la moindre faute d'inattention. La chaleur qui avait commencé à se dissoudre dans l'obscurité gagnant le Sanctuaire s'élevait à nouveau rapidement dans la nuit. Le chevalier des Gémeaux reculait inexorablement. Le sourire de Saga s'accentua. Allons, Aiolos ne cessait de progresser et s'il ne se battait pas au maximum de ses capacités, il risquait de perdre !</p><p>D'un bond, il se mit hors d'atteinte et se redressa. Aiolos fit de même et ancra avec défi son regard de jade dans les yeux d'océan, habité de la même question pressante. Une vague de chaleur parcourut Saga et ce qu'il lut alors dans ce regard urgent ne lui plut pas. Sa propre réaction non plus. Honte et colère se mêlèrent au trouble qui l'habitait depuis le matin. Il fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre et l'ouragan se leva dans ses yeux de mer tempétueuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? C'était hors de question ! Un puissant frisson désagréable le parcourut. Son visage se ferma. Ils se préparèrent mentalement au dernier échange. Leur cosmos s'accentuèrent et ils se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre de toute leur puissance.</p><p>L'échange fut très rapide et pourtant il sembla à Saga qu'il durait des heures. La première salve énergétique, décochée presque à bout touchant, l'effleura. Il l'esquiva juste à temps et para le coup suivant qui survint presque immédiatement. Les bras d'Aiolos l'encerclèrent soudain et tentèrent de le saisir pour l'immobiliser contre son corps. Sa colère s'accentua devant la tentative de domination et il répliqua par un mur d'énergie qui heurta le Sagittaire de plein fouet et le fit brutalement reculer. Sonné, Aiolos se redressa et darda ses yeux sombres et déterminés sur lui. Le frémissement déplaisant revint et le gagna entièrement. La sensation de dégoût fut telle, qu'impulsivement, alors qu'Aiolos s'élançait à nouveau vers lui, Saga visualisa avec force le principal point étoilé du Sagittaire et lui décocha un poing d'énergie meurtrier, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire, le projetant violemment contre les gradins de pierre.</p><p>
  <em>Ça t'apprendra à me regarder comme ça. Qu'oses-tu seulement imaginer ? La prochaine fois, je te tue...</em>
</p><p>Aiolos ne réussit pas à amoindrir le choc et à se réceptionner convenablement. L'attaque l'avait surpris par son ampleur et sa force. Étourdi, il resta avachi sur la pierre, comme une poupée désarticulée, peinant à réajuster sa vision, grimaçant de douleur. Visiblement, il s'était fait mal et voyait trente-six chandelles. Pourtant Saga ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement, glacé jusqu'aux tréfonds de lui-même. Il était atterré. Un maëlstrom d'émotions brûlantes l'assaillait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi avec autant de violence ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et cette pensée affreuse qui l'avait assailli ? D'où venait-elle ? La voix haineuse et vicieuse, presque réjouie du mal survenu, tournoyait dans son esprit. Une voix semblable à celle de Kanon.</p><p>Ou à la sienne.</p><p>Combien de temps resta-t-il absorbé en lui-même ? Il ne reprit pied dans la réalité qu'en entendant les pas lourds de douleur d'Aiolos. Il secoua la tête et eut un hoquet. Le chevalier du Sagittaire arrivait droit sur lui, couvert de poussière et d'égratignures qui saignaient, pour certaines abondamment, les cheveux et le visage plein de terre. Des marbrures violacées apparaissaient sur son corps. Son visage était sombre et contracté.</p><p>« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »</p><p>La voix claqua avec sécheresse. Sans voir distinctement son visage dans la pénombre, Saga sut qu'Aiolos le dévisageait avec une colère froide, métallique. La température environnante montait à nouveau en flèche malgré la nuit, à présent presque tombée. La voix et le cosmos d'Aiolos lui rappelaient un jour terrible cinq ans auparavant, quand il était resté ébahi devant la puissance et la cruauté de son ami face à un groupe d'apprentis. Aiolos lui avait fait peur, ce jour-là.</p><p>Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en tremblant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Jamais il n'avait perdu ainsi le contrôle de lui-même. Et jamais plus depuis ce jour-là, il n'avait craint Aiolos… Alors pourquoi lui faisait-il peur aujourd'hui ? A moins que celui qui le terrifiait ainsi ne soit pas le Sagittaire…</p><p>A moins qu'il n'ait peur de lui-même ?…</p><p>« Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je... j'ai juste… perdu le contrôle je crois.</p><p>- A d'autres, Saga ! Tu ne perds jamais le contrôle, je le sais. Pourquoi me mens-tu ? »</p><p>Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Aiolos tourna les talons et quitta l'esplanade. Ses pas résonnèrent fortement dans le calme de la nuit et dans son propre vide intérieur. Avec un sentiment qui ressemblait bien à de l'effroi, Saga regarda la silhouette douloureuse du Sagittaire disparaître dans l'ombre. Il sentait qu'il devait le rattraper, lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour retenir son ami. Quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux et i restait immobile, les bras ballants. Il ferma les yeux, tachant de retrouver sa paix intérieur, mais n'y parvint pas. Ses yeux le piquèrent et il les écarquilla, luttant pour ravaler des larmes que sa fierté de combattant lui interdisait de laisser couler.</p><p>
  <em>Tant mieux, un souci de moins ! Bonne journée finalement.</em>
</p><p>Il se prit la tête dans les mains, horrifié par ce flux de pensées cruelles dont il ignorait la provenance. Se laissant lentement glisser à terre, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, se recroquevillant sur sa souffrance.</p><p>
  <em>Bon débarras, il gênait le passage depuis le début celui-là ! Au moins, il n'y aura pas besoin de le tuer...</em>
</p><p>Un rire bas, presque chuchoté, s'éleva. Qui riait ? Un froid atroce le saisit. Il redressa la tête et fouilla les ténèbres autour de lui. Qui riait ? Le rire grinçant, horrible, qui assaillait douloureusement les nerfs se fit plus fort. Les yeux d'océans s'agrandirent davantage, hantés par les tourbillons de la panique. Il oscilla d'avant en arrière pour tenter de faire taire ce rire atroce qui vrillait son esprit. Qui riait ? Sa respiration hachée et douloureuse lui déchirait le gorge et son cœur affolé se précipitait dans sa poitrine. Qui riait ? Le froid le gagnait parcourant sa peau d'abord puis gagnant son intérieur, l'étreignant de sa main métallique. Qui riait ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur une plainte d'agonie, son esprit volait en éclats, accompagné de ce rire fou.</p><p>« Saga ! Saga ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Athéna ! Reprends-toi ! Arrête ça ! Arrête ! C'est affreux ! »</p><p>La gifle, puissante, lui fit partir la tête violemment sur le côté et il sentit le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche. Deux mains lui saisirent les bras et le secouèrent sans pitié, dans tous les sens. La chaleur lui revint, il cligna des yeux, hébété. Dans l'obscurité, il sentit sa présence sans le voir. Son cosmos chaleureux et puissant le nimbait de son énergie, rassérénant son esprit affolé et meurtri. Depuis quand Aiolos avait-il un tel rayonnement stable et bienveillant ?</p><p>« Saga… Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Je ne te reconnais plus… Parle-moi : tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami. »</p><p>La voix d'Aiolos était triste. Saga baissa la tête. Il était épuisé, drainé, comme après un entraînement intensif. Le Sagittaire le tenait toujours par les bras. Il sentit le froid de l'air nocturne soudainement et frissonna. Les mains d'Aiolos glissèrent et l'attirèrent lentement à lui. Les bras du Sagittaire se refermèrent sur lui, l'emprisonnant doucement. Il se raidit et entreprit de se dégager. L'effleurement du souffle d'Aiolos sur son visage, contre sa bouche, le surprit et il allait le repousser brutalement lorsque l'étreinte du Sagittaire se relâcha.</p><p>« Je suis ton ami, Saga, et je le serai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ne me refais plus une peur pareille, s'il te plaît. »</p><p>Ils prirent en silence, côte à côte, dans la nuit, le chemin des douze maisons. Enfin, cette étrange journée finissait. Saga n'en pouvait plus. En gravissant les marches innombrables, il sentit son corps se dénouer et l'angoisse qui le taraudait depuis le matin disparaître. Il restait juste abasourdi par le choc de cette journée de cauchemar, vide. Il sentit alors la main d'Aiolos, hésitante, venir effleurer la sienne. Un instant, sa main s'agita contre celle du Sagittaire, comme un oiseau affolé, puis s'immobilisa. Il gagnèrent ainsi le temple des Gémeaux, sans un mot, dans l'obscurité, le silence de la nuit seulement traversé de leurs souffles, un peu trop rapides, peut-être.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Viens-tu du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l'abîme,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ô Beauté ! ton regard, infernal et divin,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Verse confusément le bienfait et le crime,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Et l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[...]Tu marches sur des morts, Beauté, dont tu te moques ;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>De tes bijoux l'Horreur n'est pas le moins charmant,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Et le Meurtre, parmi tes plus chères breloques,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sur ton ventre orgueilleux danse amoureusement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[...]Que tu viennes du ciel ou de l'enfer, qu'importe,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ô Beauté ! monstre énorme, effrayant, ingénu !</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Si ton œil, ton souris, ton pied, m'ouvrent la porte</em>
  <br/>
  <em>D'un Infini que j'aime et n'ai jamais connu ?</em>
</p><p><em>De Satan ou de Dieu, qu'importe ? Ange ou Sirène,</em><br/><em>Qu'importe, si tu rends, - fée aux yeux de velours,</em><br/><em>Rythme, parfum, lueur, ô mon unique reine ! -</em><br/><em>L'univers moins hideux et les instants moins lo</em>urds ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crépuscule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note : Le poème en ouverture et fermeture du chapitre s'intitule « Le Vampire » et appartient à la section <em>Spleen et Idéal</em> des <em>Fleurs du Mal</em> de Charles Baudelaire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans mon cœur plaintif es entrée</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toi qui, forte comme un troupeau</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De démons, vins, folle et parée,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>De mon esprit humilié,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Faire ton lit et ton domaine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Infâme à qui je suis lié</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme le forçat à la chaîne,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Comme au jeu le joueur têtu,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme à la bouteille l'ivrogne,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme aux vermines la charogne</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Maudite, maudite sois-tu !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La nuit profonde et noire s'étendait paresseusement sur le Sanctuaire et avalait tous les bruits. Le silence ouaté recouvrait habitations, agora et arènes, jusqu'au chemin des douze maisons qui se noyait dans l'obscurité et le calme. Soudain, dans les profondeurs d'un temple antique sur ce chemin ancestral, un frémissement naquit. Un murmure à peine audible tout d'abord, qui provenait de l'intérieur du troisième temple. Dans une chambre aveugle et isolée, semblant dissimulée à l'arrière de la demeure, un adolescent se réveilla en sursaut. Rejetant en arrière une opulente chevelure blonde cendrée, le garçon se dressa dans son lit et écouta le silence retombé depuis sur le temple austère. Plus un bruit ne troublait la quiétude de la nuit chaude. Pourtant l'adolescent resta aux aguets. Et à nouveau un gémissement plaintif déchira le silence. En un instant le garçon fut hors de son lit, lancé en toute hâte dans un couloir désert qui menait aux appartements du chevalier d'or, maître des lieux. Arrivé devant la lourde porte sculptée de la chambre, l'adolescent ne prit pas le temps de frapper et dédaigna le heurtoir en argent ciselé pour abaisser la poignée. Le cri douloureux retentit à nouveau, accompagné de mots indistincts et d'un nom. Le garçon frémit. Ce nom, c'était le sien. Son frère l'appelait dans son sommeil. Il entra.</p><p>« Kanon… Kanon… Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Attends !… Ne me laisse pas... »</p><p>Kanon resta bouche bée sur le seuil de la porte. Au centre de la grande pièce qui s'ouvrait sur une terrasse bordée de colonnes doriques, meublée précieusement et confortablement, Saga s'agitait dans son lit. La transpiration collait à son front luisant les mèches solaires de ses cheveux et son visage était pâle, comme glacé, sous le hâle habituel de sa peau. Les mains crispées sur ses draps, il semblait en proie à un implacable combat intérieur.</p><p>Kanon se précipita vers le lit et saisit son frère à bras le corps, le secouant fortement, jusqu'à ce que le dormeur n'ouvre des yeux d'océan étreints de douleur et de peur. Saga se raidit dans ses bras, puis son regard affolé se fit plus conscient et il le reconnut. Le soulagement et l'amour qui se peignirent sur le visage identique au sien firent naître un élan de bonheur absolu en lui et il serra son frère contre lui.</p><p>« Je suis là, Saga. Je suis là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar, c'est tout. »</p><p>Kanon se tut et ne prononça pas les mots suivants, qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Encore un foutu cauchemar… Le phénomène récurrent commençait à l'inquiéter. Saga cauchemardait chaque nuit à présent et ne trouvait plus de répit. Le jour, il semblait assailli par des pensées qui l'éloignait de lui et des autres. Il devenait plus silencieux, encore moins ouvert, comme absent de lui-même. Son teint doré pâlissait et ses yeux de mer sans fond se cerclaient de noir. Kanon était inquiet, vraiment. Mais à qui en parler ? Il eut un soupir amer et sa poitrine se serra. Il n'existait pas ! A part Bias et le Grand Pope, personne ne connaissait son existence… Alors à qui demander de l'aide ?</p><p>La pensée traversa fugitivement son esprit. Une personne connaissait son existence, ou du moins l'avait vu, sans disparaître mystérieusement ensuite. Il se raidit. Demander de l'aide à Aiolos ? Pour Saga ? Les rapprocher encore davantage l'un de l'autre ? C'était au dessus de ses forces ! Ses bras se crispèrent autour de son frère. Il détestait tellement le Sagittaire ! Depuis ce jour, où ayant bloqué la porte de la chambre après l'entraînement, il avait pris la place de Saga pour aller à l'école du village voir cet Aiolos de ses propres yeux. Saga lui en parlait tout le temps, le soir quand ils se retrouvaient seuls dans leur petite chambre d'apprentis… Et il avait ce sourire, cette lueur au fond des yeux… Kanon pinça les lèvres. Avant même de le voir, il le détestait déjà pour la place qu'il avait prise auprès de son frère. Lui, il pouvait marcher librement aux côtés de Saga, en pleine lumière. Il n'avait pas à se cacher dans l'ombre. Il avait le droit d'exister. Et Saga l'aimait…</p><p>Il repoussa son frère et s'écarta, le visage sombre. Il le regarda, cherchant la vérité sur ces traits si semblables aux siens, au fond de ce regard d'océan identique à ses propres yeux. Son jumeau… Alors quand est-ce que le visage en face de lui était devenu celui d'un étranger ? Pourquoi lui échappait-il ? Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il pour cet autre ? La douleur qui accompagna l'émergence de cette pensée terrible fut si vive qu'il se leva d'un geste brusque. Sur le visage de Saga, l'apaisement laissa place à la surprise et à l'inquiétude.</p><p>« Qu'y a-t-il Kanon ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?</p><p>- Comment « comme ça » ?</p><p>- Comme… Comme si tu n'aimais pas ce que tu voyais. Comme si je te décevais...</p><p>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, grand frère, tu ne m'as jamais déçu et tu ne pourras jamais…</p><p>- … Comme lui, il m'a regardé hier soir. Il avait l'air si triste, si perdu... »</p><p>Kanon sentit sa respiration se suspendre douloureusement comme lorsqu'on encaisse un coup. Il resta immobile, sonné. Saga était reparti loin de lui, perdu dans ses pensées auxquelles il n'avait plus accès. L'amertume lui coula le long de la gorge et sa souffrance lui fit prononcer des paroles qu'il regretta instantanément.</p><p>« Putain ! Mais si tu l'aimes tant que ça, t'as qu'à aller le retrouver dans son temple et coucher avec lui ! Il sera moins triste, tu verras !</p><p>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kanon ! Tais-toi ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de saletés ! Aiolos et moi, on est potes, c'est tout !</p><p>- Mais bien sûr ! A qui tu crois parler là ? Il ne demande que ça, te baiser ! Je l'ai bien vu dans son regard !</p><p>- Ferme-la, j'ai dit !</p><p>- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper peut-être ?</p><p>- Ça se pourrait, oui, si tu continues !</p><p>- Oh, mais en fait, toi aussi, tu ne demandes que ça, te faire grimper ! »</p><p>Kanon poussa un cri en heurtant le coffre aux pieds du lit. Il tomba à la renverse, fauché par le meuble à l'arrière des jambes. Il s'étala brutalement sur la pierre du sol et se fit mal. Un liquide chaud et poisseux coula le long de sa joue et de son menton. Il resta un instant abasourdi, couché au sol, levant de grands yeux stupéfaits sur son frère. Saga l'avait frappé. Saga. Son jumeau. Son miroir. Pour Aiolos. Et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, son visage méchant lui criait sa colère et sa haine.</p><p>« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! J'en ai marre de toi !</p><p>- Saga, je…</p><p>- Tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle ? La. Ferme. Et dégage de ma chambre, je t'ai assez vu ! Quand est-ce que je serais débarrassé de toi ? Il faut toujours que je te traîne comme un boulet ! Lâche-moi une bonne fois pour toute ! »</p><p>Un long frisson parcourut Kanon. Il avait froid, si profondément. Tout son être semblait gelé de l'intérieur brusquement, face à ces paroles cruelles et ce regard de tempête. Que se passait-il ? Saga s'était éloigné de lui ces derniers temps, mais jamais il ne lui avait vu ce regard effrayant… Un regard qui semblait le nier. Il frissonna à nouveau, presque de peur cette fois, en voyant son frère se pencher sur lui. Saga l'empoigna par le haut du bras, brutalement, pour le mettre sur pieds, puis le traîna violemment hors de sa chambre et le projeta dans le couloir.</p><p>« Dégage bordel ! Rentre dans ton réduit ! C'est bien la seule place qui te convienne, tiens ! »</p><p>La porte claqua fortement dans le couloir froid et sembla résonner à l'infini dans son cœur. Kanon contempla la porte fermée sans la voir. Il recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur opposé contre lequel il se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sa tête tomba entre ses mains et elles se croisèrent avec détresse dans sa chevelure blonde répandue à terre. La douleur était si poignante qu'il ne pleurait même pas, ne pouvait pas faire un geste, ni prononcer un son. Enseveli dans l'ombre, le silence et la solitude, il sentait son être se dissoudre lentement dans le néant. Etait-il autre chose ? Avait-il seulement un jour existé ? Avait-il compté pour quelqu'un ? Il ne savait plus. Tout lui échappait, se mêlait, se déformait. Il avait si mal…</p><p>Les heures s'égrenèrent et le soleil se leva teintant le ciel de violet et de rose. La porte se rouvrit et Saga apparut, vêtu de sa tenue d'entraînement. Il passa devant son frère, toujours abattu à terre dans le couloir, immobile, sans lui adresser un regard. Comme s'il n'existait plus.</p><p>
  <em>Une bonne chose de faite, tiens ! Il réfléchira à deux fois avant de repointer son museau, celui-là ! Tant mieux, il me gêne tellement depuis le début. On va peut-être y arriver, cette fois...</em>
</p><p>Saga se figea soudain. Encore cette voix mauvaise ? Mais d'où venait-elle ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers le couloir, comme s'il réalisait brusquement ce qu'il venait de voir. Il eut un hoquet en apercevant la silhouette inerte au sol. Kanon ? Kanon ! Mais que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Tout lui échappait à nouveau... Il se précipita affolé vers son frère et, se jetant à terre, l'enlaça violemment. Un cri lui échappa : Kanon était glacé et son visage atone semblait mort. Il le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, comme pour partager sa chaleur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir. L'atroce peur lui serrait la gorge, à nouveau, comme la veille. Déesse, mais que se passait-il ?</p><p>
  <em>Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ! Il n'avait pas à m'insulter ! C'est bien fait pour lui.</em>
</p><p>Kanon avait dépassé les bornes, c'était vrai. Mais ses propres mots avaient été cruels… Il n'avait pas à le traiter de cette façon. Comme s'il valait moins que lui, qu'il lui était inférieur et méritait de vivre caché aux yeux de tous alors que lui valait mieux, lui était supérieur... Il baissa la tête. Il avait honte de son comportement. Il n'était pas question de hiérarchie entre eux, ils étaient pareils.</p><p>
  <em>Allons, allons, pas d'hypocrisie. Je suis meilleur que lui, c'est un fait. Il y a toujours un premier et un second et ce n'est pas de la cruauté, juste un état des choses. Il est le second, c'est tout. D'ailleurs l'armure d'or m'a choisi, moi.</em>
</p><p>Cela ne justifiait en rien son comportement ! Un chevalier ne rabaisse personne et ne doit pas se placer sur un piédestal, mais au contraire se montrer d'autant plus bienveillant et humble avec tout le monde qu'il est capable et puissant. Il n'est pas question de meilleur, mais de possibilités et de capacités à mettre au service des autres. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour l'avoir frappé et rabaissé…</p><p>Les yeux d'océan s'agrandirent à nouveau quand il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Il dialoguait avec cette voix mauvaise qui chuchotait dans son esprit ! Elle existait donc ? Qui parlait ainsi en lui ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Lui même ?</p><p>Le rire bas et vicieux fit se hérisser la moindre fibre de son être et la panique s'empara de lui en une fraction de seconde. Il lui sembla se rétracter sous le son grinçant et sa vision s'obscurcit, comme s'il reculait dans un tunnel dont il ne voyait pas l'issue, comme s'il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de lui. Le rire fou éclatait à présent dans tout son être, raisonnait dans son esprit comme dans son corps. Il tournoyait en lui, le labourant et le réduisant en éclats toujours plus petits. Le noir avalait sa conscience, il se sentait s'éteindre.</p><p>« Saga ! Saga ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Arrête ! Mais arrête ça ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis là, frangin ! »</p><p>La lumière lui revint d'un seul coup et il cilla douloureusement en prenant instinctivement une gorgée d'air frais, comme s'il revenait à la surface après une noyade. Kanon le secouait en tout sens en le fusillant du regard. Il semblait en colère et inquiet à la fois. Saga sentit son être se décrisper douloureusement et l'emplir à nouveau. Il reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Les deux frères se regardèrent longuement, en silence, puis Saga passa la main derrière la nuque de Kanon et rapprocha leurs fronts jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits.</p><p>« Merci Kanon, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, pour ton soutien et ta présence à mes côtés. Sans toi, je ne serai pas là où j'en suis. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a poussé à te traiter comme je l'ai fait cette nuit. Je t'en demande pardon, vraiment. »</p><p>Le visage sombre de son jumeau s'éclaira et ses mains vinrent se nouer naturellement elles aussi sur sa nuque. Et Saga se sentit apaisé, enfin. Les ombres noires qui tournoyaient en lui se déchirèrent et son esprit redevint un tout uni et clair.</p><p>
  <em>Encore raté… Je dois vraiment me débarrasser de lui...</em>
</p><p>Un long soupir vint caresser le visage de Kanon et les deux frères échangèrent un sourire timide d'abord puis éclatant, fronts et mains joints, yeux dans les yeux. Ils restèrent un long moment à savourer leur union retrouvée puis se séparèrent à regret sur une vibration bien connue : Aiolos annonçait sa venue depuis le neuvième temple pour descendre à l'entraînement. Sur un regard brillant de joie, Kanon disparut dans les profondeurs du temple.</p><p>« A ce soir, frangin ! Bousille-le, le poney !</p><p>- Idiot ! Ne fais pas de bêtise en mon absence !</p><p>- Promis, je serai une ombre même quand j'irai faire un tour aux arènes.</p><p>- Kanon…</p><p>- Oh ça va ! Personne ne m'a jamais vu, je te signale, depuis le temps. Il n'y a pas que toi qui a du talent !</p><p>- Ouais, c'est ça ! Personne, hein ? Et celui qui arrive alors ? T'avais bien fait le con, ce jour-là !</p><p>- Et je me suis excusé et je l'ai payé cher, je te rappelle ! Bon sang, c'est plus fort que toi ! Il faut toujours que tu prennes son parti contre moi !</p><p>- N'importe quoi Kanon : il ne peut pas y avoir de rivalité entre vous.</p><p>- Eh ben, ça fait plaisir ! Merci d'avoir une si haute opinion de moi ! Je ne te retiens plus, hein, allez va rejoindre ton semblable puisque moi je suis inférieur... »</p><p>Saga se précipita vers le couloir qui menait aux appartements et saisit rapidement le poignet de Kanon pour le tirer à lui.</p><p>« Tu ne m'as pas compris ! Il ne peut pas y avoir de rivalité entre vous car vous n'êtes pas sur le même plan : tu es mon frère, personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place ou te remplacer, c'est impossible, tu es unique. Aiolos est mon meilleur ami, mais il ne sera jamais mon frère. Il ne peut être une menace pour toi !</p><p>- Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu ne l'aimes pas peut-être ?</p><p>-… Non, je ne l'aime pas, pas comme ça.</p><p>- Jure-le sur la tête de maman.</p><p>- Kanon !</p><p>- Jure-le !</p><p>- Il arrive, laisse-moi, il ne faut pas qu'il te voit !</p><p>- Tu vois, tu refuses de jurer.</p><p>- Oh, c'est bon, je te le jure, je n'aime pas Aiolos ! Pas comme ça ! Ça va ? Te voilà rassuré ? Allez, à plus tard ! »</p><p>Et Saga ferma précipitamment la porte du couloir au moment où Aiolos pénétrait dans le hall d'apparat du temple des Gémeaux. Il se retourna dos à la porte, interdit. Qu'avait vu et entendu Aiolos au juste ?</p><p>« A qui parlais-tu, Saga ? J'ai entendu ta voix. On aurait dit que tu te parlais à toi-même. Rassure-moi, tu ne fais pas comme hier soir ? Ce rire affreux…</p><p>- Non ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir, mais c'est fini.</p><p>- Il me semble avoir entendu mon nom à l'instant, pourtant.</p><p>- Oui, je faisais la liste des techniques que j'allais expérimenter à l'entraînement ce soir contre toi. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé hier soir…</p><p>- Tu veux dire, avant que tu ne m'envoies valdinguer dans les gradins au mépris de toutes les règles ?</p><p>- Tu m'en veux encore ?</p><p>- Non Saga, mais je vais me venger, je te préviens ! C'est toi qui va mordre la poussière ce soir, prépare-toi ! »</p><p>Avec un clin d'œil et un sourire narquois, Aiolos entreprit de descendre les marches qui menaient au temple du Taureau. Saga lui emboîta le pas, infiniment soulagé. Aiolos se comportait normalement et il arrivait, lui aussi, à interagir naturellement avec lui. La journée cauchemardesque d'hier semblait s'éloigner dans une autre réalité. Il rejoignirent rapidement leurs apprentis de la journée, sous leur autorité en l'absence des professeurs attitrés des enfants. Le matin, les apprentis s'entraînaient avec leurs maîtres, mais le soir, l'entraînement leur était dévolu, à Aiolos et à lui, pour « souder l'équipe » des nouveaux Ors. En fait « parce que les petits monstres sont crevés, surexcités et ingérables le soir, oui », comme disait Aiolos.</p><p>Saga sourit avec une pointe de moquerie en voyant Aiolia et Milo se précipiter avec énergie sur Aiolos, suivis de près par Shura. Le tout jeune chevalier du Lion aurait pu rejoindre son frère dans le neuvième temple mais il avait préféré rester avec ses amis dans le dortoir commun réservé aux Ors et apprentis Ors. Hormis lui et Aiolos, les autres étaient trop jeunes pour vivre seuls dans leur demeure respective, et continuaient à vivre tous ensemble sous la responsabilité des paidagogoi. Saga jeta un coup d'œil compatissant à ces derniers. Ils devaient être épuisé, vraiment, à mesurer du regard l'énergie de ces jeunes chiens fous qui se chahutaient.</p><p>Une petite main tira le bord de sa tunique. Saga baissa le regard sur le visage levé vers lui. Comme de nombreux matins, il avait à s'occuper de l'entraînement de Mû, que son maître, le Grand Pope en personne, lui avait officiellement confié, faute de temps. Le futur Bélier était un enfant attachant, quoique timide. Saga appréciait son calme et son intelligence. Le petit comprenait vite et avait de grandes dispositions à la psychokinésie et à la téléportation. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se méfiait même de ses aptitudes à la télépathie : il soupçonnait le gamin de pouvoir lire l'esprit des gens de façon spontanée et prenait bien soin de fermer son esprit lorsque le petit était dans les environs.</p><p>
  <em>Ennuyeux ce gosse...</em>
</p><p>Saga secoua le tête comme pour chasser une mouche. Ce matin, il avait en outre de Mû, Camus à enseigner, puisque son maître était à nouveau absent du Sanctuaire pour une mission diplomatique « spéciale », le genre de mission qui l'éloignait souvent de son disciple. Saga laissa glisser son regard sur la chevelure de feu de l'enfant. Il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il aimait particulièrement Camus. Le futur Verseau était particulièrement calme et discipliné parmi les petits monstres, mais il avait une vive intelligence et un caractère affirmé, un courage farouche qui le faisaient tenir tête aux difficultés et se mesurer avec elles jusqu'à trouver comment les vaincre. Il ne reculait jamais et ne lâchait rien. Et puis, il y avait cette grâce, cette éducation raffinée et ce maintien glacé et fier qui le charmaient totalement. Il rencontra les yeux sombres interrogatifs de Camus et lui adressa un sourire.</p><p>« Je veux m'entraîner avec Saga, moi aussi, aujourd'hui !</p><p>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Milo ? C'est à moi que ton entraînement a été confié. Allez viens là !</p><p>- Nooooon, non ! Je veux aller avec Saga ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !</p><p>- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? D'habitude tu aimes bien t'entraîner avec moi.</p><p>- Oh oui viens Milo, on va s'entraîner tous les deux, ce sera chouette ! Tu veux bien hein, Iolos ?</p><p>- Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée, Aiolia. Ca te va comme ça, Milo ?</p><p>- Mais… Mais... »</p><p>La bouille indécise du futur Scorpion valait son pesant d'or, vraiment. Il semblait tiraillé entre l'amitié qu'il avait pour Aiolia et son envie de s'entraîner avec « les grands » et l'attirance étrange qui le poussait vers le futur Verseau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Saga remarquait ce manège entre les deux apprentis et il les trouvait vraiment trop mignons, ces petits amoureux de bac à sable… Pourtant à bien y réfléchir, ce genre de comportement n'était pas à encourager…</p><p>
  <em>Tiens, si on s'amusait un peu ? J'adore le taquiner, celui-là. Il est tellement marrant. Et puis, je n'aime pas qu'il s'attache à Camus...</em>
</p><p>Tout à coup, sous l'idée qui germait, il sourit. Milo devait comprendre, pour son bien, les limites de ce qu'il pouvait se permettre. Le Sanctuaire n'était pas un camp de vacances pour caprices et romances de gosses. Il était temps de faucher ses illusions et de le remettre dans le droit chemin, celui-là aussi.</p><p>« Allez Boucles d'Or, arrête de faire ton bébé et va t'entraîner sagement avec Iolos ! Je viendrai te faire un bisou, tiens, pour te récompenser, » asséna Saga en souriant avec connivence à Camus qu'il serra contre lui.</p><p>Milo glapit d'indignation et tourna au rouge cerise sous les rires et les moqueries des autres. Mais sa fureur d'enfant se transforma en détresse poignante quand il vit que Camus aussi riait, serré avec confiance contre Saga vers lequel il levait un visage radieux. Ses yeux méditerranée s'agrandirent et miroitèrent et sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement. Il regarda longuement Camus rire avec Saga et son petit visage s'assombrit avant qu'il ne se détourne avec rage et ne quitte l'arène en courant. Mal à l'aise devant la réaction imprévue de l'enfant, Saga esquissa un geste pour le retenir, mais le gamin était décidément très rapide et il n'en eut pas le temps. Il croisa à ce moment le regard réprobateur d'Aiolos.</p><p>« Ce n'était pas gentil, Saga. Tu lui as fait de la peine. Décidément je ne te reconnais pas en ce moment. »</p><p>
  <em>Oh, ça va. Si on ne peut plus s'amuser… S'il n'est pas plus solide que ça, il n'a pas fini d'en voir, le mioche…</em>
</p><p>Avec un mouvement d'humeur, Saga se détourna d'Aiolos et s'apprêta à dispenser son enseignement à ses deux élèves de la matinée. Il croisa alors les yeux noisette de Mû qui le regardait d'un air concerné étrange. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit aussitôt à la pensée que le gosse avait peut-être lu dans son esprit et il ferma mentalement avec soin l'accès à son être intérieur. Quelle plaie, celui-là ! Il fallait vraiment régler ce souci-là aussi ! Contrarié, Saga poussa un peu rudement le petit garçon qui lui lança un regard peu amène et pinça les lèvres. Le chevalier des Gémeaux s'arrêta et considéra avec intérêt la petite mine froissée et les yeux assombris qui lui faisaient face. Tiens l'agneau pouvait se mettre en colère ? Amusant, cela, vraiment. Il faudrait creuser les capacités et le caractère qui se devinaient derrière…</p><p>
  <em>Et surtout éloigner ce gamin de moi… Définitivement peut-être...</em>
</p><p>Aiolia revint sur ces entrefaites avec Milo qu'il venait de rattraper et qu'il ramenait. L'entraînement put enfin commencer. Au bout de plusieurs heures alternant enseignements théoriques et exercices pratiques, combats et enchaînements défensifs, Saga décida d'arrêter la séance et envoya les petits à la douche avant que les paidagogoi ne les récupèrent pour les emmener au réfectoire. Mû et Camus ne s'étaient pas plaints mais ils étaient épuisés, ainsi que le criaient leurs petits visages ruisselants de sueur. Saga leva le visage vers le soleil qui approchait de son zénith : la chaleur devenait insoutenable. Il ferma les yeux savourant brièvement la brûlure sur sa peau après cette matinée de concentration soutenue.</p><p>Aiolos stoppa lui aussi son entraînement et expédia son escouade à la douche également, puis il se tourna vers son ami, immobile, le visage tourné vers le ciel. A cet instant, Saga s'étira langoureusement dans la lumière, avec grâce, comme un chat. Le cœur d'Aiolos manqua un battement puis se précipita frénétiquement. Il sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Bon sang ! Saga ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ses gestes et de l'effet qu'ils avaient sur lui ! Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il lui sourît…</p><p>Atterré, le Sagittaire vit son ami pousser un soupir de bien-être et de soulagement en ramenant son épaisse chevelure sur l'une de ses épaules et ouvrir les yeux, regardant autour de lui en battant des paupières sous l'effet de la radiance solaire. Saga l'aperçut et, rejetant ses cheveux dans son dos, lui adressa un sourire heureux qui le remua encore davantage et fit monter sa température corporelle. Le Gémeau dut se rendre compte de sa réaction trouble car son sourire se figea et son visage se rembrunit légèrement. Aiolos se détourna et se baissa pour ramasser les vêtements et autres objets laissés par les gamins lors de l'entraînement, pour se donner une contenance. Puis il rejoignit Saga afin de remonter chez eux pour le repas et la césure de l'après midi au moment où la chaleur rendait toute activité trop pénible et dangereuse. A cet instant, un messager arriva : le Grand Pope les demandait au palais. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, surpris, avant de répondre qu'ils arrivaient et de se mettre en route.</p><p>Le soleil frappait sans concession la pierre blanche de l'escalier innombrable et la roche alentour. La chaleur se répercutait à l'infini et la fournaise était insupportable. Sous l'épaisseur de sa chevelure blonde, Saga étouffait. Il sentait la sueur couler le long de son épine dorsale et ne cessait de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière avec agacement et de souffler sur les mèches plus courtes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Aiolos observait son manège du coin de l'œil en souriant.</p><p>« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu les gardes si longs. Bon, ils sont superbes et ça te va très bien, hein, mais ce n'est quand même pas très pratique.</p><p>- J'ai fait la promesse à quelqu'un de ne jamais les couper. Je te l'ai déjà dit.</p><p>- Oui et tu n'as jamais dit à qui… A une amoureuse ?</p><p>- Vraiment ! Tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre avec ça ?</p><p>- Ce n'est pas du temps perdu. Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. L'amour, c'est important. Regarde la littérature que tu aimes tant : ça ne parle que de ça.</p><p>- L'amour rien que ça ? A notre âge ? Ne me fais pas rire !</p><p>- Bon d'accord, j'abandonne. Mais je ne te laisserai pas t'esquiver, tu ne m'as pas répondu : à qui as-tu fait cette promesse ?</p><p>- … A ma mère ! Tu es content ?</p><p>- Oh… Tu ne parles jamais d'elle…</p><p>- Non, parce que je n'en ai pas envie !</p><p>- D'accord, d'accord. Tu veux que je te les attache ?</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Tu crèves de chaud et tu n'arrêtes pas de rejeter tes mèches en arrière. Ils te gênent. Si tu veux, je te les attache, tu auras moins chaud. »</p><p>Indécis, Saga s'était arrêté en chemin et le regardait. Il hésitait entre l'envie de se défaire de cette masse étouffante qui lui pesait, la gêne de se laisser toucher par Aiolos et l'envie absurde et contradictoire justement de le laisser le toucher. Seul Kanon avait normalement accès à ses cheveux, comme lui aux siens. C'était leur rituel du soir, se brosser mutuellement les cheveux et les tresser avant de se coucher. Et Saga adorait cet instant. C'était un moment important et agréable. Un pur moment de plaisir et de communion. Et il savait que son frère aimait aussi profondément ce moment rien qu'à eux. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais couper ses cheveux tant qu'ils seraient ensemble… Alors il hésitait à partager cela avec Aiolos. C'était presque une trahison envers Kanon… Et c'était si intime…</p><p>Aiolos s'approcha alors doucement de lui et ramena une longue mèche cendrée derrière son oreille droite, le regard interrogateur. Un puissant frisson parcourut Saga au contact des doigts du Sagittaire sur la peau sensible du lobe de son oreille. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. C'était inédit. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose auparavant. Après tout, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Aiolos allait juste lui attacher les cheveux…</p><p>
  <em>C'est vrai, c'est trois fois rien. Et puis, j'en ai envie. C'est agréable d'être désiré...</em>
</p><p>Baissant les yeux sans bien savoir pourquoi, il acquiesça de la tête et se tourna en tendant un élastique à Aiolos. Il ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de frissonner longuement lorsque les mains d'Aiolos se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et effleurèrent sa nuque. Durant l'opération, Saga retint son souffle tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. L'instant semblait sans fin, comme si le temps s'était soudain suspendu. Les gestes d'Aiolos étaient très doux, presque religieux, et il mit un temps infini à nouer l'opulente chevelure cendrée en queue de cheval. Ses doigts semblèrent s'attarder sur la peau douce de sa nuque, comme une caresse et Saga frémit à nouveau en sentant son souffle venir doucement glisser sur son cou et à la base de son oreille.</p><p>« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour l'amour... »</p><p>Le murmure le saisit et son trouble déjà grand s'accentua encore. Il se sentit perdre pied et le contact des doigts d'Aiolos sur sa nuque acheva sa déroute. Il s'écarta brusquement, les joues en feu, le cœur affolé, les jambes flageolantes. Mais Aiolos l'attrapa par la main pour l'empêcher de lui échapper et l'attira à lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Leur corps entrèrent en contact et brutalement, Saga eut peur. Vraiment très peur. Il se débattit violemment et se dégagea. Aiolos se tint à distance et n'esquissa plus de geste pour le toucher, mais son regard triste le heurta. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, au contraire, il tenait beaucoup à lui. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais ça… Ça… Sans savoir au juste ce qu'il mettait derrière ce mot, il ne pouvait pas l'envisager.</p><p>Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant face à face en plein escalier, perdus dans leur gêne, saisis par des émotions puissantes et partagées. Tout à l'écoute de leurs sentiments naissants, ils ne firent pas attention à une ombre dissimulée par un éperon rocheux qui les épiait. Ils reprirent, émus et silencieux, leur chemin jusqu'au palais popal, tandis que Kanon émergeait de sa cachette, le visage terrible, les yeux déchaînés, les jointures de ses poings crispés blanches de rage.</p><p>Dans la solitude de l'escalier millénaire, il hurla silencieusement sa souffrance et sa colère en regardant la silhouette fière de son frère monter dans la lumière aux côtés d'Aiolos. C'était fini, Saga lui avait menti. Il avait choisi Aiolos et lui restait derrière, dans l'ombre. Il n'avait pas de voix, pas d'existence. Il n'était rien. Et il n'avait plus rien. Il venait de perdre son frère, son unique univers. Il n'existait plus… Les sanglots lui crevèrent la gorge et il se laissa tomber au sol, secoué jusqu'aux fondements de son être par le chagrin.</p><p>Dans un coin de l'esprit de Saga, bouleversé par le courant puissant d'émotions qui s'entrechoquaient en lui, un ronronnement de satisfaction retentit. La pensée glissa, au beau milieu du flux des autres, et passa presque inaperçue.</p><p>
  <em>On y est presque. Terminé le frangin. Il n'y a plus qu'à donner le coup de grâce...</em>
</p><p>Aiolos et Saga, leur montée interminable achevée et revêtus de leur armure se présentèrent devant les lourdes portes de la salle du trône, que les gardes sacrés leur ouvrirent. Les deux chevaliers d'or s'avancèrent vers le trône et s'agenouillèrent en un gracieux ensemble avant de lever la tête vers le Grand Pope, assis sur son trône en haut des marches. Ils attendirent en silence que le monarque leur adresse la parole. Mais la parole ne vint pas. Le Grand Pope attendit que les lourdes portes se soient refermées en grinçant avant de se pencher vers eux et de leur asséner ces quelques mots qui les emplirent de stupeur :</p><p>« Athéna vient de se réincarner au pied de l'autel dans son temple. La Guerre Sainte approche. »</p><p>Aiolos laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise et Saga tressaillit.</p><p>
  <em>Ça y est, nous y voilà… Il est temps, je dois me dépêcher.</em>
</p><p>Un vif sentiment de haine le parcourut et disparut en un éclair. Saga en resta ébahi. Comment cette grande nouvelle pour le Sanctuaire pouvait-elle causer un tel rejet chez lui ? Ce n'était absolument pas normal ! Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir plus longuement sur cette découverte étrange car le Grand Pope reprit la parole :</p><p>« Pour mener cette nouvelle guerre à son terme, nos troupes ont besoin d'un commandement puissant et performant. Et je suis bien vieux à présent.</p><p>- Majesté ! Votre puissance est toujours écrasante et aucun de nous ne peut vous tenir tête !</p><p>- Je te remercie Aiolos, mais la vérité est que ce n'est pas exact. Si mon esprit est toujours vaillant, mon corps est fatigué. Mon époque est révolue, je le sais, je le sens. Il est temps de passer la main à l'un de vous deux. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui.</p><p>- Mais Majesté... »</p><p>Le Grand Pope leva la main pour faire taire Aiolos. Il n'avait pas fini. Ces enfants devaient mesurer ce qui les attendait… Un soupir s'échappa sous le masque de métal. Bien à l'abri, les yeux pourpres fatigués s'évadèrent dans le lointain avec tristesse et nostalgie. S'ils savaient… Pauvres gosses… Ils étaient si jeunes… Le regard de crépuscule se raffermit et la bouche se pinça amèrement. Allons ! C'était leur devoir à tous. Assumer jusqu'au bout le devoir incombant à leur charge était ce qu'on avait décidé pour eux, à leur place, dès leurs premiers pas dans l'existence. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu le choix, lui pas plus que les autres...</p><p>« J'ai besoin de votre accord. La charge de Grand Pope n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Celui d'entre vous qui l'assumera sera seul, toute sa vie. Être le sommet condamne au silence et à la réclusion. Vous disparaîtrez sous l'apparat de votre fonction et vous ne serez plus Saga ou Aiolos, mais le Grand Pope. Votre identité, votre nom, jusqu'à votre visage disparaîtront derrière ce masque de métal. Symboliquement vous ne serez plus jamais vous-même. Personne ne pourra vous soulager lors de vos prises de décisions. Elles vous appartiendront, les bonnes comme les mauvaises et vous hanteront. A jamais. Ce n'est pas une vie de privilèges, mais de lourds sacrifices qui vous attend... »</p><p>Un silence pesant régnait à présent, lourd comme un tissu épais qui ensevelit les bruits. Le Grand Pope posa son regard de métal sur les deux adolescents, écrasés par ses terribles paroles, qui courbaient à présent la tête vers le sol et son cœur se serra à nouveau devant leur jeunesse… Il se rappelait… Lui aussi était si jeune quand Athéna lui avait confié cette charge terrible. Il se rappela de cette panique vertigineuse qui l'avait saisi quand il avait compris ce que devenait sa vie, solitaire dans ce Sanctuaire détruit à reconstruire. Il était si loin et tellement proche en même temps, marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, cet instant crucial qui avait fait entièrement basculer sa vie. Et il s'apprêtait à son tour à jeter cette même malédiction sur un enfant... Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête sous son casque lourd. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire. Trop de choses en dépendaient...</p><p>« Si l'un d'entre vous décide de se récuser, qu'il le fasse maintenant. »</p><p>Les deux chevaliers agenouillés levèrent à nouveau la tête vers lui et le Grand Pope, affûtant son pouvoir de pénétration des esprits et des êtres, lut jusqu'au fond d'eux. Deux jeunes esprits ardents, tendus vers la connaissance, la curiosité et l'envie de découvrir la vie.</p><p>Le Sagittaire possédait un élan vital impressionnant, fruit de son long combat contre lui-même. Sa lumière était forte et solide, et même si des zones de ténèbres existaient encore chez lui, il les connaissait et savait les affronter. Le chemin parcouru depuis son arrivée à Iéranissia était impressionnant, même s'il lui restait de la route à faire avant d'atteindre son horizon. Ses indéniables qualités l'armaient positivement pour être un bon Grand Pope un jour. Mais il n'était qu'au début de son chemin...</p><p>Le Gémeau était plus difficile d'accès et ne se livrait pas parfaitement. L'accès qui lui était octroyé montrait au Grand Pope une force rayonnante impressionnante et une intelligence hors du commun. Ses connaissances étaient vastes, sans doute davantage que celles d'Aiolos. Et il avait cette capacité innée de meneur d'hommes depuis son enfance. Sa lumière était parfaite, stable et d'une puissance inébranlable, sans la moindre zone d'ombre. Il était prêt, celui-là, à devenir immédiatement un Grand Pope exceptionnel… Et pourtant. C'était justement ce qui l'inquiétait, cette radiance parfaite… Le Grand Pope avait vécu plusieurs vies : il savait. Il n'existe aucun être humain parfait, sans aspérité ou sans tache. Alors qu'est-ce que cette perfection cachait ? Il affûta encore davantage son cosmos, mais le mur mental qu'il rencontra au fond de cet esprit délié le surprit. C'était un mur parfait, sans début ni fin, impossible à contourner. Le jeune Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux soutint le cosmos inquisiteur et ne baissa pas les yeux face au regard froid de métal. Les yeux d'océan ne se troublèrent pas un instant. Sous son masque, le vieil homme serra les lèvres. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas cela. Ce gamin était trop fort et trop parfait…</p><p>« Très bien. Puisque vous êtes volontaires tous les deux, je vous ferai part de mon choix dans quelques jours. Vous pouvez vous retirer à présent, chevaliers. »</p><p>Les sourcils toujours froncés, le Grand Pope regarda les deux silhouettes revêtues d'or s'éloigner et passer les lourdes portes qui se refermèrent sur elles. Seul à présent dans la salle du trône, les épaules de la silhouette hiératique se relâchèrent et se voûtèrent sous le poids de l'âge. Les mains encore solides, mais plissées par les rides et que les années avaient rendues noueuses, déposèrent le lourd casque métallique sur l'accoudoir du trône et le visage parcheminé, aux yeux pourpres fatigués et aux longs cheveux de neige, apparut. Un soupir las s'échappa et glissa dans le silence solennel de la pièce. Oui, les décisions étaient difficiles à prendre quand on devait les prendre seul. Leurs conséquences vous paralysaient avant et vous terrassaient ensuite... Tant de choses dépendaient de vous, de vos erreurs… Sagittaire ou Gémeaux ? Un nouveau soupir s'éleva. Shion était tellement fatigué...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>J'ai prié le glaive rapide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De conquérir ma liberté,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et j'ai dit au poison perfide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De secourir ma lâcheté.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hélas ! Le poison et le glaive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M'ont pris en dédain et m'ont dit :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tu n'es pas digne qu'on t'enlève</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A ton esclavage maudit,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Imbécile ! - De son empire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si nos efforts te délivraient</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tes baisers ressusciteraient</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le cadavre de ton vampire ! »</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note : le poème en ouverture et fermeture appartient à la section <em>Spleen et Idéal </em>des<em> Fleurs du Mal </em>de Charles Baudelaire et s'intitule "L'Irrémédiable"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Une Idée, une Forme, un Être</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parti de l'azur et tombé</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans un Styx bourbeux et plombé</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Où nul œil du Ciel ne pénètre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un Ange, imprudent voyageur</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qu'a tenté l'amour du difforme,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Au fond d'un cauchemar énorme</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se débattant comme un nageur,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Et luttant, angoisses funèbres !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contre un gigantesque remous</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui va chantant comme les fous</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et pirouettant dans les ténèbres</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un malheureux ensorcelé</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans ses tâtonnements futiles,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour fuir d'un lieu plein de reptiles,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cherchant la lumière et la clé</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux et du Sagittaire quittèrent le palais en silence, salués avec déférence par les gardes qui ponctuaient le chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur donnant sur l'escalier millénaire des douze maisons. L'un et l'autre affichaient une mine pensive, presque sombre, qui surprirent les soldats. Après un dernier salut, les deux chevaliers renvoyèrent leurs pesantes armures d'or et entamèrent leur descente, toujours sans un mot. Les paroles dures du Grand Pope semblaient planer au dessus de leur tête et les pourchasser. Saga sentait la préoccupation du Sagittaire à ses côtés et ne pouvait se défaire d'une crispation intérieure douloureuse. Il se trouvait dans un état d'agitation étrange et très inconfortable. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient avec beaucoup de rapidité et de force et il sentait la joie la plus pure se mêler à une certaine forme de haine, sans comprendre d'où venait ce mélange surprenant. Presque comme si deux perceptions coexistaient en lui.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, mais on y vient doucement, mon tout beau…</em>
</p><p>Saga s'arrêta brusquement, glacé jusqu'au fond de lui par la pensée terrible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se suspendit péniblement dans sa poitrine. Un frisson éminemment déplaisant parcourut son échine jusqu'à se perdre le long de son épine dorsale et malgré la chaleur étouffante, il se sentit gelé jusqu'aux entrailles. Non ! Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre en lui ! C'était son imagination, une façon d'extérioriser tout ce qu'il ne disait pas et gardait pour lui ! N'est-ce pas ?…</p><p>
  <em>Si cela peut te rassurer, mon mignon...</em>
</p><p>Le rire grinçant retentit à nouveau et son cœur se mit à battre avec violence dans sa poitrine. Il sentit son sang refluer à toute vitesse et déserter son visage. Des papillons blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux affolés et il porta les mains à ses tempes, dans un geste dérisoire pour calmer et maîtriser ces pensées qui lui échappaient.</p><p>« Saga, tout va bien ? »</p><p>Aiolos, quelques marches en contrebas, s'était retourné et fronçait les sourcils. A contre-jour dans la lumière violente du milieu de la journée, l'ombre sur son visage lui dessinait un air presque dur. Ses yeux vert jade, encore assombris par le reflet de sa chevelure de nuit, étaient plus profonds et le pli contrarié de sa bouche joint à ses sourcils sombres contractés le rendait étonnamment grave. Il avait presque l'air adulte... En tout cas beaucoup plus mature que ses quatorze ans.</p><p>
  <em>Plus viril aussi, tu ne trouves pas, mon joli ?</em>
</p><p>Saga secoua la tête comme quelqu'un qui se réveille après un songe. Que venait-il de penser ? Que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ? Tout lui échappait, à croire que le monde, ou lui-même, était devenu fou… Il en avait le vertige. Le rire dément reprit doucement, presque à voix basse, presque chuchoté, et la terreur s'abattit à nouveau sur lui.</p><p>« Saga ? Saga ? Tu ris encore de cette façon affreuse ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »</p><p>En quelques enjambées, Aiolos était revenu sur ses pas l'empoigner et lui imposait de violentes secousses. Il leva la main, prêt à le gifler, quand le rire fêlé s'arrêta et le regard d'océan fixe et hagard retrouva sa lucidité. Les courants marins reprirent, ces vagues fascinantes qui faisaient miroiter les yeux de Saga de mille nuances et qui l'envoûtaient. Le chevalier du Sagittaire poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand les mains du chevalier des Gémeaux agrippèrent les siennes et défirent sa poigne. Saga était redevenu lui-même. Et il rétablissait immédiatement de la distance entre eux deux. Aiolos sentit un pincement d'amertume en constatant ce fait qui le peinait à chaque fois.</p><p>Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression douloureuse. Obscurément, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi cette réaction de Saga le tourmentait ainsi depuis peu. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été très tactiles, ni l'un ni l'autre. Son ami n'appréciait pas plus que cela le contact et n'avait jamais été câlin comme pouvait l'être un gamin comme Milo ou même Aiolia. Et lui non plus… Sans doute qu'Acrisios et Bias n'étaient pas des modèles d'affection, sourit intérieurement Aiolos. Alors pourquoi cette soif d'approcher Saga, de le toucher, lui était-elle venue d'un seul coup ? Et soudain, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. La compréhension s'imposa brutalement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il éprouvait des sentiments pour Saga. En fait, il l'aimait. La pensée le frappa. Il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami…</p><p>Son cœur s'emballa à cette idée et une douce euphorie s'empara de lui. S'il avait eu un doute sur la réalité de ses sentiments pour le Gémeau, sa réaction aurait suffit à l'éclairer. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis que la chaleur montait dans son corps, accompagnée d'un engourdissement bienheureux. Depuis quand l'aimait-il ? Le regard de jade s'évada tandis que les deux chevaliers se mettaient en route à nouveau vers leurs demeures respectives.</p><p>Cela avait commencé la veille, lors de la remise d'armure d'Aiolia. Il avait regardé Saga différemment, comme s'il s'était rendu compte pour la première fois de sa beauté. Et puis il y avait eu cette bizarre impossibilité de soutenir son regard… Cette envie de le toucher sans cesse, même au cours d'un banal affrontement amical. Cette faim de tout savoir de lui, de connaître ses secrets : cette promesse faite de ne pas se couper les cheveux, l'entendre parler de sa mère…</p><p>Un nouveau soupir, plus douloureux, lui échappa. Non, ça n'avait pas commencé hier... S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait toujours aimé Saga, depuis le début. Depuis cette rencontre à l'école du village, gravée dans sa mémoire, où il était resté ébloui à murmurer son nom avec admiration. Il avait voulu attirer son attention dès le départ, avec urgence, comme si sa vie en dépendait… Oui, il l'avait toujours aimé… Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis hier ? Pourquoi les choses semblaient-elles si différentes ? Pourquoi le voyait-il autrement tout à coup ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à se comporter normalement avec lui si soudainement ? Que se passait-il ?</p><p>Aiolos jeta un regard en coin à son compagnon légèrement en retrait. Saga semblait perturbé par des pensées sombres. Son visage restait pâle malgré la chaleur et le soleil. Plus pâle que d'habitude, comme s'il était malade ou fatigué. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cercles de bistre et son regard fatigué criait son épuisement. Et pourtant, malgré son état, il était si beau… Son visage aux traits purs, sa chevelure cendrée, épaisse et longue, qu'il mourrait d'envie de toucher à nouveau, de faire couler entre ses doigts en longues mèches d'or pâle… Ses yeux de mer sans fond qui l'attiraient invinciblement… Sa bouche aux lèvres douces, qui le fascinaient... Son corps souple, dont la musculature se dessinait de plus en plus, ébauchant l'homme qu'il serait un jour… Le chevalier des Gémeaux dut sentir son regard car il tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Aiolos comprit.</p><p>A l'émotion qui l'étreignit quand les yeux d'océans, s'agrandissant sous son regard, se posèrent sur lui. A la tension de son corps quand il glissa sur le visage de Saga pour s'arrêter à ses lèvres. A la chaleur qui le parcourut brusquement quand ces lèvres pleines tremblèrent légèrement et s'entrouvrirent sur un mot ou un son qui ne vint pas.</p><p>Il comprit.</p><p>Ce qui avait changé, ce n'étaient pas ses sentiments. Ils avaient toujours été là. Ce qui avait changé, c'était leur expression. Saga et lui avaient grandi. Ils n'étaient plus des gosses. Il ne ressentait plus seulement l'amour ébloui et pur d'un enfant. Ses sentiments étaient moins sages, troublés par des envies qui n'avaient plus rien d'innocent… A présent, il le désirait.</p><p>Aiolos stoppa lui aussi sa marche, foudroyé par ce qu'il venait de réaliser. D'un seul coup, une tempête violente et farouche de sensations aiguës déferla sur lui. Avec une force que rien ne pouvait arrêter, l'évidence s'imposa. Il ne voulait plus être l'ami de Saga. Il voulait beaucoup plus. Le mot tacite, qu'il cherchait dans son esprit depuis deux jours, se fraya un chemin éclatant en lui et lui vint aux lèvres. Il ne voulait plus être son ami, il voulait être son amant. Le toucher entièrement. Le parcourir fiévreusement. Le faire sien. Un long frisson le parcourut et il leva un regard nouveau sur Saga, à ses côtés.</p><p>Le chevalier des Gémeaux semblait hésitant, partagé entre l'envie de s'enquérir de ce qui arrivait à son ami et la crainte de la réponse qu'il pressentait. Visiblement, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et il avait peur. Aiolos en était sûr, à présent. Et il le comprenait, car lui-même était terrifié. Au milieu des émotions violentes qui venaient d'éclore en lui, la peur dominait. La peur immense de l'inconnu, face à ce sentiment si fort. La peur aussi d'être rejeté, de briser cette amitié si importante, qui avait changé sa vie. Et la peur enfin de ce monde trouble, animal, qui affleurait en lui et qu'il découvrait sans en mesurer clairement l'étendue et la violence.</p><p>« Aiolos... »</p><p>Saga n'eut pas la force d'aller plus loin que le prénom murmuré. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore sous le regard assombri, chargé de désir, qui se posait sur lui. Il recula sous les yeux de jade intenses et graves, sans pouvoir toutefois s'y soustraire. La muraille de pierre l'arrêta et il se sentit soudain à bout de forces, le souffle court et erratique. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses jambes semblaient sur le point de se dérober. Il se sentait transi de peur et en même temps pénétré d'un sentiment diffus, tout aussi puissant, qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Il regarda Aiolos s'avancer doucement vers lui, bras tendus en avant pour le saisir. A la dernière minute, brusquement terrifié par il ne savait quoi, il tenta de se dérober, mais le Sagittaire était trop près à présent, presque contre lui. Il le retint et l'encercla de ses bras. Au contact de l'autre corps contre le sien, éperdu, Saga frémit violemment et voulut se débattre. Mais Aiolos l'immobilisa contre la paroi rocheuse de tout son corps en saisissant ses poignets et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux pour échapper à la fascination du regard de jade ancré dans le sien. Le visage d'Aiolos plongea dans sa chevelure et leurs joues se touchèrent.</p><p>« Tu sais, j'ai peur moi aussi... »</p><p>La voix d'Aiolos, souffle ténu caressant son oreille, le fit frissonner. Elle tremblait, sans doute comme l'aurait fait la sienne s'il avait pu parler. Mais il ne le pouvait plus. Son souffle s'était perdu quelque part et les battements de son cœur grondaient tellement en lui, qu'ils auraient couvert le moindre son… Non. Ce n'était pas seulement les battements de son cœur. C'était les battements de leurs cœurs. Il lui semblait entendre celui d'Aiolos battre avec force, à l'unisson du sien. Un tourbillon d'émotions régnait en lui et le noyait doucement.</p><p>« J'ai peur. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux... »</p><p>Saga n'osait plus bouger, serré entre la paroi et Aiolos. Son corps semblait en feu et il se sentait à la fois au bord de défaillir et parcouru par une énergie violente et indéfinie, qu'il peinait à nommer et qui l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'attirait. Une chaleur étrange, à la fois douce et sauvage, s'était logée dans son ventre et pulsait à présent dans tout son être. Sans savoir quoi, la respiration hachée, le cœur tambourinant, le visage et le corps brûlant, il attendait.</p><p>Aiolos se sentait possédé par une envie de plus en plus pressée et impossible à maîtriser. Dans ses bras, contre lui, Saga ne bougeait plus. Il tremblait par moment et sa respiration était inégale. Mais il ne se débattait plus. S'écartant légèrement pour apercevoir le visage aimé, Aiolos reçut une commotion, comme un coup dans la poitrine. Saga avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il cherchait de l'air pour respirer. Et l'envie violente qu'il tentait encore de contrôler fut la plus forte. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Aiolos sentit la bouche de Saga sous la sienne et le corps dans ses bras se raidit. Sans savoir, instinctivement, guidé par le désir qu'il ressentait, il ouvrit aussi la bouche comme pour chercher de l'air et sa langue, libérée, se glissa entre les lèvres de Saga. La tension dans le corps du chevalier des Gémeaux s'accentua brièvement, ses muscles se tendirent une fraction de seconde. Puis il se rendit et s'abandonna à la bouche et à la langue d'Aiolos, se laissant explorer, savourer. Le baiser fut profond et ne se rompit que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air. Aiolos semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il n'était soudain qu'urgence et faim et ses mains parcouraient sans douceur, avec avidité, le corps de Saga. Plongeant à nouveau dans l'épaisseur de sa chevelure et dans son cou, Aiolos se mit à parcourir de ses lèvres la peau tendre. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la tunique de Saga, effleurant la douceur de son ventre, puis de son dos, s'aventurant jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon qui enserrait sa taille fine. Contre lui, le chevalier des Gémeaux tremblait de plus en plus et son souffle se faisait plus court de seconde en seconde. Aiolos sentait qu'il allait trop vite, trop loin, mais il ne parvenait plus à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il le voulait, il le voulait tellement !</p><p>Ses doigts s'attaquèrent au lien de cuir qui l'empêchait d'accéder au reste du corps de Saga mais brusquement, presque avec violence, il fut repoussé et, étourdi, faillit tomber à la renverse. Il réussit à retrouver son équilibre et secoua la tête comme au sortir d'un rêve. Un bruit de pas précipités le fit revenir brutalement à lui.</p><p>Saga s'était enfui. Il restait seul dans l'escalier, les joues en feu, le souffle perdu comme après une course. Et pourtant, cette disparition ne le peina pas. Au contraire, un sentiment puissant de plénitude régna en lui sans partage. Il s'assit sur une marche millénaire et, offrant son visage à la brûlure du soleil, laissa la joie et le bonheur se partager son être.</p><p>Saga dévalait les marches à toute vitesse, le regard fou, haletant. Que venait-il de se passer ? Aiolos l'avait embrassé ? Et il l'avait laissé faire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu se conduire de la sorte ?</p><p>
  <em>Allons, soyons honnête, ça m'a plu… Beaucoup… J'aurais presque voulu qu'il aille jusqu'au bout…</em>
</p><p>Au bout ? Au bout de quoi ? Le chevalier des Gémeaux fit irruption dans son temple à pleine vitesse et se figea brusquement dans la grande salle d'apparat où se tenait Gemini en position totem. L'armure émit un son plaintif, comme un sanglot, et il tressaillit désagréablement, presque hostile à l'égard de la protection. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête en serrant les bras sur son corps. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'insinuait cette voix perfide dans son esprit. Non, il ne voulait pas…</p><p>Le rire glaçant reprit, et pour lui échapper, Saga ouvrit violemment la porte menant à ses appartements et se précipita dans le couloir. Il entra rapidement dans sa chambre, poursuivi par le rire dément, et claqua le lourd battant de bois à pleine force. Puis il s'adossa de tout son poids à la porte, dans un geste dérisoire de protection.</p><p>
  <em>Et que crois-tu, gamin ? Qu'une porte m'empêchera d'entrer ? Allons, du courage, regarde les choses en face...</em>
</p><p>Saga eut l'impression que ses cheveux se dénouaient et se dressaient sur sa tête. Figé dans une atroce sensation de dédoublement, comme s'il quittait son enveloppe charnelle et s'élevait légèrement au dessus de son corps, il se sentit bouger. Comme celui d'un automate, son corps se dirigea vers le miroir qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce servant de salle de bain. Le visage qu'il aperçut dans la glace le terrifia au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il ne le reconnut pas. Des yeux pâlis, d'un bleu sale, proche du gris de la mer quand, chargée de sable, elle s'écrase en rouleaux violents sur les plages, le transperçaient du regard. Le blanc de l'oeil était injecté de sang et rougi par les veinules qui apparaissaient. Et ses cheveux ! Le blond cendré rayonnant, témoignage des gênes slaves de sa mère, semblait obscurci, comme si la lumière l'avait quitté. Comme si une ombre noire s'était abattue sur lui et dévorait son éclat. En tremblant, il porta la main à son visage pour le toucher, s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et le masque terrible en face de lui eut le même geste. Il eut un hoquet et le rire grinçant refit surface. Et à cet instant, quelque chose dans l'esprit de Saga se rompit.</p><p>Le reflet dans la glace riait. Un rictus dément tordait la bouche, vrillait les yeux, animait tout le visage d'une expression vicieuse et cruelle.</p><p>Son visage.</p><p>Lui.</p><p>C'était lui qui riait.</p><p>
  <em>Voilà, on y est, mon petit. JE suis TOI. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, que MOI…</em>
</p><p>Dans les profondeurs du troisième temple, un hurlement de détresse et de terreur pures s'éleva brusquement et raisonna un instant avant de se changer en rire démentiel puis de s'éteindre lentement.</p><p>Alors régna sur les lieux un silence lourd, ensevelissant les bruits dans ses méandres comme un suaire, comme ces silences qui règnent dans les églises.</p><p>Ou les cimetières.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Sur les hauteurs abrupts des contreforts rocheux qui couronnaient le Sanctuaire, une silhouette fine et agile courait de toutes ses forces. Elle bondissait d'arêtes de pierre en plateaux rocheux et ne s'arrêtait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans cette course éperdue, comme si la vitesse devait distancer la souffrance. Comme si s'arrêter signifiait être rejoint par cette douleur indicible qu'elle tentait de fuir. Et elle courait, courait.</p><p>Pourtant au bout d'un long moment de course effrénée, la silhouette trébucha et tomba à terre, sur l'étendue rocheuse dure et indifférente, écrasée de soleil. Courbée vers le sol, comme si elle ployait sous la peine, l'ombre demeura immobile, secouée de soubresauts violents, comme des sanglots muets. Et un hurlement de rage et de souffrance mêlées monta vers l'astre impitoyable qui fondait les contours des choses et des êtres.</p><p>Kanon resta au sol un long moment à crier sa détresse au monde pour lequel il n'existait pas. Puis, peu à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et son corps crispé par la peine se détendit. Épuisé par ce chagrin immense, il ferma les yeux et sombra brièvement dans l'inconscience. Il se rétracta en lui-même, comme pour se protéger, dans cet intérieur sauvegardé où Saga et lui étaient unis depuis toujours, où ils n'étaient qu'un, à jamais.</p><p>Un violent coup de pied l'arracha à cette sphère de bonheur et l'envoya douloureusement rouler à terre. Il se figea, le visage dans le sable et la poussière, toussant et crachant la terre avalée. Il se dressa immédiatement sur les bras, prêt à se défendre, quand une main implacable le saisit par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et le tira de façon à le mettre debout. Alors il reconnut son assaillant. Bias du Burin, l'air mauvais, déployait sa taille immense et le surplombait.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ! Tu ne dois jamais sortir ! Tu veux disparaître vraiment ?</p><p>- Boah, pourquoi pas, après tout. Pour ce que cela changera. Fais-toi plaisir, tue-moi. Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre à présent... »</p><p>Le rire amer et désabusé de Kanon prit Bias de court et il ramena sur lui ses yeux acéré. Tiens ? Voilà qui était nouveau. Depuis quand la doublure le défiait-elle ? Depuis quand Kanon s'en fichait-il de quitter son frère ? Le regard d'aigle se plissa. Que cela signifiait-il ? Ces gamins étaient prêts à tout pour rester ensemble… Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz ? La bouche fine s'incurva. Tant mieux, il n'en aurait que plus d'emprise sur Saga, si Kanon se détachait de lui. Et dans les circonstances actuelles, le timing était parfait. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le choix du successeur du Grand Pope approchait. Bias saisit l'adolescent par l'épaule, rudement, et l'entraîna à sa suite.</p><p>« Allez, viens. Tu vas me raconter pourquoi tu te trouves dehors, à courir comme un perdu, tout cosmos et tous cris dehors, au mépris de toute prudence.</p><p>- Je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne suis rien.</p><p>- On dirait que la leçon rentre, mon garçon, c'est bien. Mais vu l'heure, il vaut mieux te mettre à l'abri des regards. Ils vont bientôt tous rentrer de l'entraînement. Ce n'est pas l'heure de te laisser traîner. Et puis tu dois avoir faim. Allez, viens, ne m'oblige pas à sévir. »</p><p>Kanon hésita un instant, se retourna vers l'endroit d'où il venait et son visage s'assombrit. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il suivit Bias qui le surveillait attentivement du coin de l'œil. Ils durent esquiver plusieurs groupes d'apprentis et de chevaliers qui, comme l'avait fait remarqué Bias, rentraient chez eux pour la coupure de l'après midi, après l'entraînement du matin. Au chemin emprunté, Kanon se rendit compte que Bias l'emmenait chez lui et un pincement douloureux lui rappela que cette masure qui ne comportait que deux pièces avait été leur chez eux, à Saga et à lui, pendant des années. Il se remémora les années passées dans leur petite chambre aveugle, à dormir dans le même lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se réchauffant mutuellement l'hiver. Ses yeux se mouillèrent et il repoussa bravement les larmes sournoises qui montaient à nouveau. Il se mordit les lèvres et tacha de présenter un visage neutre au regard à l'affût de Bias.</p><p>Soudain le bras de son ancien maître l'arrêta brutalement et le tira en arrière, le plaquant contre la paroi rocheuse qu'ils longeaient. Des voix retentirent. Un groupe d'hommes approchait.</p><p>« Félicitations Declan, tu t'es drôlement amélioré en défense !</p><p>- Les leçons de Chrysos commencent à porter, n'est-ce pas maître ?</p><p>- Ah ah, voyons, je n'ai aucun mérite. C'est toi qui a fait le boulot ! Et Thibault a raison, tu as fait de gros progrès.</p><p>- Eh, les gars attendez-moi !</p><p>- Seryios ? D'où est-ce que tu arrives, en courant par cette chaleur ! Arrête pauvre fou, ton cerveau va griller !</p><p>- Je crois que c'est trop tard pour lui, hélas, il est déjà grillé. »</p><p>Des rires joyeux et bon enfants s'élevèrent pour saluer sans doute celui dont on entendait les pas précipités. Le dernier arrivé, la voix haché par la course, reprit.</p><p>« Chrysos, j'ai croisé Aiolos il y a quelques minutes. Il te cherchait.</p><p>- Oh, ça avait l'air urgent ou je peux prendre ma douche avant d'aller le retrouver ?</p><p>- Euh, je ne sais pas, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise nouvelle car il était rayonnant.</p><p>- Rayonnant, carrément ? Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ? Parce qu'il est déjà pas mal lumineux en temps normal ce gamin.</p><p>- Ah oui, beaucoup plus. Il irradiait littéralement de joie. Il descendait du palais. Il venait d'avoir une entrevue avec le Grand Pope et il a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, apparemment. »</p><p>Kanon et Bias tressaillirent en même temps et la main de Bias posée sur son avant-bras, broya soudainement sa chair dans un étau implacable. Kanon retint de justesse un gémissement de douleur et se mordit la langue. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors, ça y était… Le choix du successeur venait d'avoir lieu ? Aiolos l'avait emporté ? Sur Saga ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? La voix furieuse de Bias le tira de son incrédulité.</p><p>« Non ! Non ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours craint ! Depuis que ce sale cafard est arrivé au Sanctuaire, j'ai craint ça ! Qu'il passe devant Saga !</p><p>- Mais Saga est plus fort !</p><p>- Si la force seule comptait, j'aurais été chevalier d'or des Gémeaux en mon temps !</p><p>- Mais il n'est pas seulement plus fort, il est meilleur en tout. Je ne comprends pas…</p><p>- Shion a toujours été un foutu sentimental, corrompu par la pitié et la miséricorde. Racheter ses errances et se repentir de ses erreurs l'a toujours touché au cœur. Comme si c'était le plus important ! Comme si c'était la vraie force ! Ce n'est pas Grand Pope qu'il aurait dû être, mais prêtre orthodoxe ! »</p><p>Kanon était atterré. Saga et lui avaient supporté tant de choses pour atteindre ce but et voilà que malgré tous leurs efforts, leur horizon s'éloignait et disparaissait. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Si le pouvoir du Grand Pope n'allait pas à Saga, que serait son sort à lui ? Pourrait-il rester à ses côtés, dans l'ombre ? Ou serait-il chassé, éloigné à jamais de sa moitié. Aiolos l'emportait sur tous les tableaux. Il ne lui restait rien… La voix basse et menaçante de Bias sembla exprimer le fond de ses pensées, donner voix à ses plus sombres désirs.</p><p>« Cet Aiolos… Si seulement il était mort ce jour-là… Si seulement tu n'avais pas échoué… Il ne se mettrait pas en travers de notre chemin.</p><p>- Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure… Juste qu'il s'efface du chemin de Saga.</p><p>- C'est réussi. Grâce à ton intervention, il a pu devenir chevalier et aujourd'hui, le Grand Pope l'a choisi pour lui succéder.</p><p>- Et ils s'aiment... »</p><p>L'amertume et la jalousie de Kanon étaient trop fortes et l'aveu lui avait échappé. Mais au regard perçant et jubilant soudain de Bias, il le regretta immédiatement. Cet homme était mauvais et s'il haïssait le Sagittaire de toutes les fibres de son être, il aimait son frère, malgré sa trahison. Il recula instinctivement sous le regard sinistrement réjoui.</p><p>« Que viens-tu de dire ? Ils s'aiment ?</p><p>- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je me suis trompé. Ce n'est qu'une impression…</p><p>- Mais oui… Bien sûr ! Suis-je idiot ! C'est évident qu'il est amoureux de Saga, ce parasite ! Toujours collé à ses basques avec cet air admiratif et mielleux. J'aurais bien dû le remarquer plus tôt ! Bravo Kanon !</p><p>- Je… je ne voulais pas…</p><p>- C'est parfait ! Finalement les choses ne vont pas si mal !</p><p>- Que… je ne comprends pas.</p><p>- Allons mon garçon, fais un petit effort. Après tout, Saga y est presque. Il n'y a qu'un tout petit obstacle à régler : Aiolos…</p><p>- Quoi !… Que… Tu ne penses quand même pas à…</p><p>- Tuer Aiolos ? Mais bien sûr que j'y pense.</p><p>- Quoi ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?</p><p>- Enfin, il pourrait bien avoir un accident. C'est vite arrivé ces choses là, surtout quand on fonce comme un fou à un rendez-vous galant. On est distrait, on ne fait pas attention… Et c'est trop tard !</p><p>- A un rendez-vous galant ?</p><p>- Oui. Aiolos est amoureux comme un imbécile, alors si l'objet de son amour lui fixe un rendez-vous dans un lieu dangereux, où il n'aurait pas idée d'aller en temps normal, il ira les yeux fermés. Tiens comme par exemple, dans le défilé phlégréen.</p><p>- C'est interdit d'aller là-bas !</p><p>- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour les beaux yeux de Saga…</p><p>- Saga n'acceptera jamais !</p><p>- Mais abruti, pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille lui en parler, puisque je t'ai, toi.</p><p>- Moi, tu veux que…</p><p>- Tu vas te faire passer pour ton frère. Certes, tu n'as pas son cosmos et vous êtes légèrement différents, mais aux yeux d'un homme amoureux qui pourra profiter de l'objet de son amour pour la première fois, cela ira.</p><p>- Profiter de… Quoi ? C'est hors de question !</p><p>- Oh ça va ! Je ne te dis pas de coucher avec ! Ça n'ira pas jusque là. J'interviendrai avant. Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour quelques baisers et caresses, quand même. T'es capable de prendre sur toi, je pense : t'es un homme ou pas ?</p><p>- Mais c'est pas la question ! Je refuse qu'Aiolos me touche !</p><p>- Tu préfères qu'il touche ton frère ? Inutile de te dire ce qui se passera pour toi, une fois que ces deux-là roucouleront… Tu crois qu'Aiolos sera enchanté de t'avoir comme beau-frère ? Tu crois qu'il ne se rappellera pas de ce que tu as fait autrefois ? Réfléchis bien, Kanon, après ce sera trop tard... »</p><p>Kanon se noyait dans la mer des possibles qui le pressaient de toute part. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quelle direction prendre. Tout lui était pénible et douloureux. Quelle que soit la direction qu'il envisageait, il ne voyait que douleur et amertume. Son frère l'avait trahi et rejeté. Son rival avait emporté à la fois le cœur de son jumeau et le titre qui garantissait aux deux frères de n'être jamais séparés. Bias voulait faire de lui le complice d'un meurtre en l'utilisant comme appât. Il n'avait pas d'identité, pas de vie possible à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, comme à l'extérieur. Il n'avait rien appris, à part les arcanes des Gémeaux, au cas où… le monde en dehors de Iéranissia le terrifiait. Quel choix avait-il encore ? Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que le regard acéré de Bias qui guettait sa réponse. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne vit rien. Il lui sembla sentir un frémissement, entendre un murmure. Tout son être se tendit, aux aguets. Mais le souffle supposé ne se manifesta pas. Son agonie n'intéressait personne. La dernière lueur de bonté s'éteignit en lui. Il courba la tête et se rendit.</p><p>« Que dois-je faire ?</p><p>- Bien mon garçon, tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu vas aller trouver Aiolos et lui donner rendez-vous ce soir, dans le défilé phlégréen, à la tombée de la nuit.</p><p>- Bien.</p><p>- Il faut qu'il vienne, sois convaincant ! S'il le faut aguiche-le, promets lui qu'il aura ce qu'il veut, que tu es prêt à répondre à ses sentiments.</p><p>- …. Je… Je ferai de mon mieux.</p><p>- Non ! Tu dois le faire ! S'il ne croit pas que tu es prêt à coucher avec lui, il ne viendra pas !</p><p>- Cou… Coucher avec…</p><p>- Je te le répète, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller jusque là. Je le tuerai avant ! Et on se débarrassera du corps dans les cratères.</p><p>- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Comment osez-vous ! C'est le comble de l'indignité ! Et ce sont deux chevaliers d'Athéna, dont un chevalier d'or, qui fomentent une telle trahison ! »</p><p>Bias et Kanon se figèrent sous les paroles cinglantes. Tout à leur machination, ils n'avaient pas entendu Chrysos arriver. Celui-ci, du haut de l'éperon rocheux qu'il avait escaladé depuis la route en contrebas, les toisait avec un mépris indicible affiché sur le visage. Kanon réalisa brusquement dans quoi il venait de se commettre. Et les paroles de Chrysos l'affolèrent. Le chevalier de la Boussole le prenait pour Saga ! Il allait accuser son frère de conspiration contre le Grand Pope et son successeur désigné ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Tant pis pour lui, tant pis pour sa propre vie. Il devait révéler qui il était, sauver son frère, parler à Chrysos...</p><p>Il ouvrit la bouche, le cœur sur les lèvres, prêt à s'accuser. La main de Bias se posa sur son visage et l'immobilisa tandis que la voix du chevalier du Burin résonnait sinistrement à son oreille.</p><p>« Il a tout entendu. Nous devons le tuer. A deux, nous sommes plus forts. Tiens-toi prêt. »</p><p>Et avant que Kanon ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Bias, matérialisant son armure et la revêtant, s'élança vers Chrysos qui s'était détourné et amorçait sa descente. Le poing du Burin s'abattit sur la falaise rocheuse et la fendit de haut en bas, déchirant la roche et projetant violemment Chrysos dans les airs. Le chevalier de la Boussole se réceptionna difficilement sur un bras qui cassa avec un bruit sec douloureux. Un grondement de souffrance échappa à Chrysos, mais il se releva, appela son armure et se mit en position de combat face à Bias.</p><p>Le chevalier du Burin repartit à l'assaut au maximum de sa puissance et les coups violents plurent, s'enchaînant rapidement. Malgré sa blessure, Chrysos parvenait à les contrer tous sans se départir de sa garde fermée, impénétrable. Kanon se sentait gagné par l'admiration. Il connaissait la puissance de son ancien maître, presque digne de celle des chevaliers d'or. Et face au chevalier du Burin, celui de la Boussole faisait jeu égal, bien que blessé. Chrysos était un chevalier d'argent valeureux. Peut-être finalement qu'il n'y aurait pas de meurtre. Peut-être que tout allait s'arranger sans que le sang ne coule ?</p><p>Le combat faisait rage. Des pans entiers de falaise tombaient dans des grondements terribles, mais aucun des deux adversaires ne le cédait à l'autre. Le bruit et l'énergie avaient déjà dû indiquer à une bonne partie du Sanctuaire qu'un affrontement avait lieu. Les gardes et les chevaliers responsables de la sécurité de l'enceinte ce jour allaient bientôt se manifester. Bias décida de monter en puissance et déchaîna un des arcanes majeurs des Gémeaux.</p><p>« Another Dimension ! »</p><p>Kanon se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'apparaissait un espace déformé et miroitant, porte ouverte vers un ailleurs sans retour. Mais Chrysos tint bon et lança lui aussi une attaque puissante.</p><p>« Par la Rose des vents ! »</p><p>Les deux attaques se heurtèrent de plein fouet et à la grande surprise de Kanon, l'attaque de Chrysos, se matérialisant sous la forme d'une croix à huit branches lumineuse, dévia l'ouverture d'Another Dimension protégeant le chevalier de la Boussole de l'absorption dévastatrice. Chrysos se révélait un chevalier d'exception, difficile à vaincre pour Bias seul. La figure terrible, aux sourcils froncés et à la bouche crispée de rage du chevalier du Burin, en disaient long sur sa colère. Se tournant vers Kanon, Bias hurla.</p><p>« Allez, à toi ! Achève-le !</p><p>- Ne l'écoute pas, Saga. Tu n'es pas comme lui, je le sais. Tu es le chevalier d'or digne de cette armure juste, qui sait évaluer le bien et le mal en chaque être. Elle t'a revêtu. Tu vaux infiniment mieux que ce qu'il veut faire de toi. Ne l'écoute pas. Ne crains rien. Tu es si jeune encore, tu as été aveuglé. Nous trouverons une solution avec le Grand Pope. »</p><p>Kanon poussa un long soupir, exhalant l'air qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu durant l'affrontement. Il croisa le regard de Chrysos, qui lui tendit la main. Le soulagement et une certaine forme d'apaisement l'étreignirent. Il s'avança pour saisir la main du chevalier de la Boussole. Un frémissement l'alerta. Il se retourna vivement, mais la salve destructrice le frôla sans qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement. L'aurait-il pu, que cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Une fois déployée, rien ne l'arrêtait.</p><p>« Galaxian Explosion ! »</p><p>La déflagration capable de briser des étoiles frappa Chrysos de plein fouet. Kanon hurla. L'énergie aveuglante irradia et le corps de Chrysos sembla un instant figé dans l'air où le choc l'avait projeté. Puis le grondement terrible de la destruction et l'implosion finale le disloquèrent. La lumière l'avala et il disparut. Ne resta à l'endroit où il s'était tenu que l'armure de la Boussole, sous forme totem, qui émettait un long son métallique, comme si elle pleurait.</p><p>« SAGA ! NON ! NON ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »</p><p>Aiolos dévalait frénétiquement la falaise, prenant tous les risques, indifférent à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il se précipitait, pâle, les larmes coulant sur son visage horrifié, qui allait, dans un simulacre de mouvement perpétuel, de l'armure pleurante au visage de celui qu'il aimait.</p><p>« Non ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi, Saga ? »</p><p>Il se précipita vers l'armure de la Boussole et posa doucement la main dessus, avec hésitation, presque avec crainte. L'armure réagit à son toucher et émit un éclair de cosmos avec un son plaintif et Aiolos vacilla avant de tomber lourdement à genoux et de se plier vers le sol.</p><p>« Noooon… Noooon… Chrysos… Chrysos… Ce n'est pas possible… Pas toi… Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul... »</p><p>A présent, il pleurait sans retenue et sans honte, ployé par le chagrin et la douleur. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, les sanglots secouaient son corps. Et Kanon était glacé. Il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire de la sensation d'être plongé dans l'irréalité d'un cauchemar. Il se débattait intérieurement contre un écrasant sentiment de honte et de dégoût de lui-même. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas attaqué Chrysos, certes, mais n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Il était resté immobile, paralysé par ses ressentiments, ses craintes égoïstes, sa jalousie féroce à l'égard d'Aiolos. Les dernières paroles de Chrysos le hantaient.</p><p>
  <em>Tu es le chevalier d'or digne de cette armure juste, qui sait évaluer le bien et le mal en chaque être. Elle t'a revêtu.</em>
</p><p>Chrysos avait raison. Gemini avait raison. Bias et le Grand Pope avaient raison. Tous ceux qui avaient un jour croisé sa route avaient eu raison et lui avaient crié au visage cette réalité qu'il refusait d'admettre jusque là. Des deux, l'un valait plus que l'autre. Il était bien l'étoile maudite. Saga devait rayonner et lui devait s'effacer. Il n'avait jamais été digne de devenir chevalier. C'était pour Saga que les étoiles avaient brillé lors de cette terrible nuit quand ils avaient perdu leur mère. Toute leur vie était là : lui avait causé la mort de leur mère et Saga l'avait protégé et sauvé. Comme sur le casque de Gemini : il y avait un bon et un mauvais visage. Un bon et un mauvais jumeau. Il était le mauvais. A quoi bon lutter ? Autant renoncer et accepter son sort…</p><p>« TOI ! Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu ? »</p><p>Aiolos venait de marcher sur lui et le saisissait par le col de sa tunique, le regard mauvais, le visage fermé. Kanon se dégagea d'un brusque mouvement et empoigna lui aussi le vêtement d'Aiolos à l'épaule. Ils se toisèrent un instant et face au visage haï, Kanon recouvra d'un seul coup ses esprits.</p><p>« Je n'y suis pour rien. Maître Bias et moi, nous nous entraînions à manipuler l'arcane supérieur des Gémeaux, Galaxian Explosion, quand Chrysos a jailli de nulle part et s'est trouvé sur la trajectoire du coup. C'est une attaque impossible à parer. On ne peut que la subir, tu le sais. Je n'ai rien pu faire. A l'instant où il est apparu, j'ai su qu'il ne survivrait pas. Je suis désolé, Aiolos, mais c'est un accident.</p><p>- Saga a raison, mon garçon. C'est un tragique accident, malheureusement. Nous ne souhaitions bien évidemment pas ce qui est arrivé.</p><p>- Vous vous entraîniez ? En pleine chaleur ? Dans cet endroit isolé ?</p><p>- Justement. C'est le moment et l'endroit où il ne risque pas d'y avoir du monde. C'était précisément pour éviter ce genre d'accident !</p><p>- Saga, regarde-moi. Tu t'entraînais maintenant ? Après, après… Ce qui s'est passé... tout à l'heure ? Tu pouvais t'entraîner ?</p><p>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Aiolos. Il ne s'est rien passé qui sorte de l'ordinaire. En tout cas, pour moi. »</p><p>Aiolos le lâcha et recula brusquement comme s'il faisait face à un danger soudain. Son visage assombri de rage pâlit subitement et son expression changea. La colère fit place à l'incrédulité, puis à la souffrance. La douleur et la peine tordirent ses traits et voilèrent son regard. Il eut une ébauche de geste, comme s'il voulait le saisir de la main puis, devant le visage impassible de Kanon, il l'abaissa et recula, recula, sans le quitter des yeux, dévasté par le chagrin.</p><p>Devant son rival défait et éperdu de douleur, Kanon sentit une joie sauvage s'emparer de lui. Sa poitrine se gonfla sous un afflux de satisfaction et il lança un regard triomphant de joie mauvaise à Aiolos qui continuait de reculer en secouant la tête, comme s'il refusait de croire ce qu'il avait devant lui. A son tour de souffrir ! A son tour d'être celui que l'on rejette et que l'on oublie dans l'ombre ! Le pouvoir venait de lui être attribué ! Avec un sourire doucereux et cruel, d'une voix douce, il asséna le coup de grâce.</p><p>« Qu'y a-t-il Aiolos ? Tu as pensé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important entre nous ? Oh, je suis navré… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça ne pourra jamais être le cas. On est amis, c'est vrai, mais voilà, c'est bien tout ce que l'on pourra jamais être. Des amis. Tu avais l'air si sérieux, j'ai voulu te jouer un tour. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? C'était pour rire, c'est tout. Tu y as vraiment cru ? Je dois être bon acteur. Il faudra que je dise à Angelo et Aphrodite qu'ils ont gagné leur pari. »</p><p>Aiolos devint pâle comme la mort. Il resta un instant sans bouger, interrogeant désespérément du regard ce visage aux traits purs qu'il lui semblait voir pour la première fois. L'océan du regard déroulait ses vagues harmonieuses et calmes, sans trouble. Saga était sérieux et visiblement ne comprenait pas son émoi. Le froid gagna jusqu'aux fondements de son être et balbutiant quelques mots sans suite, il se détourna et s'enfuit.</p><p>Kanon le regarda s'enfuir, transporté d'allégresse. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps que sa mémoire s'égarait dans le temps, il se sentait vivant, existant. Le sentiment de plénitude qui le possédait à présent s'épanouissait, se faisant de plus en plus fort, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience et savourait son triomphe. Le regard que Bias jetait sur lui s'était également modifié. Le chevalier du Burin posait enfin sur lui ses yeux acérés avec approbation. Sur lui. Kanon. Pas sur le jumeau de Saga. La grande main de Bias vint peser, presque affectueusement, sur son épaule et Kanon eut un léger rire de satisfaction. Son regard passa de l'armure de la Boussole qui pleurait encore, en forme totem, à la silhouette d'Aiolos qui s'effaçait au loin. Il ne ressentait plus ni peur, ni honte, ni dégoût.</p><p>Tout allait bien.</p><p>Après tout, il était la mauvaise étoile.</p><p>Il ne faisait que répondre à sa destinée…</p><p>Enfin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un damné descendant sans lampe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Au bord d'un gouffre dont l'odeur</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trahit l'humide profondeur,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D'éternels escaliers sans rampe,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Où veillent des monstres visqueux</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dont les larges yeux de phosphore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Font une nuit plus noire encore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et ne rendent visibles qu'eux</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un navire pris dans le pôle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme en un piège de cristal,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cherchant par quel détroit fatal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>il est tombé dans cette geôle</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Emblèmes nets, tableau parfait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D'une fortune irrémédiable,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui donne à penser que le Diable</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fait toujours bien tout ce qu'il fait !</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Choix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note 2 : Le poème ponctuant le chapitre s'intitule « L'Horloge » et est extrait de la section <em>Spleen et Idéal</em> des <em>Fleurs du Mal</em> de Charles Baudelaire.</p><p> </p><p>Shion soupira longuement et se relâcha sur le dur trône de pierre. Derrière la protection de métal qui le coupait de ses semblables depuis tant d'années à présent, ses yeux de crépuscule se rouvrirent et se posèrent sur les deux adolescents en contrebas du trône. Aiolos et Saga, agenouillés devant lui, sans leurs armures, se tenaient tête baissée, à distance l'un de l'autre. Un peu plus loin, en retrait, Bias se prosternait également. Le Grand Pope les avait convoqués aussitôt que la nouvelle funeste de la mort de Chrysos lui était parvenue. Sans armure tous les trois. Si les gamins devaient en venir aux mains sous le coup de leurs émotions, il voulait éviter l'accroissement cosmique que les protections de métal leur fourniraient dans ces conditions.</p><p>Le cœur étreint, Shion considéra en silence le visage pâle et décomposé d'Aiolos. Le chagrin immense de la perte d'un être cher avait laissé des traces évidentes sur lui. Sa lumière habituellement puissante et éclatante semblait en berne, pale reflet de sa radiance normale. Sur ses joues, la traînée des larmes se lisaient en filigrane et ses yeux rougis témoignaient de la nuit difficile qu'il venait de passer.</p><p>Chrysos… Le Doré… Un nom éclatant et bien porté pour un être de lumière. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa du masque de métal et Shion se souvint du jeune homme révolté et amer qui lui était arrivé plus de vingt ans auparavant, exilé par une famille haineuse, victime de l'opprobre des siens et de la jalousie d'un frère. Oui, Shion se rappelait… Il avait mesuré la rage qui l'habitait et les capacités qui étaient les siennes pour y faire face. Il avait plongé dans cet esprit hurlant et ce cœur déchiré. Et il y avait trouvé une image merveilleuse d'une force absolue, comme une évidence. Une femme brune, irradiante, aux yeux de jade immenses et au sourire de soleil. Alors il avait su. Chrysos était armé pour échapper à la haine et à l'ombre. Et il l'avait accueilli, certain de la route qu'il emprunterait. Il ne s'était pas trompé, cette fois-ci, et Chrysos s'était révélé un chevalier d'exception, lien entre le Sanctuaire et deux nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or. Il semblait y avoir une grâce particulière dans cette lignée…</p><p>Le chevalier de la Boussole avait accompli sa mission et s'était montré plus que digne de la confiance accordée jadis. Il avait gagné le droit au repos, même si celui-ci s'était présenté bien trop tôt, encore une fois… Un autre soupir s'éleva et le poing du Grand Pope se serra sur l'accoudoir de pierre. Déesse… Combien de ces gamins verrait-il encore partir avant lui ? Toujours avant lui… Combien de temps devrait-il rester encore en arrière ?…</p><p>« Merci pour ton aide Chrysos, va la retrouver... » Le murmure disparut aussi vite qu'il était né. Dans la solennelle salle de pierre, sévèrement décorée, seul le serviteur particulier du Pope, debout silencieusement à ses côtés, l'entendit. Pendant un instant encore, la haute silhouette masquée de métal resta immobile, tête inclinée vers le sol, en signe de recueillement et de respect. Puis Shion redressa la tête, se leva et déroula sa taille, surplombant les deux chevaliers agenouillés devant lui, qui n'avaient pas bougé pendant sa conversation intérieure.</p><p>« L'accident qui est survenu hier et qui a causé la mort de Chrysos est une tragédie qui aurait dû être évitée. Quelles que soient les circonstances, un chevalier d'or doit toujours être en maîtrise totale de sa force et de ses pouvoirs. »</p><p>La voix du Grand Pope était dure et résonnait lugubrement dans cette salle austère, se répercutant contre les murs de pierre, roulant dans l'espace. Shion détachait nettement chaque syllabe, accompagnant volontairement ses paroles sévères de l'appui de son cosmos impérieux.</p><p>« Tu as failli, Chevalier des Gémeaux, et la mort de Chrysos t'est imputable entièrement. Tu es le seul responsable de cette perte injuste et cruelle qui nous frappe tous. Sois-en pleinement conscient car son âme t'accompagnera, désormais. »</p><p>Le Grand Pope marqua une courte pause, observant avec intensité le jeune chevalier agenouillé devant lui, tête baissée.</p><p>« J'en suis conscient, Majesté, et n'aurai de cesse de rattraper et d'effacer ma faute, comme il sied à un chevalier d'or. »</p><p>La bouche sous le masque se pinça et le sourcil blanc du Pope se fronça. Il n'aimait pas le ton de Saga, ni ses paroles. Trop de déférence hypocritement affichée et d'indifférence réelle sous-jacente. Le regard bleu était calme, aucun trouble ne s'y lisait. Pas plus que dans le maintien presque serein de l'adolescent. Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas cela…</p><p>« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, Gemini ! Tu ne pourras jamais « rattraper et effacer » la faute que tu as commise ! La vie d'un homme en a été le prix. Le sang innocent ne s'efface jamais. Jamais, Saga, tu m'entends ? »</p><p>Dans le regard bleuâtre un éclair déplaisant passa très brièvement. Mais Shion l'intercepta. Et ce qu'il vit lui déplut fortement. Une lueur d'amusement avait voilé une fraction de seconde le regard de Saga. Le cosmos du Grand Pope gronda soudain et les assistants de la scène, Bias, Aiolos, le serviteur, tressaillirent.</p><p>« Le dernier regard d'un homme qui tombe est terrible, Saga. Il s'ancre au plus profond de ta conscience et te pourchasse à jamais. De même que ses derniers mots. Je souhaite pour toi que ceux de Chrysos aient été miséricordieux, car tu ne sembles pas mesurer l'étendue de ta faute ni de la douleur qui sera à présent la tienne... »</p><p>Le regard de métal plongea dans celui du chevalier des Gémeaux qui avait redressé la tête et lui faisait face. Un regard sans trouble. Paisible. De nouveau, Shion se heurta au mur mental parfait qui se dressait dans l'esprit de Saga. Le cosmos éclatant et profond du Pope se déploya et baigna la pièce entière, oppressant inexorablement les êtres en présence. Les chevaliers ployèrent davantage et leurs cosmos s'allumèrent en réponse et en protection contre la puissance écrasante du monarque. Le serviteur à ses côtés chancela et Shion l'enveloppa mentalement pour le protéger.</p><p>« Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix. J'ai pris ma décision. Mon successeur sera Aiolos du Sagittaire. Dès demain, chevalier, tu viendras donc loger dans l'aile ouest du palais qui sera tes nouveaux appartements. Je t'enseignerai ainsi ce que tu dois savoir de ta charge. En parallèle, tu t'occuperas de former ton successeur à l'armure d'or du Sagittaire... »</p><p>Shion marqua une dernière pause, observant intensément les deux adolescents agenouillés. Aiolos venait de relever lui aussi la tête et sur son visage marqué se lisait une immense stupéfaction, une incertitude douloureuse et une grande peur. Saga, à côté, n'avait pas bronché. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage aux traits purs apaisés. N'importe quel observateur extérieur l'aurait pensé totalement indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Mais le Pope n'était pas n'importe qui. L'éclat funèbre qui traversa en un éclair les yeux bleus ne lui échappa pas.</p><p>Son rayonnement s'intensifia à nouveau et se dirigea vers Saga. Il devait faire céder ce gamin, à tout prix. Sa lumière se teintait d'ombre, il le sentait, sans comprendre la provenance de cette obscurité soudaine et sans en mesurer l'ampleur. Le Gémeau résista et le cosmos souverain gagna en luminescence, se détachant des scories humaines, se nimbant d'une pureté absolue.</p><p>La force s'effaça.</p><p>Ne resta que le cœur du pouvoir.</p><p>La vérité. La grâce divine. L'ineffable.</p><p>Alors, enfin, la nuque blonde se courba complètement et le cosmos doré à la puissance inébranlable jusque là, comme le cours d'un fleuve puissant et tumultueux, abdiqua. Les yeux du jeune chevalier s'humidifièrent et sa respiration se fit erratique. Il rendit les armes.</p><p>Shion soupira à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois, et abaissa sa radiance.</p><p>« Quant à toi, Saga des Gémeaux, tu quitteras le Sanctuaire dès demain pour te rendre en Asie où un tremblement de terre vient de faire des ravages et de plonger plusieurs pays dans la destruction et la souffrance. Tu viendras en aide aux victimes et tâcheras dans la mesure du possible de coordonner et d'assister les gouvernements dans l'entreprise de reconstruction. Tu seras accompagné dans cette tache longue, qui te prendras sans doute plusieurs mois, peut-être même des années, par plusieurs chevaliers d'argent que je te laisse choisir à ta convenance. Néanmoins, ton maître aura à cœur de te porter assistance et t'accompagnera. Tu ne te présenteras pas devant le représentant d'Athéna avant d'avoir accompli ta mission et sauvé ces gens, tous ces gens, de la misère. M'as-tu bien compris ?»</p><p>Un silence pesant répondit à Shion. La tête blonde courbée vers le sol ne bougea pas, ne fit pas le moindre geste prouvant qu'elle avait entendu et compris la sentence.</p><p>
  <em>Tu as perdu… Le Grand Pope a vu clair en toi. Loué soit-il ! Louée soit la déesse, avisée et juste...</em>
</p><p>Aiolos eut un haut le corps et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard sur le chevalier agenouillé à ses côtés. Il entendit également le cri de rage étouffée de Bias, en arrière. C'était un bannissement. Saga était écarté du pouvoir et même du Sanctuaire. Il resterait éloigné des années, voire des décennies, puisque cette tache impossible ne connaîtrait jamais de fin. Son cœur se serra en même temps que ses mâchoires. Il était déchiré entre un sombre soulagement de voir la mort de Chrysos punie et la douleur que lui causait la disgrâce de celui que, malgré tout, il aimait toujours. Ses poings se serrèrent à leur tour. Il l'aimait encore, malgré son crime, malgré sa cruauté et son indifférence ! Il l'aimait… Le souffle lui manqua. Il baissa à son tour la tête pour dissimuler ses yeux trop brillants, ses mâchoires trop serrées et ses joues trop rouges.</p><p>« Allez à présent, chevaliers. Je t'attends demain, Aiolos. Je te souhaite de réussir dans ta mission, Saga, et de réfléchir à tes actes. »</p><p>D'un geste, Shion les congédia. Les trois chevaliers se relevèrent et quittèrent la grande salle du trône en silence, Saga rejoint par Bias dont le visage terrible et contracté hurlait sa colère, Aiolos seul, les épaules courbées, la tête baissée, qui criaient sa souffrance et son appréhension.</p><p>Lorsque la porte ouvragée se referma et que le bruit du battant retentit dans la pièce, Shion congédia son serviteur et se laissa tomber lourdement dans le rude siège de pierre. Il était épuisé. Et triste également. Il aurait voulu une autre fin. Ces deux enfants s'étaient tellement aimés et épaulés. Sans Saga, Aiolos serait-il un jour devenu celui qu'il était ? Pourquoi et quand leurs chemins s'étaient-ils dissociés ?</p><p>Que les choix étaient difficiles à faire… Le Grand Pope retira le casque et le masque de métal qui le dissimulaient aux regards. Les yeux de crépuscule étaient tellement las. Il n'avait plus l'âge de ce genre de décisions. Il lui fallait céder la place et partir. Mais avant de tirer sa révérence, il lui restait une dernière tache : armer Aiolos afin qu'il puisse affronter les terribles événements à venir. Pauvre gosse… La Guerre Sainte serait terrible… Et il l'affronterait seul… A moins que le chevalier des Gémeaux ne surmonte ses faiblesses et ne lui revienne à temps…</p><p>De toute son âme, Shion l'espérait. Il voulait tellement y croire ! Affronter une vie de solitude et d'épreuves sans un soutien solide et sincère, sans un être de cœur, était un calvaire qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Le visage rieur, aux yeux verts espiègles et au sourire taquin contagieux, passa brièvement devant ses yeux. Et Shion sourit au vide devant lui.</p><p>« Je ne serai plus long, à présent, Dohko. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt. »</p><p>Puis le Pope se leva et remit en place son casque et son masque avant d'écarter la lourde tenture pourpre et de plonger dans la pénombre du palais.</p><p>Retiré dans ses appartements, Shion ne tenait pas en place. Débarrassé de ses vêtements d'apparat et en simples pantalon et tunique de lin, il ne cessait de faire les cent pas. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'apaisement. Il n'avait plus de doutes, il avait fait le bon choix. Saga ne devait pas régner et Aiolos serait un bon dirigeant. Alors d'où venait cette agitation ? Cette angoisse sourde et diffuse ? Il avait le sentiment confus qu'un événement grave se préparait à fondre sur le Sanctuaire. Soudain le pas fébrile et incessant du Pope cessa. Shion se tourna vers la porte de son antichambre. D'un mouvement si rapide que l'œil humain n'en aurait rien perçu, un mouvement d'une rapidité en totale contradiction avec son grand âge, le Grand Pope ouvrit la porte et se précipita comme une ombre dans les longs couloirs froids du palais jusqu'à une porte dérobée barrée du sceau d'Athéna. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis rompit le sceau et ouvrit la porte qui exhala un souffle profond, chargé d'odeurs mortes et de poussière.</p><p>Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Pénétrant dans les entrailles sombres du Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope disparut dans une galerie qui semblait plonger jusqu'au royaume des morts. Il s'agissait du réseau souterrain qui serpentait sous le mont des douze maisons et qui permettait au souverain comme à la déesse d'échapper au piège que pouvait constituer le palais, juché au sommet d'une arête rocheuse, avec pour seule issue le chemin des douze temples. En cas de défaite et d'accession de l'ennemi jusqu'au temple d'Athéna, il y avait une dernière solution.</p><p>Bien entendu ce passage dangereux était protégé par le sortilège le plus puissant : le sceau d'Athéna. Il ne devait pas être utilisé à la légère et son existence n'était connue que du seul représentant de la déesse sur terre, secret transmis de bouche de Grand Pope à oreille de Grand Pope. C'était notamment une des nombreuses révélations qu'il aurait à enseigner à Aiolos, songea Shion en disparaissant dans le conduit obscur.</p><p>Chaque sombre boyaux menait à un lieu différent et le réseau se ramifiait rapidement en un complexe labyrinthe, qui égarait facilement le non initié. Ainsi chacun des douze temple se trouvait relié aux autres et au palais ainsi qu'au mont étoilé, à la bibliothèque sacrée, au bouleutérion et à l'agora.</p><p>Le pas rapide, les mains en avant dans la pénombre, Shion descendit rapidement, s'orientant par la mémoire, hésitant parfois, retrouvant et reprenant au bout de quelques instants son chemin, progressant laborieusement. Enfin, il s'arrêta, aux aguets, sur un palier fermé par un mur de pierre. Il étendit discrètement son cosmos, sondant les présences de l'autre côté du mur et tressaillit.</p><p>Ils étaient là. Saga et Bias. Et… Le Grand Pope eut un frisson. Et l'autre jumeau, Kanon. Il masqua totalement sa présence et s'assit à même le sol en tailleur. Il attendrait leur absence ou bien leur sommeil, si nécessaire, pour pénétrer dans le temple des Gémeaux. Dans l'ombre, le silence et le froid de cette atmosphère condamnée depuis si longtemps, Shion entra en méditation.</p><p>Un instant suspendu passa. Le Grand Pope se réveilla soudain de sa concentration. Les cosmos agités de l'autre côté avaient disparu. Le troisième temple était vide de ses occupants. Ou plutôt, il était vide de ses occupants humains. Car celle qu'il venait consulter était là.</p><p>Shion fit jouer un mécanisme secret et une porte dissimulée par la pierre du mur s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il s'avança dans la grande salle du temple, solennelle et dépouillée, parée de ses seules colonnes doriques. Au centre, se trouvait l'urne et, posée sur le couvercle en forme totem, éclairant doucement la pénombre du lieu, resplendissait l'armure d'or des Gémeaux.</p><p>Le Pope s'avança lentement et arrivé à la hauteur de l'armure, s'apprêtait à poser la main sur elle afin d'entrer en contact mental comme il savait le faire depuis son enfance, quand il vit.</p><p>L'armure d'or des Gémeaux pleurait.</p><p>Le masque du Bien pleurait.</p><p>La main froide de la peur saisit Shion aux entrailles.</p><p>Il resta longtemps, figé devant ce masque d'or aux yeux baignés de larmes.</p><p>Il le savait. Il l'avait senti.</p><p>Le Mal était en Saga.</p><p>Il fallait agir et vite ! Peut-être n'était-il pas encore trop tard ! Mais il fallait frapper au cœur, sans pitié ! La compassion l'étreignit brièvement en songeant à l'enfant lumineux, au charisme puissant, qu'il avait vu grandir en force, sagesse et bonté. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et l'urgence de la situation balaya les souvenirs. C'était trop tard, malheureusement. Saga était perdu. Il n'avait pas su le protéger. Il s'était trompé. Encore…</p><p>La frappe télépathique s'éleva du troisième temple comme une flèche et se précipita dans l'air pour atteindre sa cible.</p><p>Vite ! Il devait intervenir. Le protéger. Les protéger. Tous !</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Horloge ! Dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit : « Souviens-toi !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les vibrantes douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La descente de l'escalier millénaire se fit en silence pour les trois participants à la désignation du successeur du Grand Pope. Saga et Bias marchaient en tête, côte à côte, tandis qu'Aiolos, en retrait, les suivait à distance. Il avait le cœur et la tête lourds. Trop d'émotions variées et contradictoires s'entrechoquaient en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il éprouvait de la haine ou de l'amour pour le jeune homme à la longue chevelure d'or, étrangement sombre ce jour-là, qui le précédait.</p><p>Et il ne ressentait pas la moindre étincelle de joie à l'idée de succéder au Grand Pope. A cette pensée, il devait bien avouer que le sentiment qui régnait sans partage en lui était la panique. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? En serait-il capable ? Saga était bien meilleur que lui à tous égards… Alors pourquoi ?</p><p>Le regard fixé sur la tête blonde, il descendit en silence jusqu'au temple du Sagittaire où il s'arrêta, contemplant avec ce même mélange douloureux d'émotions contraires la disparition de celui qu'il avait aimé depuis son arrivée sur l'île.</p><p>Pourquoi avait-il soudain l'impression atroce et étrange qu'il ne le reverrait plus ? Aiolos poussa un long soupir de souffrance. Il était épuisé et voyait tout en noir, jusqu'aux cheveux de Saga... Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et la matinée ne l'avait pas épargné. La césure de l'après midi s'annonçait. Cela lui ferait sans doute du bien de dormir un peu. Il retrouverait une perception juste de la réalité après un peu de repos… Il disparut dans ses appartements.</p><p>Saga et Bias poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver au troisième temple. Bias fulminait et la rage hurlait en lui. Pourtant, il ne prononça pas un mot tant qu'ils furent à découvert. On ne savait jamais qui était à portée d'oreille. Les sons portaient loin dans cet escalier innombrable et dépouillé. Il jetait de temps à autre, un coup d'œil vers son ancien disciple. L'étonnement qu'il l'avait saisi ce matin quand Saga les avaient rejoint, Kanon et lui, dans la cuisine du temple des Gémeaux, ne le quittait pas. Saga était différent. Un changement subtil mais puissant avait eu lieu.</p><p>Sa force et son rayonnement étaient toujours là, mais ils s'étaient modifiés. Ils semblaient plus développés, plus étendus. Bias peinait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il constatait intuitivement. Comme si Saga avait brusquement mûri et vieilli… Il semblait presque sans âge tout en conservant l'apparence gracieuse de l'adolescent qu'il restait… C'était troublant... Il jeta à nouveau un regard en coin sur Saga et rencontra l'éclat étrange et pâli du regard d'océan, comme si celui-ci s'était délavé. Et il frissonna. Les yeux d'un bleu sale étaient injectés de sang. Apparemment Saga avait pleuré. Mais il leur avait dit au matin souffrir d'une irritation des yeux, ce qui avait fait renifler Kanon avec mépris, comme s'il jugeait la cause des larmes de son frère ridicule. Revenant au visage de Saga, qui le regardait bien en face à présent, Bias sentit le frisson se propager à sa colonne vertébrale et lui descendre le long du dos.</p><p>Le regard bleuâtre était incisif et dur. Si Bias n'avait pas connu Saga depuis sa petite enfance et s'il n'avait pas constaté à de multiples reprises sa bonté d'âme bien souvent écœurante, il aurait même pu dire que le regard de son ancien disciple était cruel. Et c'était bien ce qui le surprenait autant, cette noirceur qui semblait le revêtir comme un suaire…</p><p>Avait-il à ce point été blessé de son exil et de l'élection d'Aiolos ? Parfait dans ce cas ! Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour changer les faits ? Après tout, il n'y avait que le Grand Pope et Aiolos, pour l'instant, qui étaient au courant… La décision n'était pas officielle et donc pas irrévocable. Il fallait agir vite, mais il était encore en leur pouvoir d'échapper à la sanction.</p><p>Soudain, Bias réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et que Saga s'était arrêté dans l'ombre de la grande salle du temple, quelques pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et rencontra le regard acéré. Le frisson désagréable le saisit avec force à nouveau.</p><p>En contre-jour, sombre dans l'encadrement blanc de l'entrée du temple, Saga souriait. La pénombre de l'intérieur semblait faire luire ses yeux d'un éclat inquiétant et la blancheur de ses dents tranchait violemment le demi-jour, appuyant le côté sinistre de son sourire, le transformant en rictus effrayant.</p><p>Il semblait se délecter comme s'il avait eu accès à ses pensées et ses machinations. Comme s'il avait lu en lui. Bias sentit son cœur se suspendre et son souffle se bloquer, comme sous l'impact d'un coup. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Il connaissait la puissance de Saga, mais tout de même, il n'était pas un dieu. Le Grand Pope lui-même ne pouvait violer ainsi totalement l'être intérieur d'un chevalier sans laisser de traces…</p><p>Le rictus s'accentua et pour la première fois depuis de bien longues années, Bias ressentit la peur. La vraie peur. Celle qui se loge dans le ventre et ne se contrôle pas. Celle qu'aucune explication ne peut calmer parce qu'elle n'a aucune cause logique, et qu'au contraire elle naît et croît de l'irrationnel. Il recula instinctivement à mesure que Saga avançait vers lui, jusqu'à rencontrer la lourde porte des appartements du troisième temple.</p><p>Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans son dos et Bias manqua de tomber en arrière. Une main solide le maintint.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bias ? Que se passe-t-il ? Alors ? Qu'a dit le Pope ? »</p><p>Kanon s'effaça pour laisser passer son frère, qu'il suivit dans les profondeurs de l'appartement jusqu'à la pièce principale. Bias leur emboîta le pas, secoué. Saga restait calme, ce sourire sinistre aux lèvres. Arrivé jusqu'au canapé, il s'assit et leva sur Kanon un regard paisible.</p><p>« Le Grand Pope a nommé Aiolos son successeur et nous exile, Bias et moi, en Asie pour porter assistance aux populations dévastées par le tremblement de terre de la semaine dernière. Donc, il t'exile toi aussi, par contrecoup. »</p><p>Kanon eut un soubresaut et son regard effaré passa de son frère à Bias, qui hocha sombrement la tête en confirmation.</p><p>« Non ! C'est impossible ! Cela ne se peut ! Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Tu dois faire quelque chose, Saga ! Tu as travaillé si dur pour obtenir cette place ! Elle te revient de droit !</p><p>- Et que pourrais-je faire contre la volonté toute-puissante du Grand Pope, représentant terrestre de la si puissante et grande déesse Athéna ? »</p><p>Le ton de la voix était grave mais très légèrement parcouru d'une note sarcastique. Kanon marqua un léger temps d'arrêt et fronça les sourcils. Bias tressaillit.</p><p>« Mais… Je ne sais pas… Il doit bien y avoir un moyen…</p><p>- Non, Kanon, il n'y en a pas. Le Grand Pope est le maître absolu et ses décisions sont irrévocables et incontestées. C'est la loi.</p><p>- Alors il faut changer la loi !</p><p>- Ou la contourner et faire en sorte qu'elle soit à notre avantage. »</p><p>Les deux frères se tournèrent vers Bias qui venait de prononcer ces paroles d'un ton sinistre. Kanon semblait surpris et hésitant, malgré sa colère et sa révolte. Saga demeurait indéchiffrable. Son visage était neutre. Seule la lueur inquiétante de son regard trahissait ses pensées. Kanon semblait un jeune démon débutant, encore naïf de sa chute toute récente, tandis que Saga ressemblait à Satan lui-même, terrible dans son impassibilité même, préfiguration de dévastations terrifiantes… Bias secoua la tête et poursuivit. Les dés étaient jetés. Depuis longtemps… Adviendrait ce qu'il devait survenir...</p><p>« Personne sauf trois hommes en dehors de nous n'est au courant de la sentence et de la succession… Il suffit de nous en débarrasser.</p><p>- Que… Oui, au fond, cela devrait être possible. Qui sont-ils exactement ? Le Pope et Aiolos, je suppose. Et le troisième ?</p><p>- Le serviteur du Pope. Il assistait à l'entretien. Le tuer sera une simple formalité.</p><p>- Le plus dur sera sans doute le Pope. Malgré son âge, il est très fort.</p><p>- Sans doute. Mais si on se débrouille bien, sa mort pourra sembler naturelle : il est vieux, il vient de nommer son successeur. Cela ne surprendra personne. Par contre, Aiolos, ce ne sera pas la même chose. C'est un jeune chevalier d'or, aimé et admiré. Un nouvel « accident » comme celui de Chrysos serait surprenant quand même. Il faut trouver un bon plan…</p><p>- Qu'en penses-tu Saga ? Tu ne dis rien. Tu refuses, c'est ça ? Tu considères qu'il s'agit d'une trahison et tu ne nous aideras pas ?</p><p>- Si Aiolos devient Grand Pope, il ne sera pas à la hauteur de la tache. C'est une évidence. Nous sommes sur le point de livrer une nouvelle guerre sainte. Il faut un commandement fort. Shion a été un Grand Pope remarquable en son temps, mais il est vieux. Son jugement est altéré. Je ne considère pas qu'intervenir maintenant, dans ces conditions, soit une trahison. Au contraire. Je sers Athéna en évinçant Aiolos.</p><p>- Donc tu nous aideras ?</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>- Tu comprends bien, gamin, qu'il s'agit de tuer trois personnes ? Ne va pas reculer au dernier moment !</p><p>- Je ne reculerai pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je viens de le dire, c'est mon devoir que j'accomplis.</p><p>- Très bien ! Alors allons-y. Voilà ce que nous allons faire : Kanon, tu te chargeras d'éliminer le serviteur. Tu es une ombre, tu ne devrais pas rencontrer trop d'obstacles dans ta mission. Le corps doit disparaître. Le Pope, on s'en chargera en dernier. Après tout, sans Aiolos, il n'aura plus vraiment le choix de son successeur... On n'aura peut-être même pas besoin de le tuer. Pour Aiolos,il faut commencer par lui et il faut qu'il disparaisse sans laisser de traces. Il vaut mieux que nous soyons tous les trois, on ne sait jamais. Il a de la ressource quand il le veut.</p><p>- Oui, mais comment faire pour l'affronter sans souci ? Le défilé phlégréen comme tu le proposais hier ?</p><p>- Non, il ne viendra pas.</p><p>- Qu'en sais-tu, Saga ?</p><p>- C'est une évidence. Il vient d'être désigné comme successeur du Pope et est chevalier d'or. Il n'enfreindra pas une loi aussi claire, maintenant.</p><p>- C'est embêtant… C'était le lieu idéal pour se débarrasser de lui. Kanon, toi qui parcourt l'île de bout en bout et la connaît comme ta poche, tu ne vois pas où on pourrait faire ça discrètement ?</p><p>- Au cap Sounion ! C'est le lieu idéal ! J'y suis souvent allé et il n'y a personne là-bas. En plus l'ancienne prison réservées aux traîtres s'y trouve toujours. Ça fiche la chair de poule comme endroit. Personne ne pensera jamais à aller le chercher là. Un cap battu par les vagues et dédié à Poséidon, c'est un lieu maudit.</p><p>- Le Cap Sounion… C'est une bonne idée ! Personne ne retrouvera le corps. Bien, Saga et toi, allez nous attendre là bas ! Je vous amènerai Aiolos sur un plateau !</p><p>- Ah oui ? Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment au juste ?</p><p>- Je trouverai bien, Kanon, ne t'inquiète pas !</p><p>- Non. Il ne te suivra pas. Pas sans une bonne raison. Je vais lui en donner une. Je vais écrire un message que tu lui porteras, Bias. Il viendra. Il est trop amoureux de… moi pour refuser. »</p><p>La voix était calme. Et coupante, comme une lame affûtée. Kanon frémit. Son frère avait changé, indéniablement. Il semblait beaucoup plus sombre et comme dénué de sentiments à l'égard d'Aiolos à présent, comme si les doutes et les émois amoureux des derniers jours n'existaient plus. Comme s'il en voulait à Aiolos et le détestait. Que s'était-il passé au juste entre eux ? C'était étrange et inquiétant… Comme si son frère n'était plus complètement lui-même... Saga croisa son regard à cet instant et lui sourit doucement. Le visage identique au sien s'éclaira en le regardant et Kanon se sentit ému. Est-ce que Saga lui reviendrait ? Il se rapprocha de son jumeau qui lui prit la main et la serra légèrement.</p><p>
  <em>Excuse-moi, Kanon, j'ai été stupide ces derniers jours. Tu es le seul qui compte. Je t'aime.</em>
</p><p>Un puissant frisson parcourut Kanon et son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Le message mental raisonnait profondément en lui et générait une onde de chaleur qui se répandait progressivement dans son corps. Saga lui revenait ! Le cauchemar finissait enfin ! Il serra la main de son frère en retour et lui sourit également. Doucement, Saga se défit de l'étreinte et saisissant une feuille de papier, écrivit quelques mots. Puis il plia la lettre et la tendit sans un mot à Bias. Le chevalier du Burin attrapa la missive et, après un échange de regards avec les jumeaux, partit.</p><p>Saga et Kanon restèrent seuls. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se leva à son tour et s'avança jusqu'à saisir son frère dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. La respiration de Kanon s'accéléra et il trembla puissamment en entendant le murmure contre son oreille.</p><p>« Mon frère, mon jumeau, mon ombre. Nous allons détruire ceux qui nous empêchent de marcher côte à côte dans la lumière. Bientôt je serai le maître du Sanctuaire et tu sortiras des ténèbres pour vivre à mes côtés, aux yeux de tous. Nous sommes si proches du but, il n'y a plus qu'un obstacle dérisoire à abattre. Tu te rappelles, Kan' ? On se l'est promis. Ensemble, on sera invincibles… J'ai besoin de ton aide. Vas-tu m'aider ?»</p><p>Les yeux embués, le cœur étreint, la respiration courte, Kanon hocha la tête et rendit l'étreinte.</p><p>« Oui, Saga, je me rappelle. Je vais t'aider. »</p><p>Le visage caché dans les cheveux de son frère, Kanon ne vit pas Saga sourire en entendant ses mots. Un sourire sinistre et satisfait.</p><p>
  <em>Je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Ne touche pas à Kanon ! Tu ne détruiras pas mon frère !</em>
</p><p>Le sourire cruel s'accentua…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Le plaisir vaporeux fuira à l'horizon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ainsi qu'une sylphide au fond de la coulisse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La mer se brisait violemment contre la falaise abrupte et se transformait en courants blancs d'écume bouillonnants. L'endroit était sauvage et aride. En haut du promontoire, les ruines de l'ancien temple dorique, élevé en l'honneur du dieu Poséidon, ennemi et rival d'Athéna, achevaient de se détruire sous l'action conjuguée du vent et du sel de la mer déchaînée. Au pied de la falaise, taillée à même la roche, la cellule aux barreaux sinistres s'apercevait à peine, immergée régulièrement par les vagues les plus fortes, vestige sinistre des morts atroces des condamnés pour trahison.</p><p>Saga, penché sur le vide grondant, souriait toujours. Le lieu se prêtait parfaitement à la disparition d'un homme. Personne en effet n'aurait l'idée de venir chercher un chevalier d'or dans ce gouffre sinistre. Kanon avait eu une bonne idée. Après tout, le frangin se montrait finalement utile… Recomposant un visage apaisé et neutre, le chevalier des Gémeaux se retourna vers son frère.</p><p>« Bien, c'est parfait. A présent, il faut nous mettre d'accord. Tu vas te cacher derrière les rochers là-bas et quand Aiolos arrivera pour me parler, je le distrairai suffisamment pour que tu puisses t'approcher et lui décocher Galaxian à bout touchant. Je ferai de même au même instant. Deux Galaxian, il est impossible qu'il en réchappe, surtout avec ma puissance.</p><p>- Oui… Mais le frapper dans le dos…</p><p>- Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir de grands sentiments. Tu tiens à finir ta vie au fond d'un misérable village au bout de la campagne perdue d'Asie ?</p><p>- Non, tu as raison. Je le ferai !</p><p>- Bien. Je te le répète, c'est accomplir le devoir d'un chevalier d'Athéna que de protéger le Sanctuaire de la défaillance d'un homme trop âgé pour sa charge. Tu ne fais que ce qui est juste, Kanon, tu m'entends ? »</p><p>Le sourire était doux, l'oeil bleu pur apaisé, le rayonnement éclatant et bienveillant. Kanon hocha lentement la tête, fasciné. Il retrouvait enfin son frère. Son frère à la lumière toujours si parfaite et éclatante, pour lui seul. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis, unis dans le même but. Il était si heureux.</p><p>
  <em>- Comment oses-tu tenir de telles paroles ! Tu n'as aucune honte ! Jamais je ne te laisserai faire !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Allons, je ne le pousse même pas. Il vient à moi de lui-même, ce petit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Monstre ! Tu le trompes et lui mens ! Tu as perverti son jugement et cassé sa personnalité. Mon frère n'est pas comme ça !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pas du tout, mon tout beau, c'est toi qui a fait cela, tout seul comme un grand. Tu l'as enfermé, laissé dans l'ombre et à la merci de ce brave Bias, tandis que tu vivais ton écœurante petite romance avec le bel Aiolos… Qu-a-t-il ressenti, d'après toi ? En as-tu seulement une idée ? Tu es entièrement responsable de ce qu'il est devenu !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je… Je ne te crois pas… Tu mens encore…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Mais oui, bien sûr. Descends en toi, interroge tes actions, si tu l'oses !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je… Non… C'est faux !</em>
</p><p>Kanon et Saga tressaillirent en même temps sous la présence cosmique qui venait vers eux. Bias avait réussi. Le cosmos puissant et chaleureux d'Aiolos le suivait rapidement. Le sourire funèbre reparut un fugitif instant sur la bouche harmonieuse, aux lèvres pleines. Saga se tourna vers son frère.</p><p>« Allez, Kanon ! Et frappe au cœur ! N'aie aucune pitié. Il n'en a pas eu, lui. »</p><p>Kanon se détourna rapidement et, avec une rapidité fruit de nombreuses années de pratique, se fondit dans l'ombre. Le rire grinçant retentit sourdement.</p><p>
  <em>- Tu vois, il a l'habitude. Il fera un assassin hors pair. Je vais le garder précieusement à mes côtés, mon âme damnée…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu as raison, c'est de ma faute…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ah te voilà devenu enfin raisonnable, on dirait. Eh bien, efface-toi alors pour expier tes fautes !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Non. J'ai failli, je réparerai. J'affronterai les conséquences de mes actes. Jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. Comme toi, je t'affronterai. J'ignore d'où tu viens, mais tu t'es développé parce que je t'ai laissé faire. A présent je sais qui je dois combattre ! Prépare-toi !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je t'attends, sale gamin !</em>
</p><p>Le rire s'accentua et une lueur rougeâtre passa dans le bleu du regard. Mais soudain, Saga se courba en deux, comme sous l'effet d'une vive souffrance. Il ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise et de colère avant de se reprendre et de lutter contre la douleur, serrant les poings, grinçant des dents, la respiration hachée de peine. La voix éraillée de souffrance gronda sourdement.</p><p>« Saloperie de gosse au cœur trop tendre !</p><p>- Saga ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air de souffrir ? »</p><p>Kanon tendit la main vers son frère dont la silhouette, parcourue de tressaillements et pliée en deux, l'inquiétait. Mais Saga se détourna brusquement en sifflant.</p><p>« Putain, mais lâche-moi, toi ! Tu ne vois pas que j'ai besoin d'air ! Ah… Saleté… Arrête ! Mais arrête bordel ! Tu lacères mon esprit, notre esprit ! »</p><p>Proche de la panique devant ces propos incohérents, Kanon s'approcha plus près et malgré sa résistance, prit son frère dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. L'esprit de Saga semblait vaciller et il se débattait contre une étreinte invisible.</p><p>« Non… Ah… Lâche… Lâche-moi, laisse mon esprit, misérable insecte ! Où trouves-tu cette force ?</p><p>- Saga ! Saga ! Reprends-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? A qui parles-tu ? Aiolos et Bias ne sont plus loin ! Il faut absolument que tu redeviennes maître de toi !</p><p>- Que… Oui… Je dois… AAAH !</p><p>- Saga ! Saga ! Non ! Qu'as-tu ? Non ! Non ! »</p><p>Terrifié, Kanon serrait dans ses bras le corps inerte de son frère, évanoui ou presque sur son épaule. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Saga s'était-il conduit de façon si étrange ? Soudain, les mains de son frère le repoussèrent et, se redressant, Saga, le visage marqué, la respiration douloureuse, s'écarta de lui pour le regarder bien en face. Kanon fut frappé par la tristesse qui émanait de lui d'un seul coup et réalisa que la lumière de son frère vacillait, comme la flamme d'une bougie dans le vent. Il s'apprêta à demander la cause de tout ceci, mais le chevalier des Gémeaux l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.</p><p>« Non Kanon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ecoute-moi. Tu dois résister à la tentation du mal. Ce n'est pas digne de toi, pas digne d'Athéna que tu sers aussi. Arrête Bias dans sa folie. Et… Et arrête-moi aussi dans la mienne. Je… je ne suis plus moi-même en ce moment, tu as dû t'en rendre compte.</p><p>- Oui, en effet. Tu as changé…</p><p>- C'est ça ! Ne me laisse pas faire. Le Grand Pope a justement statué dans sa profonde sagesse ! Je dois être écarté du pouvoir et chassé de l'île sacrée…</p><p>- Mais je ne le veux pas, moi !</p><p>- Je suis sûr qu'il te laissera rester quand il saura tout. Aiolos est quelqu'un de bon et de juste. Empêche-nous de lui faire du mal !</p><p>- Alors c'est ça… Au fond, tu as toujours pensé exclusivement à lui ! Rien qu'à lui ! A lui seul ! Bordel, je te hais !</p><p>- Non ! Non,Kanon, tu te trompes ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas… Aaaah... »</p><p>Saga venait de ployer à nouveau comme le roseau sous le vent. Dans sa rage jalouse, Kanon résista à l'appel suppliant des yeux d'océan. Aiolos ! Encore et toujours Aiolos ! Non ! Il allait vraiment le tuer ! Saga sembla comprendre et sa tristesse, déjà présente, s'accentua. Il fit un dernier effort sur lui-même, serra les dents sous une douleur inconnue et se redressa soudain, enflammant son cosmos.</p><p>« Je t'empêcherai de faire le mal, Kanon. Tu es mauvais. Je dois protéger les autres de toi ! »</p><p>Kanon s'assombrit également et déploya lui aussi sa force, prêt à l'assaut. Cosmos rayonnant étendu au maximum, Saga fondit sur son frère. Kanon tenta de résister, mais la partie était perdue. Saga était plus fort, il le savait. Et d'après le choc qu'il reçut, son jumeau avait lancé toutes ses forces dans la bataille, comme pressé par une urgence vitale. Kanon fut balayé par l'onde cosmique. Il perdit connaissance et se sentit s'effondrer dans les bras de Saga.</p><p>« Et je dois te protéger de toi-même et de moi, petit frère, car c'est ma faute si tu en es arrivé là... »</p><p>Et ce fut le noir.</p><p>Quand il revint à lui, Kanon avait froid et était trempé. Il battit des paupières et une gifle puissante d'eau glacée et salée le submergea, le faisant cracher et hoqueter violemment. Il se redressa précipitamment sur les bras et une nouvelle vague grondante le renversa à nouveau. Toussant et aspirant frénétiquement l'air, il se mit debout en tremblant et heurta violemment la roche. Jurant de douleur, il se courba et réalisa où il se trouvait. La terreur s'empara de lui et luttant contre le courant puissant qui le plaquait contre la paroi rocheuse, il réussit à s'arrimer aux barreaux de pierres qui fermaient la grotte.</p><p>La cellule du Cap Sounion.</p><p>L'endroit réservé aux traîtres…</p><p>Saga, son frère, son miroir, l'avait condamné à la plus cruelle et la plus ignominieuse des morts. Le chagrin, si immense que même les mots ou les sons ne pouvaient plus le traduire, le brisa. Dans son désespoir fou, il hurla.</p><p>« Tu ne pourras pas aveugler tout le monde, Saga ! Tu es mauvais comme moi, je le sais ! Nous sommes jumeaux ! Jumeaux ! Tu es comme moi ! »</p><p>La silhouette de Saga, qui remontait les marches escarpées menant au sommet du cap, se retourna, sombre sur la roche. Elle lui parut noire, avalée par des ténèbres irréelles, éclairée seulement de l'éclat rougeâtre d'un regard démoniaque. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Kanon sut. Du fond de sa détresse, un rire dément jaillit de lui. Le rire qui signe la fracture d'un être.</p><p>« Tu es pire que moi... »</p><p>Saga disparut. Ne resta que la mer et ses assauts qui se précipitaient en hurlant vers lui. Un liquide salé baigna son visage. Sous l'écume qui le trempait à chaque nouvelle vague, Kanon ne sut pas s'il s'agissait des lames de la mer ou de ses propres larmes amères.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Trois mille six cents fois par heure, la Seconde</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chuchote : Souviens-toi ! - Rapide, avec sa voix</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D'insecte, Maintenant dit : Je suis Autrefois,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma pompe immonde !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L'appel cosmique le réveilla en sursaut et il fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive. Que venait-il faire là, <em>lui</em> ? Aiolos sauta de son lit et enfila rapidement une tunique sur son pantalon d'entraînement. Malgré le bref repos qu'il venait de prendre, il restait cassé de fatigue. Son corps comme son esprit étaient douloureux. Et il restait étreint d'appréhension et de peur, perdu dans une situation qui lui échappait totalement. Les événements des derniers jours tournoyant en boucle dans sa tête, il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements qui donnait sur la grande salle du temple du Sagittaire.</p><p>« Que veux-tu ? »</p><p>Bias se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.</p><p>« Te remettre ceci. De la part de Saga.»</p><p>Aiolos contempla un instant la lettre comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet dangereux. Avait-il envie de la lire ? Cela n'allait-il pas relancer encore toute cette spirale infernale qui le ballottait depuis des jours ? Après tout, le Grand Pope avait rendu son jugement. Cette histoire était close… Et au fond cela valait mieux ainsi…</p><p>- Il… pleurait en l'écrivant. Il est suffisamment puni pour un accident, tu ne penses pas ?</p><p>- Un accident qui a causé la mort de Chrysos !</p><p>- Et il s'en veut déjà affreusement ! Il va passer des années à expier, peut-être même sa vie. Tu ne penses pas que la punition est assez lourde comme ça. Qu'il n'a pas besoin que tu en rajoutes ? Toi qu'il aime… comme un frère... »</p><p>Aiolos dévisagea Bias sans un geste, sans un mot. Le chevalier du Burin frémit. S'il échouait à l'emmener avec lui, le plan tombait à l'eau. Il pensait que l'appel de Saga suffirait, mais la rancœur et la peine nées de la mort de Chrysos semblaient encore trop fraîches et plus fortes qu'un amour d'adolescent… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment faire ? Seul face à un chevalier d'or, il ne faisait pas le poids…</p><p>Au moment où Bias envisageait de tenter le tout pour le tout et d'employer malgré tout la force, Aiolos, le visage fermé, tendit la main. Immédiatement soulagé, Le chevalier du Burin lui tendit la lettre. Se détournant pour la lire, le Sagittaire ne l'invita pas à entrer. A mesure qu'il lisait, le visage d'Aiolos, malgré sa peine, s'éclairait. Bias se frotta mentalement les mains. Le piège prenait.</p><p>« Conduis-moi. Tu as raison. Je dois à notre... amitié, d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.</p><p>- Suis-moi. Nous y serons vite. »</p><p>Exultant, Bias sortit en courant du temple, Aiolos sur les talons. Ils progressèrent vite et quittèrent rapidement l'enceinte du Sanctuaire pour traverser les plateaux rocheux et les gorges abruptes de Iéranissia. D'après ce que voyait Aiolos, ils se dirigeaient vers le nord, la partie la plus isolée de l'île. C'était étrange comme lieu de rendez-vous… Instinctivement aux aguets, sa prudence s'éveilla.</p><p>Il continua cependant sa route, aux côté de Bias. Il voulait l'entendre dire ce qu'il avait écrit. Entendre Saga s'expliquer, comme il le lui avait promis dans sa missive. Lui révéler ce secret dont il ne pouvait parler qu'à lui seul et qui lui expliquerait tous les événements des derniers jours, y compris la mort de Chrysos. Au nom des sentiments, quels qu'ils aient pu être, qui les avaient liés ou qui les liaient toujours, il avait besoin de lui, de son... aide… Oui, pensa-t-il, en froissant avec force le papier dans sa main, il devait l'entendre. Il en avait besoin. L'espoir fou que peut-être il y avait une raison au comportement, aux paroles cruelles de celui qu'il aimait, s'emparait fiévreusement de lui. Il devait savoir. Plonger dans ces yeux aux vagues tourmentées, dans cet esprit profond, et savoir ce qui s'y cachait, enfin. Il accéléra la foulée, dépassant légèrement Bias qui se réjouit intérieurement.</p><p>Ils n'étaient plus très loin à présent. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Quand tout à coup, Bias blêmit et Aiolos s'arrêta net, sourcils froncés.</p><p>« Que se passe-t-il ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Pourquoi Saga n'est-il pas seul ? Je sens un autre cosmos très proche du sien avec lui et ils s'affrontent ! Est-ce un piège ? Parle Bias ! Ou je vais te faire cracher la signification de tout cela, crois-moi !</p><p>- Non, ne fais pas ça, je vais tout t'expliquer !</p><p>- Parle !</p><p>- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de… ce jour où tu as été accepté comme chevalier il y a cinq ans ? Ce jour où tu as blessé grièvement des apprentis ?</p><p>- Tu veux dire où je me suis défendu contre leurs attaques et leurs coups ? Oui, je m'en souviens.</p><p>- Tu ne te rappelles pas d'un… détail étrange à propos de Saga que tu as vu ce jour-là ?</p><p>- Eh bien, je ne crois pas… Je… Oh ! Le deuxième Saga !</p><p>- C'est ça.</p><p>- Mais, c'était réel ? Quand j'en ai parlé à Saga, il m'a regardé d'un air étrange et m'a dit que j'avais sans doute rêvé à cause des coups que je m'étais pris sur la tête…</p><p>- Il n'avait pas le choix. Personne ne devait savoir. C'est la loi.</p><p>- Quelle loi ? De quoi parles-tu ?</p><p>- Du second chevalier des Gémeaux. De la mauvaise étoile. Le signe des Gémeaux est traditionnellement double. Il est souvent représenté par des jumeaux. Et dans la paire, l'un des deux est lumière et l'autre est ombre. Dans votre génération, Saga est le Bien et… son frère Kanon est le Mal.</p><p>- Quoi ? Saga… a… un… jumeau… Et il ne me l'a jamais dit…</p><p>- Il n'en avait pas le droit. C'est la loi.</p><p>- Mais alors… Chrysos… Le Saga que j'ai vu hier et qui m'a dit ces mots affreux…</p><p>- C'était Kanon. Comme ce jour-là, il y a cinq ans. C'est ce que voulait te dire Saga avant de partir définitivement du Sanctuaire…</p><p>- Mais… Mais dans ce cas, Saga n'a rien fait ?</p><p>- Non, fiston. Rien. Il paie pour son frère, comme ça a toujours été le cas.</p><p>- SAGA ! »</p><p>Aiolos se précipitait comme le vent en tempête. Saga ! Saga avait supporté ce secret toutes ces années, seul. Et lui, qui disait l'aimer n'avait rien deviné de sa souffrance… Pourrait-il se le pardonner un jour ? Même si Saga, lui, le pardonnerait certainement. Il était si grand… Tellement plus que lui… Comment pensait-il avoir le droit d'aimer un être tel que lui…</p><p>Bias peinait à suivre Aiolos dans la hâte qu'il avait de rejoindre l'objet de son amour, à présent disculpé de tous les récents événements. Il avait eu chaud sur ce coup. Quand il avait senti l'explosion des deux cosmos rayonnants, il avait craint que tout ne soit fichu… Et ce trait de génie lui était venu ! Comme elle était pratique cette étoile mauvaise, ce jumeau maléfique ! On pouvait impunément le rendre responsable de tous les égarements et les mauvaises actions du premier jumeau…</p><p>Ils arrivèrent en vue du promontoire. Il était désert. Bias pesta à voix basse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient, ces deux imbéciles ! Aiolos allait finir par se douter de quelque chose ! Mais à cet instant précis, le cosmos vacillant de Saga émergea de l'escalier de pierre qui conduisait à la cellule en contrebas. Bias comprit dans la seconde, dès qu'il ressentit la lumière rayonnante et vit le visage aux traits purs et aux yeux d'océan dévastés par la souffrance. Ils étaient fichus. Saga s'était repris et venait de neutraliser Kanon. Encore une fois, le pouvoir lui échappait si près du but ! Le cosmos du Burin explosa soudain et en hurlant, Bias se jeta sur Aiolos, lui assénant son coup le plus terrible par surprise, dans le dos.</p><p>« Galaxian Explosion !</p><p>- Another dimension ! »</p><p>L'attaque ample et puissante de Saga dévora la frappe brutale de Bias, capturant l'énergie meurtrière de la salve destructrice et l'annihilant dans son espace miroitant étrange avant de se refermer. Bias resta interdit. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi à surmonter l'attaque la plus puissante de la chevalerie, réputée impossible à arrêter ou à dévier une fois déployée. L'élève avait dépassé le maître. Largement.</p><p>Bias n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion ni de se laisser aller à sa fierté et à son amertume. Le poing d'énergie le frappa en plein plexus solaire, lui coupant la respiration, le projetant sans pitié au sol. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent intensément et sa vue se voila. Il resta étendu, presque inconscient, à terre.</p><p>Saga contempla son ancien maître sans connaissance devant lui et Aiolos interdit, debout à quelque pas. Il était vivant. Il avait réussi à les arrêter, tous les trois. Il voulut faire un geste dans la direction du Sagittaire, lui expliquer tout, mais une douleur atroce, imprévue et violente, le plia en deux et il sentit sa perception reculer, comme s'il tombait au fond d'un tunnel sombre et ne voyait plus que l'issue qui se rétrécissait inexorablement. Il voulut crier à Aiolos de s'enfuir, mais c'était déjà trop tard. La voix, terrible de fureur et de rage mauvaise, raisonna.</p><p>
  <em>On réglera ça plus tard, fais-moi confiance ! Je sais comment t'ôter l'envie de me défier à nouveau. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu as du cran, gamin ! J'aurais dû être plus méfiant…</em>
</p><p>Serrant les dents, les larmes perlant sous la souffrance malgré ses efforts, Saga lutta de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas être avalé, emmuré à nouveau en lui-même. L'espace d'un instant, il vacilla sous les yeux inquiets d'Aiolos qui s'élança pour lui porter secours. Réalisant le geste du Sagittaire, Saga recula avec effroi. Non ! Il ne devait pas s'approcher ! Si l'Autre l'emportait, il lui ferait du mal ! Éperdu, luttant pied à pied, Saga se jeta dans l'escalier escarpé qui menait à la cellule. Il devait à tout prix lui échapper !</p><p>Aiolos allait se précipiter sur les pas du Gémeau, quand un cri psychique accompagné d'une grande énergie le cloua sur place.</p><p>« Aiolos ! Tu dois me rejoindre immédiatement au sommet du mont étoilé ! Utilise toutes tes ressources et viens immédiatement ! L'heure est grave, il en va de la survie du Sanctuaire ! L'ennemi est dans nos murs ! Vite ! Hâte-toi ! Hâte-toi ! »</p><p>Hésitant, Aiolos regarda l'entrée de l'escalier où venait de disparaître Saga. Visiblement celui qu'il aimait n'allait pas bien et souffrait. Il devait l'aider. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer un ordre direct et si pressant de son Pope. Pour que celui-ci le contacte de cette manière, avec cette urgence, l'heure était grave. Avec un juron et un intense sentiment de détresse, le chevalier du Sagittaire se détourna et repartit en direction de l'enceinte sacrée. Il laissait son cœur derrière lui, mais devait avant tout accomplir son devoir.</p><p>A peine Aiolos disparu, Bias remua, au sol. Lentement, il reprit pleinement conscience et s'assit laborieusement, retrouvant péniblement son souffle. Saga ne l'avait pas tué… Il avait toujours su que ce gosse avait l'âme trop tendre. Kanon semblait plus dur. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur au fond, dans son choix initial. Se massant l'estomac, il se leva avec difficulté et regarda autour de lui. Aiolos n'était plus là et son cosmos indiquait qu'il courait vers le Sanctuaire. Saga avait disparu et Kanon se noyait dans la cellule en contrebas. Le Burin se précipita vers l'escalier. Il fallait sortir le gamin de là !</p><p>Il fut arrêté par Saga qui fit irruption brusquement devant lui. Bias eut un hoquet devant le visage crispé de rage froide, l'œil injecté de sang et les cheveux à l'éclat sinistre. Il fit un bond en arrière, saisi par un sentiment immédiat de danger. Qui était-ce ? Ce n'était pas Saga… Ce ne pouvait pas être Saga, ce gosse lumineux et bienveillant… Cet être devant lui était mauvais et dangereux, il le sentait. Que se passait-il exactement ? Le rire grinçant le fit frissonner, tout comme l'énergie puissante et cruelle qui le nimba, prête à l'écraser. Quelque chose de grave se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter cet homme malfaisant devant lui. Et il devait sortir Kanon de ce piège.</p><p>Bias n'eut pas le temps d'agir. La salve d'énergie le faucha à nouveau avec une facilité déconcertante. Le Saga démoniaque face à lui semblait encore plus puissant que l'original et le possédait avec une assurance et une maîtrise effrayante. D'un simple geste de la main, il l'envoya s'écraser violemment contre les colonnes restantes du temple de Poséidon. Le sang gicla et Bias sentit ses os se rompre en lui. La douleur le fit hurler puis lui coupa le souffle. Il aperçut avec difficulté, comme au travers d'un voile, le visage sinistre se pencher sur lui en souriant et le monstre tendit l'index gauche vers lui.</p><p>« Tu m'as bien rendu service, Bias, et tu as fait du bon travail. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à rompre ce foutu lien gémellaire et à soumettre l'esprit du gosse. Mais les choses s'arrêtent là pour toi. Tu ne me sers plus à rien, à présent. Par l'illusion diabolique ! »</p><p>Un phénomène étrange se produisit alors et l'esprit Bias sembla se dédoubler en même temps qu'un douleur sans nom le vrillait de toute part. Il voulut hurler à nouveau, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas et sa bouche demeura close. Des images se formèrent et se mirent à tournoyer dans son esprit. Des images de son passé.</p><p>Un visage semblable au sien apparut. Les yeux débordant d'amour le contemplaient avec vivacité. Ils riaient ensemble, partageaient tout, heureux malgré le fait que l'un soit l'ombre et l'autre la lumière. Puis les images changèrent. Le visage identique pâlit, les traits se marquèrent, se creusèrent et le regard aimé se vida de toute substance sous l'effet de la mort.</p><p>« C'est de ta faute, Bias, si je suis mort. Tu aurais dû me protéger. Tu étais le plus fort de nous deux… A quoi cela a-t-il servi ?... Si tu avais réussi à devenir chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, je ne serais pas mort. C'est de ta faute !</p><p>- Je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi, petit frère ! Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie !</p><p>- Non, jamais je ne te pardonnerai. Si tu avais pris le pouvoir, je serais toujours là. C'est de ta faute, tu m'as tué ! »</p><p>Le hurlement s'éleva avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Saga se pencha sur le corps aux yeux vides. L'esprit de Bias s'était rompu. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, sans substance pour l'habiter. Visiblement, la technique de possession des êtres lui échappait encore. Il lui faudrait des efforts supplémentaires afin de pouvoir l'utiliser pleinement… Il se pencha et saisit le corps par un bras avant de le lancer dans le vide qui s'ouvrait au pied du temple. Ce qui avait été Bias, chevalier d'argent du Burin, apprenti de Janus, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, disparut dans la mer déchaînée. Alors qu'il allait se détourner, Saga aperçut Kanon, accroché aux barreaux de pierre, luttant contre le courant, qui le regardait incrédule et terrifié. Le rire terrible, libéré entièrement, retentit dans le fracas des vagues et du vent.</p><p>
  <em>- NOOOON ! Sauve-le ! Ne le laisse pas mourir ! Je voulais juste l'empêcher de tuer Aiolos ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Et pourtant il va mourir. Et de toute façon, tu feras tout ce que je voudrais, car je suis le maître à présent !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. Sauve-le ! Sauve-le !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- C'est trop tard. Il a vu. Et tu l'as condamné toi-même. Il ne te pardonnera jamais. C'est de ta faute, Saga. Entièrement ta faute…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- NOOOON ! Kanon ! Kanon ! Mon frère… Qu'ai-je fait ?….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ta seule et immense faute, mon petit…C'est trop tard… Dors, ça ira mieux demain... »</em>
</p><p>L'être qui se détourna du promontoire rocheux, abandonnant Kanon à son terrible sort, ne ressemblait presque plus à Saga. La chevelure noire, les yeux gris délavés injectés de sang et les traits durs, il semblait plus âgé que les quinze ans de l'adolescent dont il venait de détruire la psyché. Inspirant profondément, avec délectation, il soupira de plaisir tout en ouvrant un espace miroitant, déformé et étrange. Un murmure glissa dans l'air battu par les vents du cap avant que la silhouette ne disparût complètement dans l'autre dimension.</p><p>« Ah, ces jumeaux… Pas une génération pour sauver l'autre, décidément... »</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Remember ! Souviens-toi, prodigue ! Esto memor !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Mon gosier de métal parle toutes les langues.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les minutes, mortel folâtre, sont des gangues</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qu'il ne faut pas lâcher sans en extraire l'or !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le ciel scintillant s'étendait à l'infini, déroulant son livre ancestral sous ses yeux. Shion avait toujours aimé se rendre au sommet du mont étoilé pour observer les astres. Il s'était toujours senti en paix et en harmonie, comme préservé et protégé par les constellations, retrouvant chaque fois avec le même plaisir des amies fidèles et discrètes. C'était en ce lieu sacré, chargé des énergies des générations de Grands Popes et de réincarnations d'Athéna, qu'il s'était toujours isolé aux heures noires et douloureuses pour panser ses blessures. Et elles avaient été nombreuses, songea-t-il dans un soupir, en levant une fois encore son visage libéré du masque de métal vers la voûte céleste.</p><p>Le mont étoilé était le lieu le plus sacré du Sanctuaire et son point culminant, réservé au seul représentant de la déesse sur terre et à sa réincarnation. Il abritait les arcanes secrets et interdits et toutes les connaissances occultes de la chevalerie. Il était protégé par les cosmos ancrés de tous les Grands Popes l'ayant précédé et par les sceaux d'Athéna de toutes les réincarnations de la déesse depuis les temps mythologiques. Y accéder quand on n'était pas le Grand Pope était terriblement difficile, mais un chevalier d'or de la trempe d'Aiolos y parviendrait. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment, malgré l'angoisse qui le taraudait.</p><p>Une lueur attira l'œil exercé de Shion sur la carte des constellations. L'une des étoiles brillait anormalement. L'angoisse diffuse ressentie jusque là se fit plus précise et le Grand Pope fit involontairement quelques pas en avant, le souffle suspendu par sa découverte.</p><p>L'astre qui brillait avec un éclat nouveau, presque luisant de plaisir et de satisfaction, était la planète rouge. Mars… Une exclamation étouffée lui échappa et Shion se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il craignait ! Il se rappelait avoir lu un parchemin très ancien sur ce danger précis. Il devait aller dans la bibliothèque sacrée, retrouver ce document et prendre les mesures adaptées.</p><p>Il se détourna et pénétra à nouveau dans l'intérieur de l'église juchée au sommet du mont, jusqu'à la porte de la galerie souterraine qui l'avait conduit là. Au moment où il allait actionner le mécanisme secret qui ouvrait la porte secrète, un puissant cosmos s'annonça. Shion se retourna d'un seul mouvement et contempla, atterré, la distorsion étrange et miroitante de l'espace annoncer l'ouverture d'Another Dimension, arcane supérieure des Gémeaux.</p><p>Il savait qui allait sortir de l'espace déformé. Il savait et ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à la confrontation qui suivrait. Il savait aussi que cet affrontement se solderait par une mort. Il fallait que ce ne soit pas lui. Pas encore. Finalement sa tache n'était pas accomplie. Aiolos n'était pas armé pour la Guerre Sainte ! Mais face au démon qui pénétra dans la pièce et qui sembla éteindre par sa seule présence toute la brillance de la lune et des astres, Shion frémit. Il était si vieux et fatigué… Aurait-il la force nécessaire ?</p><p>Les yeux bleus limpides rencontrèrent son regard et le monstre sourit. Shion fit appel à toute sa force et se redressa, faisant face avec calme et fierté au danger pressant.</p><p>« Bonsoir, Grand Pope.</p><p>- Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de te trouver en ce lieu.</p><p>- J'avais une question à vous poser.</p><p>- Je t'écoute, maintenant que tu es là.</p><p>- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisi comme successeur ? En quoi Aiolos m'est-il supérieur ?</p><p>- Tu le sais bien.</p><p>- Je vais être dans l'obligation de vous demander d'éclaircir votre décision car je ne vois vraiment pas.</p><p>-… Parce que je sens en toi une présence néfaste tapie au fond de ton être et que je dois protéger le Sanctuaire et le monde de ce que tu recèles en toi. »</p><p>L'adolescent au charme puissant, à la blondeur éclatante et au regard de mer sans fond qui avait émergé de l'espace distordu d'Another Dimension marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis il sourit à nouveau, de ce sourire gracieux que le Grand Pope connaissait bien et qui lui broya le cœur.</p><p>« Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, Majesté. Je…</p><p>- Il suffit, maudit ! Tu ne me tromperas pas davantage. Je sais qui tu es et quel est ton but. Laisse reposer en paix cet enfant que tu as séduit ou trompé et montre donc ton vrai visage ! »</p><p>Saga ne bougea d'abord pas sous ses paroles dures, puis il renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire d'une façon terrible, grinçante comme la lame d'un couteau sur une vitre. Alors sous les yeux de Shion, la transformation effrayante s'opéra.</p><p>La chevelure d'or pâle s'assombrit progressivement jusqu'à devenir d'un noir d'encre, tandis que les yeux d'océan s'affadissaient et se chargeaient d'une lueur rougeâtre inquiétante, à mesure qu'ils s'injectaient de sang. Les traits purs du visage se durcirent et se marquèrent, tandis que la musculature du corps se développait soudainement, et l'adolescent harmonieux et séduisant sembla prendre plusieurs années voire décennies en l'espace d'un instant.</p><p>Shion frissonna jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Le mal était si profondément enraciné, il devait sommeiller depuis bien longtemps en Saga, peut-être même depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait rien vu… Rien… Il avait gravement failli. Sa faute était sans limite et sans pardon. Sa vie ne serait pas de trop pour la racheter. Mentalement, Shion se prépara au combat et lança discrètement une onde mentale lointaine, qui s'évada rapidement dans l'espace, droit vers un esprit jumeau du sien depuis si longtemps.</p><p>« Shion… Shion… Shion... Décidément, que tu nous déranges depuis tout ce temps. Heureusement, ton existence touche à sa fin. Tu vis tes dernières heures, vieil homme !</p><p>- Et tu crois m'effrayer ? Penses-tu que j'ai désiré cette longue, bien trop longue vie ? Je partirai sans crainte, le moment venu. Mais je ne te laisserai pas libre de tout détruire derrière moi !</p><p>- Je crois bien que tu t'avances un peu, sur ce coup. Je suis jeune et en pleine possession de ma puissance formidable, moi. Ton corps est décrépi, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes…</p><p>- Mais tu n'auras pas la partie facile, gamin !</p><p>- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Shion ! Galaxian Explosion !</p><p>- Stardust Revolution ! »</p><p>L'impact fut terrible. L'onde lumineuse embrasa le sommet et l'église entière. Mais la protection magique du lieu avala l'énergie, la soustrayant aux regards. Ce qui se trouvait sur le mont étoilé y demeurait caché. Personne ne devait voir. Personne ne devait savoir. C'était la loi. Pour la première fois, Shion regretta cette culture du secret et du cloisonnement que le Sanctuaire avait toujours entretenue. Sa mort resterait ignorée de tous.</p><p>Il avait mal. Son cœur se serrait et se ralentissait. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement et son cosmos s'étiolait. Il baissa la tête avec difficulté sur sa poitrine. La main de Saga plongeait dans sa chair et enserrait son cœur, le broyant doucement. Le regard gris injecté de sang ancré dans le sien, Shion pouvait sentir le triomphe et la joie de son meurtrier éclater et s'étendre. Il déploya les dernières étincelles de sa force psychique. Il fallait prévenir Aiolos. Le rire cruel retentit directement dans sa tête, presque méprisant.</p><p>« Allons, Shion. Tu ne penses sérieusement pas réussir à contacter qui que ce soit dans cet état et en ma présence. Je suis tellement plus fort que toi dans ce domaine... »</p><p>Peut-être, songea le Pope. Mais il était vieux et avait eu le temps de forger ses armes et ses détours dans le sang et les larmes. Sentant sa dernière respiration approcher, il toucha doucement son casque, déposé au sol. Le message mental gagna le métal sacré qui émit une plainte. Ce métal dont étaient constituées les armures des chevaliers d'Athéna, ainsi que sa statue. Ce métal vivant.</p><p>
  <em>Transmets mon dernier message à ma vaillante et fidèle compagne. Eveille-toi Ariès, je te charge d'une dernière mission, vitale.</em>
</p><p>Le métal frémit et scintilla avant de lancer une onde puissante. Une mélodie triste mais harmonieuse retentit alors des quatre coins du Sanctuaire. Toutes les armures répondaient au dernier appel du Grand Pope. Shion sentit une joie paisible se répandre en lui et une douce chaleur lui répondre. Ariès l'avait entendu. Il ferma ses yeux de crépuscule sur la voûte céleste resplendissante au sein de laquelle s'allumait vivement une constellation.</p><p>Celle du Bélier.</p><p>Au même instant, dans une petite chambre du dortoir des jeunes Ors et apprentis Ors, un jeune garçon sortit violemment de son sommeil, le cosmos déployé au maximum, les muscles crispés et les yeux baignés de larmes. Ses yeux noisettes tombèrent immédiatement sur l'armure lumineuse, ramassée en forme totem qui resplendissait devant lui.</p><p>Interdit, ne sachant pourquoi l'armure du Bélier était venue à lui ainsi, alors qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas encore et qu'il venait de débuter son entraînement, Mû se leva silencieusement et posa la main sur l'armure. Il avait déjà l'habitude de leurs voix de métal entrant en connexion avec son esprit. Son maître lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de l'apanage de leur culture et de leur signe. Mais il n'était pas préparé au message qu'il reçut.</p><p>La voix de son maître, du Grand Pope aimé du Sanctuaire, de Shion du Bélier, retentit dans sa tête.</p><p>
  <em>Fuis le Sanctuaire, Mû. J'ai été tué et le mal s'abat sur le domaine sacré. Fuis car tu es encore trop jeune pour te dresser contre lui. Un jour tu le pourras, mais pour cela tu dois rester en vie. Emporte l'armure du Bélier, elle est à toi à présent : en ma qualité de maître et de Grand Pope je te fais chevalier d'or du Bélier. Adieu, chevalier. Adieu mon enfant.</em>
</p><p>Le petit garçon ne poussa pas un cri, ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un geste. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage pâle et il inclina la tête vers l'armure, comme s'il lui posait une question. Alors la protection défit sa forme totem et soudain revêtit l'enfant dans lequel elle sembla puiser une énergie nouvelle. Elle devint si lumineuse qu'elle irradia toute la pièce comme s'il faisait jour, réveillant sous son éclat un autre enfant qui dormait dans la pièce voisine. Celui-ci se précipita et ouvrit violemment la porte, juste à temps pour voir Mû revêtu de l'armure d'or du Bélier devenir diaphane et disparaître dans une onde lumineuse si intense qu'Aldébaran tomba à terre en se frottant les yeux, momentanément totalement aveuglé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Souviens-toi que le Temps est un joueur avide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! C'est la loi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le jour décroît la nuit augmente souviens-toi !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le gouffre a toujours soif la clepsydre se vide.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aiolos étouffa un juron et glissa à nouveau violemment sur la roche dure, laissant au passage son sang et des lambeaux de peau accrochés à la pierre du mont étoilé. Le Grand Pope lui avait enjoint mentalement de le rejoindre en ce lieu sacré mais il ne parvenait pas à passer outre sa protection magique et cosmique. Il allait faire une énième tentative quand un son métallique, comme une mélodie, s'éleva simultanément de toutes les maisons du chemin millénaire et du Sanctuaire tout entier. On aurait dit une communion de toutes les armures du domaine sacré.</p><p>Un sombre pressentiment l'étreignit et il suspendit son élan. Il leva la tête vers les étoiles et remarqua l'éclat inhabituel de la constellation du Bélier. Il devait retrouver le Grand Pope ! Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de la sécurité du Sanctuaire, et une ombre menaçante semblait s'étendre sur le domaine sacré à présent. Son septième sens lui commandait de se rendre précipitamment auprès de la réincarnation d'Athéna et de la protéger à tout prix. La mélodie des armures s'était tue et Aiolos hésitait, quand deux éclats de cosmos s'élevèrent, l'un du dortoir des apprentis et l'autre de l'entrée du temple d'Athéna, au palais.</p><p>Enflammant immédiatement son cosmos au maximum, Aiolos se précipita de toute la rapidité dont il était capable dans l'escalier innombrable, dévorant les marches millénaires à la vitesse de la lumière. Il passa les temples les uns après les autres comme une flèche, notant au passage que Saga n'était pas rentré. Il secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour ce genre de considération.</p><p>Il fit irruption brutalement dans le palais, ouvrit d'un coup puissant les portes de la salle d'apparat et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au trône, qu'il contourna pour accéder à la salle d'Athéna, au bout du palais. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une suivante d'Athéna. Un chevalier mineur féminin préposé aux soins de la déesse. Une saintia.</p><p>Elle avait été tuée d'un seul coup en plein cœur. Aiolos bondit sur la porte de la chambre d'Athéna où il savait que se trouvait le bébé qui portait en lui l'essence divine de la déesse. Fracassant la porte sous l'urgence de la situation, il pénétra dans la pièce et le spectacle qu'il y trouva lui glaça le sang.</p><p>Courbée sur le berceau du bébé, une silhouette sombre élevait au dessus de sa tête une dague d'or ciselée, ornée de deux ailes, et s'apprêtait à poignarder l'enfant. L'homme était revêtu de la soutane d'apparat du Pope et portait son casque ailé et son masque de métal. Etait-ce le Grand Pope ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il ainsi menacé la vie de la déesse ? Pourquoi lui avoir enjoint de le rejoindre au mont étoilé dans ce cas ? Quelque chose lui échappait...</p><p>Aiolos vit la dague s'abaisser et il poussa un cri, Il était trop loin pour intervenir en toute sécurité pour le bébé ! Mais l'arme d'or resta suspendue en l'air, comme bloquée dans sa descente. L'homme fut secoué de tremblements puissants, presque des convulsions, et sa respiration se fit sifflante. Il semblait souffrir. Mais son hésitation laissa le temps à Aiolos de se jeter en avant et de projeter d'un coup puissant la dague d'or hors de portée. Il attrapa le bébé et d'un bond se plaça hors d'atteinte.</p><p>« Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi le Grand Pope voudrait-il la mort de la réincarnation d'Athéna ? Ce qu'est cette enfant, vous devez le savoir ! »</p><p>Le coup qui avait désarmé l'homme ressemblant au Grand Pope avait aussi fait tomber le casque et le masque de métal, qui avaient roulé dans un coin. Sous la lumière des torches qui éclairaient en permanence la chambre d'Athéna, l'homme sembla se rétracter et se dissimula dans les replis des longues manches de sa soutane.</p><p>Aiolos, stupéfait et saisi de cette réaction, interpella l'apparition.</p><p>« Vous craignez la lumière sur votre visage ? Vous n'êtes pas le Grand Pope ! »</p><p>Le chevalier du Sagittaire s'approcha prudemment de l'être qui se dérobait à la lumière jusqu'à réussir à l'apercevoir. Ses yeux de jade s'agrandirent démesurément, son souffle se perdit, son visage pâlit comme sous le coup d'une grande souffrance. Éperdu, terrifié, il chuchota.</p><p>« Sa… Saga, c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? Mais que… Pourquoi ?… Et tes cheveux, que leur est-il arrivés ? Quelle est cette apparence ? »</p><p>Sous ses yeux horrifiés se trouvait une version noire du chevalier des Gémeaux, aux cheveux de jais, aux yeux gris injectés de sang et à la bouche tordue dans un rictus cruel. Une version déformée et grimaçante du garçon qu'il aimait.</p><p>« Tu as vu mon visage ! Tu dois mourir, Aiolos !</p><p>- Saga ! Arrête ! Reprends-toi !</p><p>- Galaxian Explosion ! »</p><p>Le cœur d'Aiolos manqua un battement. Instinctivement, il serra le bébé contre lui de son bras gauche. Ils allaient mourir tous les deux. Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à cette arcane destructrice avec un bébé à protéger. Mais il essaierait de toutes ses forces, de toute sa vie, de faire son devoir de chevalier d'Athéna ! Le cosmos d'Aiolos explosa lui aussi et le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire se lança dans l'affrontement au maximum de ses capacités.</p><p>« Atomic Thunderbolt ! »</p><p>Les deux frappes énergétiques se contrèrent l'une l'autre. La déflagration avala l'espace, détruisant complètement la chambre d'Athéna et le reste des appartements de la déesse, dévastant tout sur son passage. Au moment où l'énergie monstrueuse de Galaxian absorba complètement celle de son attaque, Aiolos crut qu'il était perdu. Plus rien ne faisait obstacle à la salve destructrice. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la mort. Il se sentit alors basculer en arrière puis flotter étrangement en apesanteur. Il entendit un gazouillement ravi de bébé et un hurlement de rage.</p><p>Il rouvrit les yeux sur un espace miroitant et déformé par un quadrillage distordu dans lequel il flottait sans effort. Le visage déformé de colère et de haine de la version noire de Saga fut avalé par l'espace étrange qui se rouvrit brutalement sur la nuit et le ciel. Aiolos tomba lourdement sur un sol dur où il se ramassa douloureusement. Une vibration bien connue, mais pâle et si atténuée qu'il eut du mal à la saisir, traversa Aiolos.</p><p>
  <em>… Plus de forces… Sauve Athéna… Sauve-toi… Je voulais… dire… je… t'….</em>
</p><p>Étouffant un cri de souffrance et de peine, Aiolos se releva, titubant comme un homme ivre. Il était sur l'agora, à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire. Il se pencha sur le bébé paisiblement lové contre lui, qui souriait aux anges. Il devait se dépêcher de mettre la déesse en lieu sûr, avant de revenir combattre le monstre qui semblait avoir dépossédé Saga de son propre corps. Ses poings se serrèrent et le regard de jade se fit orageux. Quel qu'il soit, il paierait pour ce qu'il avait osé faire au Sanctuaire et à celui qu'il aimait.</p><p>« Je te sauverai aussi, Saga, je te le promets ! »</p><p>Et calant Athéna en sécurité contre lui, il appela l'armure d'or du Sagittaire, qui lui répondit et le rejoignit, avant de quitter le domaine sacré en courant. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, l'ennemi était fort et à la tête de la chevalerie la plus puissante de la terre. Il fallait trouver un refuge sûr et des alliés pour défaire l'usurpateur. Un glas soudain résonna secouant la nuit et le silence.</p><p>L'alerte était donnée. La partie adverse ne perdait pas de temps. Bientôt les chevaliers d'argent se lanceraient à ses trousses. Il fallait quitter Iéranissia ! Il en allait de la vie de la déesse et de la sienne. Toujours courant au maximum de sa vitesse, sans toutefois éveiller les soupçons et signaler sa présence en utilisant son cosmos, Aiolos traversa rapidement Rodorio et se précipita vers le port. Alors que le ponton apparaissait dans la nuit en contrebas de la falaise, un éclair foudroyant le força à se jeter de côté. Avec un juron, il dût s'écraser sur le flanc pour éviter de blesser le bébé.</p><p>« Ainsi périssent les traîtres, Aiolos du Sagittaire ! Tu as osé attenter à la vie d'Athéna ! La seule sentence possible pour ce crime est la mort ! Prépare-toi ! Moi, Shura du Capricorne, vais te punir pour ton crime !</p><p>- Non attends, Shura ! Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tenté de tuer Athéna, mais celui qui a usurpé la place du Grand Pope.</p><p>- Le Grand Pope m'avait prévenu que tu dirais cela, Aiolos, il ne s'est pas trompé, à ce que je vois ! Je suis cruellement déçu de ta chute, je t'admirais tellement…</p><p>- Non Shura ! Tu ne comprends pas !</p><p>- Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'écouter. Si tu ne veux pas te battre, libre à toi, chevalier. En souvenir du temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je te tuerai d'un seul coup ! »</p><p>Cela ne servait à rien de le raisonner. Shura était droit, presque à l'excès. Il avait la religion de la Règle, de la Loi et du Cadre. L'usurpateur avait bien choisi son exécuteur. Shura, malgré sa peine et son affection pour lui, ne reculerait et n'hésiterait pas. Il n'y avait pas le choix, il fallait se battre. Aiolos appela Sagittarius et se mit en garde.</p><p>L'affrontement des deux chevaliers d'or généra une explosion violente, mais leurs attaques se contrèrent et Aiolos, plus expérimenté et plus puissant, l'emporta et projeta Shura contre la paroi rocheuse, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Cependant au moment où il se remettait en garde pour l'assaut suivant, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Athéna n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait déposée.</p><p>« Athéna ! Non ! »</p><p>Elle avait rampé jusqu'à Shura, qui se relevant difficilement, s'aperçut qu'Aiolos ne voulait pas l'attaquer avec le bébé à ses pieds. La colère s'empara du Capricorne. Non seulement son idole commettait un attentat contre leur déesse, mais en plus, il tentait d'échanger le bébé divin contre une fausse Athéna pour prendre le pouvoir. Le Grand Pope avait raison, il ne méritait aucune pitié ! Se remettant en garde, il décocha son attaque la plus puissante.</p><p>« Excalibur ! »</p><p>Aiolos fut projeté par le tranchant de la lame dans le vide et tomba dans le gouffre vertigineux ouvert par l'attaque. Il disparut et son cosmos s'éteignit complètement. Le bébé rampa jusqu'au bord du précipice et regarda dans le trou béant. Shura hésita. Ce bébé n'avait aucune chance de survie, seul dans ce lieu, mais il répugnait à tuer un être aussi jeune et innocent des errements d'Aiolos. Après tout sa mission était remplie. Il devait châtier le traître, ce qu'il avait fait. Le reste ne le concernait plus. Aiolos du Sagittaire était mort. Aiolos… Le sourcil sombre se fronça douloureusement. Il l'admirait tant plus jeune, avec Saga. La bouche fine se pinça. Que dirait-il demain à Aiolia ? Certes, c'était un traître, mais pour le jeune garçon, c'était son grand frère qu'il venait de tuer... Il se détourna, amer et oppressé, malgré sa victoire, et s'enfuit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tantôt sonnera l'heure où le divin Hasard,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Où l'auguste Vertu, ton épouse encor vierge,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Où le repentir même (oh ! La dernière auberge!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Où tout te dira : Meurs, vieux lâche, il est trop tard !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mitsumasa Kido frissonna dans l'air vif du petit matin. Dans ce lieu sauvage et primitif, la nature régnait en maîtresse absolue et aucune émanation artificielle due aux hommes ne venait réchauffer l'atmosphère. L'air y était d'une pureté absolue. Le milliardaire nippon ne regrettait pas la fortune qu'il avait dû débourser pour obtenir de haute lutte l'autorisation de poser le pied sur cette île interdite. Ou plutôt ces îles interdites, songea-t-il en observant la falaise gigantesque qui lui faisait face, plongeant des cieux jusque dans la mer, comme un trait d'union entre les dieux et le monde souterrain.</p><p>Iéranissia. Les îles sacrées, abritant le Sanctuaire, un lieu hors du temps et des lois humaines ordinaires. Un lieu peuplé des chevaliers d'Athéna dont les poings peuvent fendre la terre et les étoiles. Un lieu terrible et fascinant, qui l'attirait invinciblement. Kido frissonna à nouveau, mais pas de froid, cette fois. Il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer cette force mystérieuse qui l'avait amené sur cette île déserte, hors de tout chemin humain normal. Dès qu'il avait entendu ce nom murmuré avec crainte, il avait su. Il devait y aller.</p><p>Avant son arrivée, deux jours auparavant, sur l'île, il avait été tellement déçu de son voyage en Grèce. Le pays le faisait rêver depuis longtemps pourtant. La mythologie, l'histoire et la philosophie de ce pays l'avaient toujours attiré. Petit, il dévorait les légendes des dieux et des déesses. Zeus, le dieu des dieux Poséidon, l'Ebranleur du sol Hadès, le Seigneur des Enfers Athéna, la déesse de la guerre stratégique et de la Sagesse. Ces légendes l'avaient tellement habité, qu'elles en paraissaient vivantes… Alors la réalité triste d'un pays moderne et pollué, tourné vers l'argent et le matérialisme, l'avait blessé. L'Acropole d'Athènes, Delphes, Mycènes, Epidaure, Olympie, Tirynthe… Rien n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Aucun vestige ne recelait la moindre étincelle de la magie ou de la légende qu'il était venu chercher.</p><p>Et un jour où la déception avait été plus forte, il l'avait laissée transparaître à son guide, un Grec âgé et érudit qui connaissait la moindre parcelle, la moindre pierre de son pays sur le bout des doigts. Celui-ci avait hésité, lui proposant de nouvelles visites, que Kido avait refusées, certain qu'elles ne lui apporteraient pas ce qu'il voulait. Et le nom mystérieux était sorti de la bouche flétrie par l'âge et tremblante de ce qu'elle osait révéler. Iéranissia.</p><p>Et saisi d'un étrange pressentiment, certain qu'il touchait enfin à son Graal, Kido avait pressé le pauvre homme de questions. Au fur et à mesure des réponses, la fièvre, enfin, s'était à nouveau emparé de lui et il avait décidé de s'y rendre. Rien ne l'avait arrêté. Ni les pressions, ni les intimidations. Son immense fortune et ses vastes relations étaient entrées en jeu et au bout d'une rude lutte qui avait exacerbé son désir pour cette terre vierge et défendue, il avait réussi à poser le pied sur l'île secondaire.</p><p>Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux sur le mur de pierre qui se dressait devant lui. L'île principale, celle qui abritait ce fameux sanctuaire, distante de moins d'un kilomètre de l'île secondaire et encerclée de falaises abruptes, lui restait interdite malgré tous ses efforts. Il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de s'y rendre et devrait se contenter de photos. Son séjour touchait à sa fin, il n'avait obtenu que deux jours.</p><p>Alors pas question de perdre la moindre seconde ! Il s'était levé avant l'aube, pour saisir le lever du soleil sur les contreforts rocheux. Il regarda la mer noire. Un fin liseré lumineux annonçait la venue de l'astre du jour. Il alluma son appareil photo et fit les réglages et la mise au point. Il prit une ou deux photos dans le vague, pour voir si les réglages étaient bons. Un éclat lumineux intense répondit à son flash, un peu plus loin sur le rivage découpé de la plage.</p><p>Intrigué, Kido se rendit à l'endroit où il avait pensé voir le point lumineux. Il eut du mal, la côte était très accidentée, comme déchirée par une force incroyable. Il alluma la torche de son téléphone portable et l'éclat lumineux réapparut, plus fort et plus vif. Il s'approcha doucement et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte sculptée en métal jaune, comme de l'or. La boite avait des lanières de cuir et elle était portée sur le dos d'un homme inconscient. Kido braqua sa torche vers lui et étouffa un cri en voyant le sang couler et se mêler aux galets et au sable. Il orienta la lumière vers le visage du blessé et poussa un cri cette fois. Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était un enfant. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années.</p><p>Sous la lumière artificielle, l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Kido devant lui, avec son appareil photo autour du cou et son téléphone portable dans une main. L'Etranger devant lui voulut parler, mais Aiolos sentait qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il s'adressa à l'Asiatique devant lui en anglais.</p><p>« Je m'appelle Aiolos, je suis le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna et j'appartiens au Sanctuaire, garant de l'équilibre du monde depuis les temps immémoriaux. Cette enfant dans mes bras est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Il faut la protéger à tout prix du mal qui s'est abattu sur le Sanctuaire. Si elle meurt, l'équilibre sera rompu et les ténèbres envahiront la Terre. Je sais que ce que je vous dis doit vous paraître étrange, mais je vous conjure de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger ! Je vous en supplie ! Vous n'êtes pas venu ici par hasard, c'était la volonté des dieux, pour que vous puissiez accomplir cette tache qui vous incombe. Jurez-moi que vous vous emploierez à protéger Athéna, que je meure en paix… »</p><p>Le tout jeune homme tendit une main calleuse et puissante à Kido qui la prit et la serra dans les siennes. Sans prendre la réelle mesure de sa promesse sur l'instant, celui-ci s'exclama.</p><p>« Je vous le jure, chevalier ! Je la protégerai comme ma propre enfant, parole de Mitsumasa Kido ! »</p><p>Apaisé, Aiolos tendit le bébé à Kido et se laissa retomber avec une grimace de douleur. Il bascula la tête en arrière et ses yeux de jade s'évadèrent vers le ciel. Le soleil se levait et déchirait les ténèbres de la nuit. Le voile sombre piqueté d'étoiles cédait lentement et majestueusement la place à une luminescence d'or pâle radieuse, tandis que la mer d'encre se changeait en un bleu profond, parcouru d'ombres et de courants.</p><p>Ses couleurs à lui…</p><p>Aiolos ferma les yeux sur cette radiance puissante.</p><p>Lumière et ombre… Saga…</p><p>Le ressac grondant de la mer s'apaisa et des formes orangées dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il sourit doucement, bercé par le vent léger et la musique de plus en plus douce des vagues.</p><p>Ombres et poussières, à présent… Saga…</p><p>Lorsque le soleil impitoyable se leva enfin, écrasant toutes les formes et les êtres de sa lumière blanche, il nimba de son éclat le visage serein d'Aiolos, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, étendu sur la plage de l'île secondaire de Iéranissia.</p><p>Il n'était plus.</p><p>La légende était en marche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue : Renouveau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Voilà que j'ai touché l'automne des idées,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>et qu'il faut employer la pelle et les râteaux</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour rassembler à neuf les terres inondées,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Où l'eau creuse des trous grands comme des tombeaux.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Au commencement de tout, il n' y a rien. L'apaisement règne en maître et s'étend, se dilate paresseusement. Tout est silence ouaté. Tout est ténèbres profondes et protectrices. Rien ne s'entend et rien ne bouge. Rien ne respire. C'est le sommeil sans fin.</p><p>Et soudain le déchirement retentit et la souffrance s'abat. La paix disparaît comme un voile que l'on arrache. Le cri fuse dans l'espace noir et retentit longuement. C'est un cri de mélancolie noire et poignante, de désespoir absolu. Le cri d'une énergie violente qui s'allume dans l'obscurité en grands rayons de flammes. C'est le hurlement de négation et de refus d'un être devant le recommencement.</p><p>L'énergie déchirée se débat de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être à nouveau enfermée dans un corps. Son feu brûlant se déploie en éclairs tranchants qui illuminent le noir opaque et sourd l'environnant. Mais rien n'y fait. Inexorablement, la vie s'est mise en marche. Et malgré ses efforts et ses cris, l'énergie violente se sent absorbée dans un nouveau corps qui la brûle et la déchire, par cette vie nouvelle qu'elle rejette frénétiquement.</p><p>La souffrance irradie et la pénètre, la tord dans tous les sens et la jette à terre, haletante, à bout de souffle, perdue. Plus elle lutte et plus elle souffre. Les liens qui la relient à sa nouvelle enveloppe se tendent comme autant de chaînes.</p><p>A mesure qu'elle se fond avec elle, sa nouvelle enveloppe lui transmet la peine et la douleur qu'elle provoque en se rebellant. Les muscles se contractent à l'extrême, à se rompre, et le corps s'arque, se tend, convulse et s'agite. Le sang circulant sous la peau bouillonne et se charge de chaleur la transperçant comme un million d'aiguilles acérées. Les poumons se gonflent et se vident par à-coups brutaux, brûlant et dévastant la gorge. L'estomac se soulève et se noue sur le vide douloureux. Les yeux se remplissent de larmes qui débordent sans retenue.</p><p>Pantelante, éperdue, vaincue, l'énergie pleure sa détresse et son désespoir. Elle ne veut pas recommencer… Elle veut oublier la souffrance, la détresse de cette autre vie, où elle a touché le fond du désespoir et de la folie. Elle veut juste dormir de ce sommeil de mort paisible et apaisant.</p><p>Sous la morsure des liens, de plus en plus courts, qui l'enserrent sans pitié, l'énergie ligotée se débat de plus en plus faiblement. Son embrasement s'atténue et s'affadit. La résignation la gagne. Encore une fois, elle n'aura pas le choix. A vrai dire, elle ne l'a jamais eu. Alors dans les larmes, dans les cris de refus, elle se soumet, éperdue, à nouveau.</p><p>A contre-cœur, forcée par l'inéluctable, elle déploie enfin sa puissance rayonnante et harmonise sa fréquence avec celle de son corps. Elle irradie, pulse et se loge dans le cerveau d'où elle s'étend, de plus en plus lumineuse, de plus en plus forte, à toutes les particules de son enveloppe. Elle anime soudain les poumons d'une respiration qui ne se brise plus dans la gorge et se glisse dans le cœur qui se met à battre régulièrement au fond de la large poitrine.</p><p>A l'instant où, malgré ses efforts et ses larmes, elle va disparaître et se fondre entièrement, une voix douce et bienveillante l'effleure. Une voix apaisante et protectrice, qu'elle connaît bien, qu'elle a déjà entendue et suivie dans sa vie d'autrefois.</p><p>« Reviens chevalier. Ne crains rien. Le pire est derrière toi, je te le promets. Nous avons vaincu. Il ne te reste plus que le meilleur. Il ne te reste plus qu'à vivre. »</p><p>Et soudain le doute l'étreint à nouveau, l'énergie hésite. Vivre ? Mais elle ne sait pas... Elle n'a jamais appris… La voix reprend, empreinte de tristesse, cette fois.</p><p>« Je le sais, chevalier, et j'en suis tellement triste. Pour vous tous. Pour toi. Mais tu apprendras, tu verras. Nous apprendrons tous. Reviens. Cesse de te débattre. »</p><p>Vivre… Comme autrefois ?… Reprendre cette descente sans fin vers le désespoir ?… Un flux d'images s'impose brutalement. Des images du passé, nombreuses, rapides, tranchées. Des images d'un visage aux yeux de mer sans fond, parcourus de courants profonds, à l'épaisse chevelure d'or pâle. Un visage identique au sien, contracté de chagrin et de peur au fond d'une cellule de pierre battue par les vagues déchaînées de la mer. Et l'énergie se crispe et suspend son action.</p><p>Les images se modifient et un nouveau visage apparaît. Un visage aux boucles brunes et aux yeux de jade qui posent un regard intense et profond sur lui. Un visage contracté de surprise et d'incrédulité douloureuse en découvrant le monstre qu'il a été, bras levé sur l'enfant divin dans les appartements d'Athéna. Un visage serein aux yeux fermés à jamais qu'on lui a ramené au matin de ce jour noir où tout a basculé et où sa jeunesse, sa vie d'avant, se sont achevées. La souffrance pulse à nouveau, aussi blanche, aussi terrible que celle qui l'a saisi ce matin indicible où son cœur s'est brisé devant ce visage apaisé éteint… Par sa faute… Et l'énergie se rétracte, retirant son rayonnement puissant de ce corps qui revient à la vie.</p><p>Le souffle se bloque et le corps entre en convulsions. Le cœur se ralentit inexorablement. Les muscles crient leur tension et leur douleur. Les mains battent l'air et s'accrochent désespérément à ce qu'elles trouvent à portée. Un bras. Une main.</p><p>« Je t'en prie, chevalier. Je t'en prie. Reviens. Cesse de refuser. Tu as eu ton lot de souffrances, tu as le droit au bonheur, à présent. »</p><p>L'énergie se recroqueville. Non, justement, elle n'en a pas le droit. Les ténèbres et l'apaisement sont déjà plus que ce qu'elle osait espérer. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être heureuse. Elle a failli. Elle n'a pas été assez forte. Pas assez forte pour résister...</p><p>Une voix terrible et un rire grinçant horrible jaillissent des limbes de sa mémoire. Ce souvenir affreux d'un être amputé, scarifié, souillé. Et avec la présence indicible, reviennent des images terribles qui la hantent et la terrifient. Une main plongée dans un cœur, qui se retire dégoulinante de sang… Le visage atone d'un maître dont l'esprit s'est rompu… Des visages figés d'innocents, serviteurs qui ont vu ce qu'ils ne devaient pas voir, pauvres diables qui se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Des cris s'élèvent et tourbillonnent, accompagnant ces bribes violentes de réminiscences indescriptibles. Des supplications, des imprécations, des pleurs… Tous ces vestiges d'humains brisés par sa faute, qui lui hachent le cœur et l'âme. Par sa faute. L'énergie fuit vers le néant et plonge dans le gouffre sans fin. Elle descend toujours plus vite, elle veut disparaître. A jamais. Elle n'aurait pas dû exister.</p><p>« Tu te trompes, chevalier. Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus que ce que tu as fait. Et tu n'as pas cédé, tu as lutté jusqu'au bout de tes forces. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. Je n'ai pas été à tes côtés pour te secourir. Mais cette fois, je suis là pour te venir en aide. »</p><p>Une radiance violente illumine brusquement les ténèbres. Des ombres orangées douloureuses apparaissent sous les paupières et l'énergie est brutalement aspirée vers le haut par une force impérieuse et douce. La luminosité s'accroît et devient pénible. L'œil s'ouvre sous la puissance qui s'impose et la rétine brûle soudain. L'énergie ne voit rien, tout d'abord. Puis une forme se dessine, se précise, floue comme au sortir de l'eau. Un regard la heurte violemment. Un regard d'océan démonté aux puissantes déferlantes se précipitant les unes contre les autres. Son regard à lui, mâché d'inquiétude et de peine. Le regard de son frère, son miroir.</p><p>Sous le regard intense, hanté de questions et de reproches, d'émotions tremblantes et de peines contenues, l'énergie se rend. Elle irradie enfin de toute sa puissance et disparaît dans la conscience neuve qui s'éveille. Le corps s'apaise, le souffle reprend. Le cœur s'anime puissamment et le sang circule à nouveau.</p><p>Saga ouvre péniblement les yeux, les referme sous l'agression lumineuse d'une surface de pierre blanche, et les rouvre à nouveau sur le visage de son frère. Il a froid, profondément. Son corps lui fait mal. Atrocement mal, comme au sortir d'un combat intense, à mort. Il sent chaque muscle, chaque fibre de lui, douloureusement. Sa tête semble enserrée dans un étau chauffé à blanc et il ressent le battement atroce du sang marteler sans pitié ses tempes. Son estomac fait un nœud et il referme les yeux écœuré. Il va vomir, sans doute. Une voix lointaine lui parvient, comme à travers un voile de coton.</p><p>« Comment va-t-il, Kanon ? »</p><p>La voix grave bien connue éclate brusquement, très proche. Trop proche. Elle roule comme un tonnerre dans sa tête, se heurtant avec fracas contre sa boîte crânienne, le meurtrissant. Il gémit.</p><p>« Je pense que maintenant cela va aller, déesse Athéna. »</p><p>Un spasme le secoue et Saga bascule la tête sur le côté. Il a vomi. Le goût âcre de la bile lui brûle la gorge et soulève à nouveau son estomac. Il tremble.</p><p>« Je suis soulagée dans ce cas. Je vais vous laisser à présent, chevaliers. N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à Mû pour Saga, Kanon. N'est-ce pas, Mû ?</p><p>- Oui, déesse. Je vais m'assurer que tout aille bien ici.</p><p>- Merci, Mû.</p><p>- Déesse Athéna, il ne voulait pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Le silence répond à son frère. La déesse s'éloigne doucement. Saga entend ses pas légers. Son estomac se tord à nouveau et la bile remonte dans sa gorge. Il tente de résister à cette invasion amère, mais n'a que la force de tourner à nouveau la tête sur le côté. Ses tremblements s'accentuent, ses maigres force l'abandonnent. Il se sent plonger en lui-même et la terreur aveugle l'étreint de sa main métallique. Il le savait ! Il ne veut pas recommencer ! Il ne veut pas ! Il se débat.</p><p>« Saga ! Saga ! Calme-toi ! Tout va bien, je suis là. Je suis là… Frangin... »</p><p>Saga s'apaise. Les ténèbres qui l'engloutissent ne sont pas hostiles. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes qu'avant... Et puis Kanon est là. A eux deux, ils sont invincibles, n'est-ce pas ? La main de son frère n'a pas quitté la sienne. Il peut s'endormir.</p><p>« Non, Kanon, il ne voulait pas revenir, en effet.</p><p>- Je le savais… Il voulait m'abandonner… Encore...</p><p>- Il faudra que vous parliez, Kanon. Vous avez beaucoup souffert, l'un comme l'autre. Ça prendra du temps pour que vous vous retrouviez.</p><p>- Nous retrouver ? Vous êtes optimiste, déesse.</p><p>- N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires, Kanon ? Au fond de toi ?</p><p>- Je... Je ne sais pas… »</p><p>
  <em>Peut-être, oui, au fond, que j'aimerais te retrouver, frangin. Et toi ? Le veux-tu ?</em>
</p><p>La voix de son frère qui retentit doucement dans son esprit est triste. Mais elle contient aussi une note indéfinissable qui lui serre le cœur et le fait chanter soudain. Une note émue, tremblante... Pudique. Son cœur s'affole encore plus et palpite comme un petit animal chaud qui se love. Et si le renouveau était possible ? S'il était déjà en marche ?</p><p>Un mur immense, à la verticalité oppressante se dresse soudain dans son esprit. Un mur sans fondement ni fin, sculpté de deux têtes qui se contemplent et de deux ailes réunies par un cercle de métal comme un ultime aboutissement. Les douze chevaliers d'or d'Athéna se dressent en cercle face à ce mur, réunis autour du chevalier du Sagittaire qui bande son arc et projette sa flèche chargée des cosmos de ses pairs, poussés au paroxysme.</p><p>Une fraction de seconde, un esprit envahit le sien. La vibration d'Aiolos plonge en lui et l'interroge. Pris au piège de lui-même, acculé, la vérité est sur ses lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Saga, je dois savoir. Qui a tué Chrysos ? Etait-ce toi ou Kanon ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ce n'était ni lui, ni moi. C'était Bias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Et cette nuit-là… Est-ce que c'était toi que j'ai vu face à moi ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Non, ce n'était pas moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- A aucun moment ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je… Si, cette nuit-là, j'ai été là… Quand… Quand je vous ai fait basculer, Athéna et toi dans Another Dimension.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Et que voulais-tu me dire que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'achever ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je… je… ne peux pas...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Saga… Je suis mort cette nuit-là. Sur tes ordres. Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois au moins la vérité, enfin ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Nous allons mourir à nouveau de toute façon, dans si peu de temps. Que crains-tu ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je… Je voulais te dire... Que je t'aimais...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La flèche se précipite contre le mur immense et délivre sa formidable énergie. La déflagration qui suit est ineffable.</p><p>L'espace s'ouvre. La lumière avale les ténèbres.</p><p>Les deux esprits liés se délient.</p><p>Au moment où l'anéantissement blanc le touche, Saga accueille la lumière avec sérénité.</p><p>Il part sans regret, cette fois.</p><p>La brève connexion a suffit.</p><p>Il lui a dit.</p><p>Enfin.</p><p>Il a le temps d'exprimer une dernière pensée, avant que le souffle puissant ne le balaie et ne le renvoie dans le néant d'où il vient d'émerger.</p><p>C'était si simple, finalement.</p><p>S'il avait su…</p><p>Il lui aurait dit plus tôt…</p><p>Peut-être que tout aurait pu être différent…</p><p>S'il lui avait dit...</p><p>Le mur s'efface doucement en lui. Ses souvenirs s'éteignent. Sa respiration s'apaise. Son corps s'engourdit. Les pas légers de la déesse s'éloignent et disparaissent. Avec la main de son frère dans la sienne, il se sent bien. A l'abri. Il va s'endormir. Il est épuisé.</p><p>Demain, il ira mieux.</p><p>Demain, il recommencera.</p><p>Peut-être avec eux...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Et qui sait si les fleurs nouvelles que je rêve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>trouveront dans ce sol lavé comme une grève</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le mystique aliment qui ferait leur vigueur ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ô douleur ! Ô douleur ! Le Temps mange la vie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et l'obscur Ennemi qui nous ronge le cœur</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>